One Book
by FShield96
Summary: La batalla para decidir al nuevo rey del Ultramundo va a tomar lugar esta vez en el océano más peligroso del mundo. Zatch va a buscar convertirse en un rey bondadoso acompañado del futuro rey de piratas, Monkey D. Luffy.
1. Rey y rey

**Bueno acá va al fin mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

**Nada más para aclarar One Piece y Zatch Bell (Konjiki no Gash Bell) obviamente no me pertenecen.**

"Diálogo"

_"Pensamientos"_

**Ataques**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:****Rey y rey**

Era otro día tranquilo en el East Blue. Un barco surcaba las aguas tranquilas de isla en isla llevando pasajeros y mercancías. Los marineros en descanso se relajaban viendo las olas, contando historias y esperando el siguiente puerto.

En un momento un marinero, mientras observaba, las olas descubrió un barril flotando a la deriva y se puso a tratar de pescarlo con la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros.

"Podría ser un tesoro." Decía el que lo descubrió.

"No digas tonterías seguramente este vacío." Comentaba el amigo.

Cuando empezaron a levantarlo comprobaron que, de hecho, no estaba vacío, notando el peso que tenía, mayor que a simple vista.

"¡Debe estar lleno de vino!" Gritó entonces el segundo marinero con alegría. Pero antes de que pudieran comprobar qué era lo que había dentro del barril, escucharon el grito más críptico que se podía dar en el mar.

"¡Piratas!" Gritaba el vigía desde el puesto de guardia. "¡Se acerca un barco pirata desde la popa!"

Efectivamente había un barco acercándose a gran velocidad desde atrás. El color rosado, las velas blancas con un corazón y mascaron de proa en forma de pato daban una idea de qué era para los que estuviera informados, pero era la bandera negra con insignia pirata, que mostraba los típicos huesos cruzados detrás de una calavera de perfil con un corazón, la que identificaba al barco como el Miss Love Duck, barco de los infames Piratas de Alvida.

El abordaje no se hizo esperar mientras decenas de piratas cruzaban al otro lado mediante cuerdas y comenzaban el saqueo de las joyas y bienes materiales de todos los tripulantes. Bueno, de casi todos; al darse inicio a esto, sin que nadie lo notara durante la primera carga, dos siluetas, una grande y otra más pequeña, habían dispuesto su propia cuerda y cruzaron hasta el Duck. Ahora el único que quedaba en el barco era un jovencito cabezón de pelo rosado y gafas el cual parecía bastante reacio a lanzarse a seguir al resto.

"¡Coby!" Se escuchó un grito desde el camarote principal de la nave precediendo a una mujer gorda que era la definición misma de la palabra 'feo'. Era ni más ni menos que Alvida 'Mazo de Hierro', capitana de los Piratas de Alvida con una recompensa de 5 millones de moras adjudicada a su cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Y-y-y-yo nunca hice algo como esto…"

"¿Me estás desafiando?" Gritó Alvida fuera de sí. "¡Apresúrate y ve!" Dicho lo cual propulsó a Coby hasta el otro barco con una patada que dejaría en evidencia a más de un hombre.

Al caer en la cubierta del otro barco, Coby se apuró a correr al interior antes de que otro de los piratas quisiera molestarlo. Sin saber cómo llegó a la cocina y ahí se encontró con el barril que acababan de pescar y decidió que a la capitana pirata le gustaría para tomar luego del saqueo.

"¡Hey cobarde!" Se escuchó el grito que precedió a tres piratas que entraron a la cocina en ese momento. "¿Te estabas escondiendo?"

"¡N-n-n-no! Solo creí que a Alvida-sama le gustaría algo de vino para celebrar. Pero este barril es demasiado pesado." Contestó Coby espantado de sus compañeros.

"¿En serio? Bueno podemos ayudarte a aligerarlo."

"Sí, estamos muy sedientos."

"P-p-pero si Alvida-sama se entera ella…"

"¿Nos golpearía con su mazo? Pues eso solo si ella se entera de lo que pasó ¿cierto?" Comentó otro de los piratas.

"S-s-sí, eso creo." Contestó Coby intimidado.

El trío de piratas, sin nada más que decir, se pusieron a tratar de abrir el barril. Uno de ellos hizo crujir sus nudillos y atacó con verdadera saña la tapa del barril, pero antes de poder golpearlo una vez, la tapa del barril estalló hacia afuera, saliendo de él dos personas.

"¡QUE BUENA SIESTA!" Gritaba un chico esbelto de pelo negro. Tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo y llevaba puestos sandalias, pantalones azules cortos, un chaleco rojo y un gastado sombrero de paja con una cinta roja.

"¡Unu!" Dijo su acompañante, un chico rubio pequeño con ojos anaranjados y unas líneas extrañas en los cachetes que le daban aspecto de títere. Iba vestido con un manto azul oscuro asegurado por un broche con un moño blanco, le llegaba casi hasta sus zapatillas azul oscuro.

Los tres piratas, que habían quedado tendidos en el suelo, tardaron poco en salir de su estupor y menos aún en montar en cólera contra esos dos raros que los tomaron por sorpresa.

"¡Dense por muertos polizones!" Chillaron mientras enarbolaban sus espadas contra ellos.

Coby volvió la vista para no ver el momento en que los mataban pero no tardó en volver a mirar cuando, en vez de oír gritos de dolor, escuchó un ruido metálico y vio como la punta de una de las espadas caía a sus pies. Mirando hacia arriba de vuelta, pudo ver a los dos chicos salidos del barril, parados como si nada hubiera pasado y a los piratas arrodillados con las espadas rotas viéndolos con auténtico espanto.

"¡¿Q-q-quiénes son ustedes?!" Preguntaron cuando pudieron volver a hablar.

"Yos soy Monkey D. Luffy…" Dijo el chico del sombrero de paja.

"… y yo soy Zatch Bell." Completó el niño rubio.

"¡Es un placer!" Dijeron los dos.

Los piratas solo atinaron a gritar más fuerte que nunca en sus vidas y salir huyendo del lugar en temor de esas personas misteriosas que acababan de aparecerse. Coby estaba en una situación similar pero no se podía mover, paralizado del asombro. En ese momento sus dos salvadores se volvieron hacia el…

"Oye tengo hambre. ¿Tenés algo de comer?" Preguntó Luffy.

Ante tal pregunta Coby no pudo menos que caerse al suelo de asombro. ¡Estos tipos habían desafiado a los piratas de Alvida-sama y preguntaban por comida lo más tranquilos!

"¡Esperen! ¡Acaban de hacer enojar a esos tipos! ¡Si vuelven con sus amigos piratas los van a matar! Además Alvida-sama está en el barco también y si ella se entera…" En ese instante se volteó a tiempo de ver que Luffy, guiado por Zatch quien olfateaba el aire, había encontrado la bodega de alimentos y ambos estaban entrando. "¡Pero hey! ¡No me dejen hablando solo!" Gritó siguiéndolos adentro.

Dentro de la bodega, Luffy y Zatch se estaban atiborrando de comida como si no hubiera un mañana. Coby se armó de valor y trató de empezar una conversación.

"Esto… Luffy-san, Zatch-san, ¿qué era lo que hacían en ese barril?"

"Al principio íbamos en un barco, pero entonces salió una tormenta gigante de la nada y nos tuvimos que esconder en el barril." Explicó Zatch con total tranquilidad antes de seguir comiendo.

"Pero mientras esperábamos a que pasara la tormenta, nos dio sueño y nos despertamos recién." Completó Luffy con la misma tranquilidad mientras detenía su asalto a la despensa antes de tomar la pregunta él. "¿Esto es un barco pirata?"

"N-no, este barco está bajo ataque de Alvida-sama y su tripulación"

"Ah, ok, no importa. ¿Vos sos uno de sus nakama?"

"¡N-no! Y-yo… es una historia más bien trágica. Un día salí a pescaren mi isla pero no me di cuenta que el bote al que me subía era de la tripulación de Alvida-sama y me llevaron a su barco. Desde entonces pasaron dos años y no han hecho más que tratarme como si fuera su esclavo."

"Unu," Comentó Zatch, "entonces vos sos realmente patético, ¿verdad?"

"Por favor no me hagan sentir peor." Pidió Coby inclinando la cabeza. "¿Y ustedes por qué estaban en el mar? ¿Estaban de viaje?"

"No, me encontré a Zatch ayer flotando a la deriva y se acordaba solo de su nombre." Contestó Luffy. "Yo ya llevaba como una semana de navegar."

"¿Y a dónde estabas navegando Luffy-san?"

"Al Grand Line." Contestó Luffy sonriendo.

Coby quedó paralizado. "¿Y-y-y-y p-p-para qué vas al Grand Line?"

Luffy sonrió a más no poder. "¡Para ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas!"

"¿Re-re-rey de los piratas? ¿O sea que sos un pirata?"

"Así es."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"¿Y tu tripulación?"

"Estoy buscando, por ahora solo está Zatch."

"¡Pero el Rey de los Piratas es aquel que consigue tener fama, poder y riquezas inimaginables! ¡Solo puede serlo aquel que consiga el tesoro del legendario Rey de los Piratas Gold Roger! ¡El One Piece!"

"Sí"

"¡Nada de 'sí'!, ¡es imposible! ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible! ¡Totalmente imposible!" Coby no pudo seguir más porque recibió un golpe de Luffy y un cabezazo de Zatch. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Porque sí." Contestaron los otros.

"Igual no me importa que sea posible o imposible. Decidí ser rey de piratas y pienso morir intentándolo." Dijo Luffy sosteniendo su sombrero

Coby no supo que contestar a eto y solo se lo quedó viendo mientras empezaba a avanzar.

"Bueno, vámonos Zatch hay que ver si conseguimos un bote con el que continuar."

"¡Unu!, nos vemos Coby-dono." Coincidió Zatch antes de inclinarse enfrente de Coby e despedida.

"¡Alto!" Gritó Coby cuando ya estaban en la puerta. "¿Y-yo también podría hacerlo? ¿A-alguien como yo podría hacer algo como…" Ya apenas se escuchaba lo que decía. "unirme a la Marina?"

"¿La Marina?" Preguntaron los dos chicos.

"¡Sí porque mi sueño es atrapar a los malos y ponerlos tras las rejas! ¿Puedo lograr algo así?"

"¡Qué sé yo!" Contesto Luffy soniendo.

"Pero lo haré. Me uniré a la Marina, ya no voy a ser el esclavo de Alvida-sama… no, ¡yo voy a ser quien capture a Alvida!"

Por desgracia, la epifanía de Coby se detuvo ahí debido al colapso del techo cortesía del mazo de hierro de Alvida.

"¿Capturar a quién decías ¡Coby!?" Gritó Alvida enarbolando su mazo. En ese momento giró la vista hacia Luffy y Zatch antes de voltear a ver a sus lacayos a través del techo. "¿Estos son los que los tenían armando escándalo?"

**Flashback**

Alvida estaba trasladando las riquezas que acababa de robar de vuelta a su barco cuando escuchó una conmoción que venía de los pisos inferiores.

"¡Alvida-sama!" Gritaron los tres piratas que atacaron a Luffy y Zatch. "¡M-m-m-monstruo!"

Por desgracia para ellos, esa palabra en específico no era la adecuada para usar enfrente de su capitana.

"¡Malditos, ¿a quién le están diciendo monstruo?!" Chilló Alvida lanzando su mazo como si no pesara y dándole directo en la quijada al que había tratado de abrir el barril a golpes. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el pobre hombre salió volando fuera de cubierta y hacia el mar.

"N-no, Alvida-sama, usted no."

"Unos raros ahí abajo."

"Creemos que podrían ser cazarrecompensas."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"

**Fin del flashback**

"Sí Alvida-sama, es él"

Alvida observó detenidamente a Luffy y solo dijo, "Pues no son Zoro 'el Cazador de Piratas' ni Brago 'el Oscuro'."

"¿Zoro?" Preguntó Luffy sin entender.

"¿Brago?" Preguntó también Zatch.

"¡Coby!" Dijo Alvida ignorándolos por completo. "¿Quién es la mayor belleza de todos los mares?"

Coby había vuelto a ser el cobarde de siempre así que se apuró a tartamudear la respuesta que todos los piratas de Alvida se aprendían para esa pregunta.

"P-p-pues obviamente es us…"

"Coby, ¿quién es la vieja fea esta?" Lo interrumpió Luffy.

Todos los que estaban en la escena quedaron paralizados con cara de espanto.

"Unu, en verdad es un señora extraña y poco atractiva." Convino Zatch echándole leña al fuego.

Alvida estaba oficialmente fuera de sí. "¡MOCOSOS!" Gritó a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba con el mazo golpeando… aire ya que ambos chicos saltaron fuera del camino cayendo al lado de Coby.

"Vámonos." Le dijo Luffy agarrándolo de las manos mientras Zatch se le prendía del cuello y saltaron a la cubierta del barco a través del agujero, aterrizando entre los dos hombres que identificaron a Luffy y Zatch.

"¡Serás!" Gritó el primero y se acercó a asestarles un espadazo. Los chicos evadieron el ataque y Zatch lo tumbó con un cabezazo mientras Luffy se daba vuelta y mandaba a volar al segundo tipo de un golpe. Cuatro tipos más trataron de dar un espadazo conjunto al mismo tiempo pero solo saltaron hacia atrás y aterrizaron a medio metro de distancia con una sonrisa. Coby estaba por devolverles la sonrisa cuando vio que el séptimo atacante se había decidido por un ataque a traición saltando desde arriba y detrás tratando de darles a ambos a la vez.

Los chicos solo se movieron uno a cada lado y el hombre cayó al suelo entre ellos. Antes de poderse levantar, Luffy lo agarró de la cabeza.

"¡Atacar por la espalda es deshonesto!" Gritó lanzándolo al agua.

"Luffy…" Lo llamó Zatch que estaba viendo hacia atrás. Al voltearse Luffy se encontró con todo el resto de la tripulación de Alvida, espadas en alto. La reacción de los chicos fue la lógica: Zatch se volvió a prender del cuello de Luffy y salieron corriendo y gritando. Pero, al llegar al mástil central, Luffy se prendió de él y siguió corriendo mientras su brazo se estiraba aún sujeto al mástil.

Coby, los piratas y Alvida, que seguía trepando por el agujero del suelo, quedaron de piedra al ver esto y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando el dúo, que había avanzado unos cuatro metros más hasta la proa se volteó de pronto sonriendo y diciendo a la vez:

"Era broma. **Gomu gomu no… ROCKETTO**" Y con la última palabra, Luffy se dejó ir y ambos salieron en reversa a alta velocidad chocando contra los piratas y esparciéndolos por la cubierta en diferentes estados de inconsciencia como si fueran pinos de bowling.

"L-L-L-Luffy-san, ¿pero qué cosa se supone que sos?" Preguntó Coby lleno de asombro y no poco espanto ante lo que había visto.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Luffy. "Soy un hombre de goma." Completó estirándose el cachete como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿D-de goma?" Preguntó Coby pero fue interrumpido por Alvida que estaba detrás de él.

"Te comiste una Akuma o mi, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, la Gomu-Gomu no mi." Respondió Luffy si dejar de sonreír mientras Coby corría a refugiarse detrás de Zatch y él.

"Ya veo, así que no son un mito solamente, ¿y ustedes que son cazarrecompensas?"

"Somos piratas." Dijo Zatch sacando pecho.

"¡Piratas! ¿Ustedes dos? ¡No me hagan reír!"

"Por ahora juntamos tripulación. Creo que entre diez y veinte nakama estarían bien."

"Jajajajaja, ya veo así que son piratas, ¿eh? Eso nos convierte en enemigos."

"Lu-Luffy-san, Zatch-san, escapen mientras puedan." Susurró Coby a espaldas de sus salvadores.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No vieron la fuerza de su mazo de hierro? En este mar, esta mujer es la más…" Pero antes de terminar la frase, Coby recordó lo que Luffy le había dicho:

_"__Igual no me importa que sea posible o imposible. Decidí ser rey de piratas y pienso morir intentándolo."_ La frase aún resonaba dentro de su cabeza

"Vamos Coby," Lo incitó Alvida. "¿la más qué?"

Coby estaba harto de seguir como un esclavo, de que lo trataran como una basura y de que le dijeran luego que tenía suerte de que no lo mataran así que apretó los puños con fuerza y soltó la frase que siempre había deseado decirle a Alvida:

"¡La más vieja, fea y espantosa mujer de todos los mares!"

Los que aún podían ver la pelea quedaron paralizados. Alvida mostraba una cara que gritaba 'alerta roja', Coby tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que se fuera alargar a llorar y Luffy y Zatch solo se empezaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

"¿Qué cosa dijiste?" Preguntó Alvida.

"Lo que escuchaste. Me voy a volver un marine y cuando lo haga… cuando lo haga… ¡Te voy a capturar!"

"¡Mocoso idiota!" Gritó Alvida preparándose para golpear.

Coby se encomendaba al cielo. _"No dudes, dije lo que quería por una vez, no me arrepiento de nada."_ Pero antes de que el mazo lo golpeara, Luffy se metió en medio y antes de recibir el golpe en su lugar le dijo:

"¡Bien dicho!" El mazo le dio en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la pirata y tanto Coby como Alvida pensaron que estaba liquidado pero Zatch siguió sonriendo.

"No duele." Sonrió Luffy desde abajo del mazo.

"¿Que qué?" Dijo Alvida.

"Es que soy de goma." Respondió Luffy antes de mover el brazo hacia atrás repeliendo el mazo y al mismo tiempo estirándolo hacia atrás al menos 15 metros. "**Gomu gomu no…**" El brazo de Luffy empezó a volver ganando cada vez más velocidad antes de conectar contra la panza de Alvida. "**¡PISUTORU!**"

Alvida salió volando fuera del barco cayendo justo encima del lacayo que había mandado a volar más temprano ese día.

Los piratas que quedaban en el barco de Alvida y habían presenciado todo el espectáculo estaban paralizados de espanto hasta que Luffy les habló.

"Hey dennos un bote y dejen ir a Coby. Vamos a llevarlo a que se una a la Marina."

"Luffy-san…" Dijo Coby sonriendo por primera vez en un tiempo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran relajarse, se escucharon cañonazos provenientes de tres buques de la marina que acababan de abrir fuego contra el barco pirata.

"La Marina." Dijo Coby.

"Muy bien Coby-dono, ahora puede pedirles unirse a ellos." Dijo Zatch contento.

"Nosotros somos piratas así que mejor nos vamos." Completó Luffy mientras saltaba junto a su pequeño compañero al bote y se preparaban para zarpar.

"E-e-esperen, si me encuentran los marines acá me van a arrestar." Gritó Coby siguiéndolos.

Mientras tanto abajo ya había un bote que se preparaba a escapar y en el estaban las dos personas que habían pasado al Duck al inició del abordaje. Ahora se podía notar que eran dos chicas ambas pelirrojas, una adolescente con pelo corto naranja atado por una bandana y una niña como de la edad de Zatch con pelo largo de un tono rosado, tenía un vestido largo color rosa pálido con las mangas y el pecho color rojizo y un broche al cuello del mismo color rosado que su vestido.

Las dos chicas habían saqueado por completo los tesoros del Miss Love Duck y se preparaban para partir cuando el bote que llevaba al trío de escapistas cayó junto al suyo. Antes de separarse, lo único que pudieron hacer fue establecer contacto visual por un segundo. Tanto Luffy como Zatch miraron a la adolescente y a la niña respectivamente con una expresión neutral; las chicas por otro lado los vieron una más bien confusa y la otra con bastante sorpresa al reconocer a uno de ellos. Luego los botes se separaron por las olas y siguieron cada uno su camino.

"Logramos escapar…" Comentó Coby.

"Jajaja fue divertido." Decía Luffy.

Coby estaba por darle su opinión sobre cuán 'divertido' había sido el viaje, pero al volverse se encontró con que de la espalda de Zatch salía un brillo rojo intenso.

"L-Lufffy-san, Zatch-san, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó señalando el brillo.

"Ah, esto," Contestó Luffy sacando un libro rojo con grabados extraños en la tapa de un bolsillo bordado en la espalda del manto de Zatch. "no sé lo que sea pero brilla de vez en cuando."

"Lo llevaba cuando Luffy me encontró y por algún motivo no dejo de pensar que es algo importante." Agregó Zatch.

"¿Y el brillo?" Preguntó Coby.

"¿Así que es algo inusual? Es que nunca antes he leído un libro"

"Sí es muy inusual los libros no brillan." Respondió Coby.

"Ah, ya veo, así que es un libro misterioso." Concluyó Luffy.

Coby no supo que reponder a eso así que prefirió solo cambiar de tema. "Luffy-san, vos planeas ir al Grand Line para conseguir el One Piece, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"Pero a ese océano se lo conoce como el 'cementerio de piratas'."

"Sí, por eso es que quiero conseguir nakamas fuertes, ¿qué sabes de ese cazador de piratas y el oscuro que dijo la vieja?"

"¿Querés decir Zoro y Brago? Lo último que escuche fue que los capturaron los marines."

"¿Entonces son débiles?" Preguntó Luffy decepcionado.

"¡Para nada! ¡Son unos monstruos! Hay quienes dicen que están en la tierra porque el infierno los mandó de vuelta."

"Unu, entonces son fuertes, Luffy si son buenos tipos pidámosles que sean nuestros nakamas."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Otra vez van a hacer algo tonto?"

"Podrían ser buena gente."

"¡Los atraparon por ser malos! ¡Es imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible! ¡Totalmente impo…" Coby no pudo seguir más porque recibió, de nuevo, un golpe y un cabezazo. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Porque sí." Respondieron los otros dos.

Mientras a lo lejos, en la isla a la que se dirigían, se podía distinguir en un campo de entrenamiento de una base de la Marina a dos siluetas atadas a un poste bajo el sol. La primera era la de un hombre con pantalones y botas verde oscuro, una haramaki verde claro alrededor de su cintura, camiseta manga corta blanca algo sucia y una bandana verde oscuro que le cubría la mitad de la cara, estaba atado por los brazos y el torso a un palo que atravesaba el poste formando una cruz; la otra era la de un chico que bien podría haber pasado por un cadáver por la palidez de su piel que no parecía remitir con el sol, llevaba también botas y pantalones pero los suyos eran negro puro y no se podía ver su pecho por el manto negro que lo cubría así como las cadenas que lo mantenían sentado en el suelo y asegurado al poste, de espaldas al hombre.

* * *

**Y ahí quedo por ahora. Por favor díganme si les gusto y si pueden y quieren denme sugerencias de parejas mamodo-pirata/marine/persona que se les ocurra. Yo ya pensé en un par más pero algunos personajes son complicados así que, si se les ocurre, hagan un mamodo OC y coméntenlo con habilidades y posible compañero (de One Piece obvio) y yo veo si lo pongo. Nada más que decir, gracias por leer.**


	2. Espadachín y demonio

**Ok segundo capítulo por fin perdón a los lectores (54 wow) por la espera. Razones?: Vagancia, universidad y bloqueo creativo.**

**Perdón una actualización miniatura y no hace ni un día que lo pongo pero era algo que quería hacer desde el capi anterior si ya lo leyeron entonces vayan derecho al final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:****Espadachín y demonio**

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando los dos piratas y su miedoso nuevo amigo llegaron desembarcaron en el puerto de Shells Town.

"Eres increíble Coby." Comentaba Luffy. "Sabías donde iba a estar la isla antes de que la encontraramos."

"¡Unu! ¡Coby-dono es asombroso!" Coincisió Zatch halagando al chico.

"La navegación es la habilidad más básica que se debe tener en el mar." Repuso Coby restándole importancia. "Como sea Luffy-san, Zatch-san, en esta isla es donde están 'ellos'. 'El Cazador de Piratas' Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín quien es llamado demonio por quienes lo han visto en acción, y su compañero Brago 'El Oscuro', no se sabe mucho de él salvo que es tan peligroso como Roronoa y usa un poder totalmente desconocido. Son los dos personas demasiado peligrosas así que les pido por favor que no sigan adelante con su plan y… ¡¿Pero en dónde se metieron?!" Completó dándose cuenta de que sus dos interlocutores hacía rato que lo estaban ignorando mientras comían unas manzanas que acababan de comprar.

"Coby aquella es la base de los marines, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Luffy por fin devolviéndole algo de atención mientras señalaba al edificio con la insignia de la Marina alzándose en la cima de la montaña.

Coby apenas y pudo reprimir un suspiro para responder. "Si Luffy-san esa es la base."

"Entonces Zoro-dono y Brago-dono deben estar ahí." Observó Zatch.

A la mención de esos nombres, toda la gente en la calle se apelotó contra las paredes como si los acabaran de amenazar con un cañon.

"E-em, Zatch-san, podría ser lo mejor si no decimos sus nombres en voz alta mientras estemos entre las personas de la isla."

"Unu, puede ser. En fin, Coby-dono, acá también tiene que haber alguien que los acepte para unirse a los marines, ¿verdad?"

"Es verdad Zatch-san, si mal no recuerdo esta base está bajo el mando del capitán Morgan." Respondió Coby.

Otra vez, toda la gente se apelotó contra los muros de los edificios con una expresión idéntica de temor.

"Jajajajaja esta gente es divertida." Reía Luffy mientras veía a los isleños.

"N-no lo entiendo." Tartamudeó Coby. "Lo primero era normal pero ¿por qué se espantarían del nmbre de un capitán de la Marina?"

Luego de un par de minutos, llegaron a la base.

"¿En donde podrán estar?" Comentó Luffy colgándose de uno de los muros que cerraban la base.

"Luffy-san, no los van a tener afuera. Lo más posible es que estén adentro, capaz que bajo tierra, en alguna-"

"Los encontré"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Coby se apuró a colgarse de la pared donde estaban Luffy y Zatch estaban mirando.

"Es imposible que sean-" Se cortó tan pronto tuvo una visión del poste al que estaban atadas dos figuras. La expresión que tenía era una de terror que hasta ese entonces solo usaba con Alvida. "_Bandana y haramaki. Piel pálida con una capa de plumas negras. ¡Esos son, Roronoa y Brago!_" Pensó Coby espantado.

"¿Los desatamos y van a poder irse verdad?" Preguntó Luffy sonriendo.

"¡Unu!"

"¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE SANDECES ESTÁN PENSANDO?!" Chilló Coby. "¡Son monstruos! ¡Los sueltan y ellos los matan!"

"Hey…" Los tres se voltearon para ver a los dos individuos del poste observándolos. "Están molestando." Dijo Zoro. "Esfúmense." Completó Brago.

La cara de espanto de Coby estaba alcanzando niveles nunca antes vistos. "Luffy-san, Zatch-san, si los reclutaran necesitarían tener más vidas que una bolsa de gatos-"

Y una vez más Coby fue interrumpido ese día, esta vez por una escalera que se apoyó contra la pared y por la que subió una chica quien, tras hacerles la seña clásica de 'silencio' a Luffy, Zatch y Coby, saltó al suelo y se empezó a aproximar a los cazarrecompensas.

"¡AH! ¡Chicos hagan algo la van a matar!" Empezó a gritar Coby.

A pesar de las quejas de Coby, la chica llegó hasta donde estaban los supuestos demonios.

"¿Qué haces acá?" Preguntó Zoro mientras Brago de pronto se mostraba más hosco de lo usual.

"Pensé que tendrían hambre así que les prepare algo de onigiri (bolas de arroz)."

"Andate enana, si seguís viniendo te vas a meter en problemas." Repuso Zoro.

"Pero todavía no comen nada." Contestó la chica desenvolviendo la comida que había traído. "Tengan. Es la primera vez que hago algo de comer pero lo hice de corazón así que espero que los disfruten."

Ante esta declaración tanto Zoro como Brago no pudieron más que quedarse viendo a la chica sin saber qué decir.

Tristemente, en ese momento entraron tres personas más al patio donde estaba sucediendo la conversación. Al medio y un poco por delante iba un joven vestido con un traje de color purpura, con el pelo rubio peinado como un ovalo de costado y una expresión de suficiencia simplemente enfermiza plasmada en la cara. Lo flanqueaban dos marines vestidos con el uniforme estándar, las gorras blancas oscureciéndoles el rostro.

"¿Siguen espantando niños par de bestias?" Preguntó el del traje, presunción desbordando de cada silaba en su frase.

"Aparecieron unos raros." Comentó Luffy. "Unu" Acordó Zatch.

"Que suerte. Los marines van a salvar." Suspiró Coby aliviado.

"Estos onigiri tienen buena pinta." Comentó el joven de traje arrebatándole a la chica una de las bolas de arroz antes de comérsela de un bocado… y empezar un ataque de arcadas. "¡Es dulce! ¡¿Usaste azúcar en lugar de sal para hacerlas?!"

"Pensé que iban a quedar mejor así." Contestó la chica con cara triste.

La pequeña no tardó en quedar al borde de las lágrimas cuando el trajeado tiró los otros dos onigiris al suelo y empezó a pisotearlos. "Además alimentar a los prisioneros es un crimen. ¿No querrás que te ejecutemos cierto?"

"Dejala en paz." Dijo Zoro con cara seria. La única respuesta que recibió fue un puñetazo en el estómago que, sumado al hambre bastó para dejarlo adolorido.

"Imbécil." Agregó Brago por lo bajo. Esto le ganó una patada a la cabeza.

"Muy bien, me siento generoso así que no voy a castigar a la niñita." Se volteó hacia uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban. "Tirala afuera de los muros."

El soldado se quedó en blanco. "P-pero, H-Helmeppo-sama…"

"¿Alguna queja? ¿Querés que hable con mi padre respecto a esto?"

"¡N-no!... está bien."

El soldado se acercó a la niña y solo fue capaz de murmurar una disculpa antes de lanzar a la chica por encima de la pared. Luffy saltó rápidamente para atraparla.

"Gracias." Dijo la chica cuando vio que el pirata evitó que cayera.

"Bien hecho Luffy-san." Felicitó Coby a su amigo antes de arrodillarse enfrente de la chica. "¿Estas bien? Que tipo tan malo. ¿Te lastimó? ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan horrible? Chicos..." Se volteó a tiempo de ver… nada. "¡¿No están?!"

"_Miserable_" Pensaban los prisioneros mientras veían al cretino con traje desternillándose de risa después de que la chica, aparentemente, cayó fuera de la base.

"Todavía aguantan." Consiguió decir el rubio dejando de reír.

"Vamos a aguantar el mes entero." Repuso Zoro.

"Sigan repitiendo eso basuras." Respondió el otro.

"Faltan solo diez días." Habló Brago mientras se iban.

Zoro miró hacia arriba tratando de ver si había un indicio de que la chica estuviera bien, en su lugar se encontró con los dos piratas compartiendo una sonrisa de idiota.

"No parecen tan mala gente." Comentó Zatch.

"Pero para aguantar esta humillación no deben ser tan fuertes." Contestó Luffy. "A nosotros nos habría tomado menos de tres días escaparnos."

"Nos motivan cosas diferentes." Repuso Zoro sonriendo. "Vamos a demostrarle a esos tontos que podemos aguantar. Definitivamente."

"No es que sea mi opinión." Agregó Brago.

"No empezaste a quejarte hasta que nos ataron. Podrías haberme parado antes."

"Bueno," Interrumpió Luffy. "nosotros ya nos íbamos."

"Alto." Los llamó Zoro. "¿Me podrían pasar eso?" Agregó mirando las bolas de arroz pisoteadas.

"¿Seguro? Están llenas de tierra."

"¡Dámelas nomás!" Gritó Zoro.

Luffy agarró una de las bolas y Zatch la otra y se las dieron a Zoro y Brago respectivamente. Cuando Zatch se acercó a Brago, este se lo quedó viendo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿No la querés?"

"¿Qué no sabes quién soy?"

"¡Unu! Sos Brago 'el Oscuro' un cazarrecompensas."

"Quiero decir _qué_ soy."

"¿Uh? Sos un chico." Respondió Zatch extrañado.

"_¿No sabe lo que soy? No, imposible, acá pasa algo raro._" Pensó Brago. ¿Por qué lo estaría ayudando?

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo soy Zatch Bell."

Después de eso Brago también comió el onigiri y ambos dijeron que estaba rico y que le agradecieran a la niña. Luffy y Zatch sonrieron y prometieron pasar el mensaje.

Fuera de la base se encontraron con Coby y la chica, que se presentó como Rika, y le comentaron lo que pasó haciéndola sonreír porque se comieron la comida que les preparó.

"¿Realmente son tan malos como se dice?" Se preguntó Coby.

"¡No lo son!" Gritó Rika. "Es por culpa nuestra que están en este lío. Hace tres semanas Helmeppo bajó con su lobo mascota a la ciudad y fue al bar de mi mami, el lobo causó destrozos por todos lados y me atacó pero entonces ellos se aparecieron y lo mataron. Como Helmeppo es hijo del capitán Morgan amenazó con ejecutarnos a todos. Entonces hizo una apuesta con ambos de que si eran sus prisioneros por un mes entonces iba a ignorar todo el problema. Desde entonces ellos han estado siendo torturados todos los días." Para el final de la historia tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

"Así que eso era." Dijo Coby entendiendo.

En ese momento se escuchó a Helmeppo presumiendo en el bar de Ririka, la madre de Rika, de que, como estaba aburrido, iba a ejecutar a los cazarrecompensas ese mismo día. Todo el bar escuchó esto incluidas las dos chicas sentadas al fondo, mismas que habían saqueado en el barco de Alvida. En ese momento, Luffy entro por la puerta y golpeó a Helmeppo con fuerza, haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared.

"¡Luffy-san no podes hacerle eso a un marine!" Gritó Coby mientras él y Zatch retenían al capitán.

"Maldito." Dijo Helmeppo lagrimeando por la fuerza del golpe. "¡Le voy a decir a mi padre que te ejecute!" Dicho esto, salió corriendo. Luffy y compañía no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino pero para ayudar a Zoro y Brago.

Dentro del bar no había alguien que no estuviera sorprendido por los acontecimientos. Sin embargo la más sorprendida era la niña de pelo rosa largo quien, una vez más había visto a alguien muy familiar.

"_Es el. ¿Qué estás haciendo Zatch?_"

De vuelta en la base, el calor y el cansancio habían llevado a Zoro a un sueño, el recuerdo que lo hacía avanzar, una chica que lo derrotaba en una batalla de entrenamiento dos espadas contra una. Apuntando la espada de madera en su mano le decía que aún tenía que mejorar. "_Lo prometí. Aún no puedo morir._" Despertando agitado, el espadachín recordó dónde estaba.

"Otra vez pensando en eso." Comentó Brago.

"Dejame en paz." Contestó Zoro. "Casi me arrepiento de habértelo contado."

En ese momento aparecieron Luffy y Zatch saltando sobre el muro.

"Ustedes dos tienen demasiado tiempo libre."

"Los voy a soltar y entonces van a ser nakama de mi tripulación." Contestó Luffy. "Busco nakamas fuertes para mi ser pirata."

"¿Pirata? Me reúso. Los piratas son escoria. ¿Querés que seamos de los malos?"

"¿Creí que ya les decían demonios?" Interrumpió Zatch.

"Lo que diga el resto del mundo no importa. Voy a vivir y salir de este lugar y eso es todo."

"¿Sos un espadachín cierto?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Sí pero ese hijo idiota confiscó nuestras cosas antes de atarnos."

"Muy bien, Zatch vamos a ir a recuperar la espada de Zoro y entonces él y Brago van a ser nuestros nakama."

"¡Unu!"

"¡No decidan cosas ustedes solos!" "¡¿Por qué me incluyen a mí?!" Ambas quejas cayeron en oídos sordos mientras el dúo empezaba a correr.

"¡Hey, la base está a otro lado!" Gritó Brago viendo que, efectivamente, iban en la dirección contraria.

Los dos se pararon y Zatch se subió a la espalda de Luffy. "**Gomu Gomu no Rocketto**" Gritó Luffy mientras se agarraba de una pared y salía lanzado a la base.

"¿También viste eso?"

"Sí."

"OK."

Ya en la base los chicos vieron que pasaba algo en el techo así que, con otro **Gomu Gomu no Rocketto**, se lanzaron hasta arriba. Por desgracia, el envión fue demasiado y terminaron tumbando la nueva estatua por y para el narcisista jefe de la base, el capitán Morgan.

"APTRAPEN A ESOS DOS. ¡LOS VOY A EJECUTAR!"

"Ese es el que me golpeó papá." Se apresuró a decir Helmeppo pero en ese momento los dos piratas los agarraron y se lo llevaron para que los guiara a la espada de Zoro.

Después de un par de vueltas llegaron a la habitación y Luffy agarró las tres katanas que había ahí. "¿Cuál será la de Zoro? Ah qué más da, voy a llevar las tres así igual tiene algún repuesto."

"Hey, ¿no te llevás también el libro?" Preguntó Helmeppo.

"¿Libro?"

"También le confiscamos un libro a esos dos está sobre el escritorio."

Zatch fue a agarrar el libro pero al verlo se quedó paralizado.

"Luffy, mira esto." Dijo Zatch sosteniendo el libro del escritorio, era igual al de Zatch pero de color negro puro con los caracteres en blanco.

"Sí está escrito en un idioma raro y nadie en la base lo pudo leer."

"Así que también él tiene uno de esos." Comentó Luffy. En eso miró fuera de la ventana y vio a un pelotón de marines a punto de dispararle a Zoro, Brago y Coby que por alguna razón estaba junto al poste. "¡Zatch, subite a mi espalda rápido, les van a disparar!"

Debajo en el patio, Coby les explicó la situación de la ejecución a los dos prisioneros y que en ese momento Luffy y Zatch los estaban ayudando antes de pedirles que, aun si no se volvían piratas, que por lo menos les devolvieran el favor. Justo entonces Morgan se apareció acompañado de varios marines para ejecutar a todos ahí pero, en el momento de los disparos, Luffy se puso enfrente de los rifles haciendo rebotar las balas.

"¿P-pero quién mierda sos vos?" Preguntó Zoro atónito.

"Yo soy Luffy, el futuro Rey de los Piratas."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Brago.

"El Rey de Piratas es el Pirata Rey." Contestó Luffy antes de mostrarle las espadas y el libro a Zoro. "No sabía cuál era tuya así que traje todas las espadas."

"Todas son mías. Uso el San Tou Ryuu." Respondió a su vez Zoro. "También trajiste el libro de Brago parece."

"Ah es de Brago entonces, bueno entonces después te podemos preguntar sobre eso porque Zatch también tiene uno de esos y queríamos saber que significan."

"¿No saben para que es el libro?" Preguntó Brago como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"No. Zatch perdió la memoria así que, si sabes algo de él, podría ser muy útil."

"_Entonces eso era._" Ahora Brago entendía.

"Entonces se los damos a cambio de que sean nuestros nakama."

"Si serán." Dijo Zoro. "Está bien hijo del demonio. Prefiero seguirte que morir acá."

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero Zatch después tenemos que hablar. Hasta luego de esa conversación voy decidirme pueden considerarme un miembro temporal."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Zatch tenemos nuestros nakama!" Celebró Luffy sin escuchar la última parte.

"¡Unu!" Zatch estaba en la misma.

"¡Luffy-san, Zatch-san, los marines se acercan!" Era cierto, los marines por fin salieron de su estupor y decidieron que, si las pistolas no servían entonces iban a usar espadas para matarlos.

Luffy estaba peleando con los nudos que ataban a Zoro y Zatch, por un motivo que solo él conocía, estaba tratando de morder las cadenas de Brago hasta romperlas.

"¡Dame las espadas y el libro ya!" Gritó Zoro viendo que los soldados se acercaban.

"Pero son cuatro cosas y vos solo tenés dos manos."

"¡No importa dámelos ya!"

Los marines estaban sobre ellos espadas en alto, Coby cerró los ojos, escuchó un espadazo y sintió… nada. Abriendo los ojos extrañado, Coby vio a Zoro con la mano derecha sosteniendo una espada, la izquierda sostenía otra espada y el libro y la tercera espada en su boca.

"Se mueven se mueren." Les dijo el espadachín a los marines antes de dirigirse a su nuevo capitán. "No me importa ser de los buenos o de los malos, tengo un sueño que cumplir: voy a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y mi nombre los van a conocer todos. Si te llegas a meter en el paso, te voy a matar con estas mismas espadas."

"¿El máximo espadachín?" Preguntó Luffy. "Bien no espero menos de un nakama del Rey de los Piratas."

"Zatch." Llamó Brago todavía encadenado al poste. "¿Querías saber sobre el libro verdad?" Zatch asintió. "Muy bien entonces. ¡Zoro soltame ahora!"

"OK." Respondió Zoro ingeniándoselas para ojear el libro negro mientras mantenía el agarre en su espada. Al llegar a una página con letras de color diferente (tan negras como las tapas del libro), Zoro epezó a recitar. "El primer hechizo: ¡**Reisu**!"

Al momento de pronunciarlo, las cadenas alrededor de Brago explotaron con una ola de energía color violeta oscuro. Al despejarse el humo, se pudo ver a Brago parado como si nada.

"Quien lea el hechizo de nuestro libro desata nuestro poder." Explicó Brago extendiendo la mano hacia los marines que Zoro detenía. "Continúa."

"El segundo hechizo: ¡**Gravirei**!"

Al instante los soldados cayeron al suelo, la gravedad a su alrededor aumentada varias veces.

"¡Genial!" Gritó Luffy. "¡Yo quiero probar también!" Agregó agarrando el libro del bolsillo de Zatch y ojeándolo mientras empezaba a brillar. "OK acá hay algo, el primer hechizo: ¡**Zakeru**!"

Al momento de decirlo, Zatch estaba mirando a Luffy y Brago quien observaba a Zatch pudo ver que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y un relámpago salía de su boca para golpear al chico del sombrero.

"¡Qué fue eso Zatch!" Gritó Luffy con la ropa chamuscada pero más allá intacto.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Zatch mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. "¿Luffy que le pasó a tu ropa?"

"Me la chamuscaste con un rayo que te salió de la boca."

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuándo?"

"Justo ahora, ¿o te volvió a dar amnesia?"

"No fue amnesia." Intervino Brago. "Pareciera ser que al momento de lanzar un ataque el enano pierde la consciencia. Esto significa que los ataques que haga van a salir hacia donde este mirando."

"Entiendo entonces Zatch, cuando estemos en una batalla, mira a donde señale antes de que pronuncie el hechizo."

"Unu." En ese momento, un grupo de marines trató de atacar. Luffy apuntó al grupo y Zatch no dudó un segundo en girar en la dirección que apuntaba su compañero antes de que este pronunciara. "¡**Zakeru**!" un relámpago barrió con el grupo de marines.

"_¿Ya tienen ese nivel de compenetración y es la primera vez que combaten juntos?_" Se preguntó Brago sorprendido.

Morgan trató de atacar a Zoro durante la confusión pero cuando lo iba a atacar con su mano de hacha, Luffy intervino con un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder.

"¡Soy Morgan 'Mano de Hacha' un civil no puede vencerme!"

"Yo soy Luffy, un placer."

"¡MUERE!" Gritó lanzando un hachazo.

"¡No quiero!" Repuso Luffy esquivando y dándole una patada en la cara.

"¡Quieto Sombrero de Paja!" Interrumpió Helmeppo con una pistola apuntándole a Coby a la cabeza. "¡Si continuas con esto voy a ejecutar a este amigo tuyo!"

De la nada Brago estaba enfrente de Helmeppo tumbándolo de un golpe. "Ten la decencia de atacar a tu oponente, tomar rehenes es patético."

Con la distracción Morgan una vez más intento un ataque a traición, ahora contra Luffy, pero, una vez más, fue detenido, esta vez por un triple corte al abdomen cortesía de Zoro.

"Gracias por eso, Zoro."

"Devolvía el favor, Capitán."

Todos en la base se quedaron estáticos al ver que estos cuatro piratas habían vencido al temido capitán pero, contrario a los que no habitaban la isla creían, estallaron en vítores al ya no estar bajo el terror de este marine corrupto. En la ciudad no tardaron en saberlo también y a nueva tripulación más Coby fueron invitados a un banquete en el bar de Rika y su madre.

"Bueno capitán," Empezó Zoro luego de que todos los cuatro piratas estuvieron llenos. "¿cuántos somos en la tripulación en total?"

"¿Y dónde está el barco?" Agregó Brago escaneando el puerto por una insignia pirata.

"Somos nosotros cuatro." Respondió Luffy.

"Y ese es nuestro barco." Terminó de pintar la imagen Zatch mientras señalaba el esquife en que llegaron a la isla.

Zoro y Brago ya se estaban lamentando de su desición cuando los marines de la base entraron y les dijeron que, como eran piratas, tenían que irse de la isla de inmediato. Luffy estuvo de acuerdo y todos empezaron a enfilar a la puerta cuando el que al parecer era el nuevo jefe de la base le preguntó a Coby si también era un nakama.

"Él estaba en un barco con una pirata gordísima…" Empezó a hablar Luffy sin que nadie se lo esperara. Coby, en un momento de pánico, golpeó a Luffy para que dejara de hablar y en ese momento tanto Luffy como Zatch se pusieron a golpearlo dejándole en claro al marine en jefe que no eran amigos. Luego de que les recordaran de nuevo a los piratas que ya no podían estar ahí y estos se fueran, Coby provechó el momento para al fin enlistarse en la marina.

"Buena actuación ahí atrás pero los marines igual podrían averiguar algo." Dijo Brago mientras se acercaban al pequeño bote.

"Coby-dono va a estar bien no te preocupes." Respondió Zatch sonriendo.

"Tampoco lo estaba, era un comentario."

"Muy bien, es hora de partir." Anunció Luffy.

"Luffy-san." Coby, Rika y Ririka estaban detrás de ellos. "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Este marine no te va a olvidar!" Dijo Coby con la pose más solemne que podía.

"Un marine agradeciendo a un pirata. Es la primera vez que veo eso." Comentó Zoro divertido.

Los piratas terminaron de alistar el bote y zarparon al fin mientras el resto del pueblo y hasta los marines de la base los despedían (claro que los marines después iban a pasar por tres días de ayuno como castigo por eso).

"Allá vamos." Dijo Luffy a sus nakamas. "Voy a ser el rey de piratas."

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que ese sea tu sueño?" Preguntó Zoro.

"Ninguna. Pero se lo prometí a alguien, que iba a ser el más grande pirata con la tripulación más fuerte, ¡con este sombrero de testigo!" Explicó Luffy sosteniendo el sombrero en su cabeza.

"Ya veo."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Grand Line ALLÁ VOY!"

**Proximamente:**

**Los piratas avanzan a su próximo destino y en el camino se revela el pasado del capitán y dos de sus nakama.**

**Luffy: La proxima vez en One Book "Sombrero y batalla" ¡Yo voy a ser el Rey de Piratas!**

* * *

**Eso es todo ojalá les gustara gracias a mis followers NuevoMundo y Luxzord-Master**

**Reviews:**

**Luxzord-Master: Gracias por el apoyo. Sobre Robin si queres decir Leila de los mamodos milenarios para ella ya tengo pensado otra cosa pero es verdad también habría sido una buena compañera.**

**Gracias de vuelta por seguirme/esperarme hasta acá y como en el capítulo anterior les pedí, si se les ocurre un OC mamodo que les parezca cool para alguno de One Piece dejenme saber me podría venir de perlas.**

**Quería agregar el avance. Como para darme un empujecito a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Sombrero y batalla

**Bueno, tercer capítulo va. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**** Sombrero y batalla**

El esquife flotaba tranquilo en el agua, la suave brisa hinchando la vela y guiándolo, guiándolo… a la deriva.

"Tengo hambre." Se quejaba Luffy.

"Tendríamos que haberle pedido a Ririka-dono algo de comida antes de irnos."

"A propósito, Zatch," Intervino Brago. "¿Por qué a todos los demás de la isla les seguís llamando con honoríficos y a Zoro y a mí ya no?"

"¿Eh? Eso es obvio, es que ahora somos nakama."

"Yo todavía no acepte eso."

"En fin." Terció Zoro decidiendo preguntarle a Luffy lo obvio. "¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la próxima isla?"

"Ni idea." Repuso el rey aspirante. "Seguimos la corriente y llegaremos a una isla. En algún momento."

"¿Querés ser el Rey de los Piratas y no sabes navegar?" Preguntó Zoro sin creérselo.

"¿Y ustedes dos no saben navegar tampoco?" Interrogó a su vez Luffy al espadachín y su acompañante. "¿No eran cazarrecompensas?"

"No, yo me embarqué para encontrar a alguien, pero entonces no conseguí volver a mi isla y empecé a cobrar recompensas para tener con que comer. Brago me acompañó 'por razones propias´."

"Así que se perdieron." Resumió Luffy con sorna.

"¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien como vos!" Gritó Zoro golpeando la nave con un poco demasiado de fuerza.

La pequeña embarcación se bamboleó y el movimiento más el viento que soplaba arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza de Luffy. Todos se quedaron viendo como el sombrero se elevaba más allá del mástil. En ese momento, ocurrieron a la ves varias cosas.

Luffy se lanzó a agarrar el sombrero antes de que este cayera al mar. "Shanks…" Se escuchó el susurro del joven mientras se estiraba para atraparlo; el libro de Zatch empezó a brillar alertando a Zoro y Brago; y a Zatch le dio un dolor de cabeza forzándolo a cerrar los ojos mientras en su mente aparecía una imagen.

_"¿Un recuerdo? No, de alguna manera, no parece que sea mío"_ Pensó el niño rubio mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y veía a todos sus nakama (Luffy volvía a tener el sombrero en su cabeza después de que Zoro lo atrapara) mirándolo atentamente.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Cerraste los ojos con fuerza y tu libro brilló." Explicó Brago. "Así que la pregunta más bien la tendríamos que hacer nosotros."

"No lo sé." Contestó Zatch con sinceridad. "Fue como si recordara algo, pero sé que el recuerdo no era mío. Es raro porque no recuerdo nada, pero, de algún modo, sé que la imagen no me pertenece."

Brago tenía una buena idea de qué había pasado pero decidió asegurarse del todo. "¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"A un hombre pelirrojo, con unas cicatrices como arañazos sobre su ojo izquierdo y que usaba el sombrero de Luffy."

"¿¡Eh!? Zatch, ¿conoces a Shanks?"

"¿Unu? ¿Quién es Shanks?"

"Es el hombre que acabas de describir. El me dio este sombrero."

Brago consideró este el momento apropiado para interceder. "Lo que el enano vio fue el recuerdo de Luffy."

Los dos se lo quedaron viendo sin comprender.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que Zatch vio mis recuerdos?"

"Con el libro." Explicó Zoro, metiéndose a la conversación. "Es otra cualidad que tienen estos libros."

"Creo que es hora de que explique qué son los libros, de dónde vienen nuestros poderes y, más importante, qué es lo que vos y yo somos Zatch."

Zatch estaba poniéndose nervioso. "¿Cómo que 'qué soy'? Soy un niño, ¿o no?"

"No. Vos, yo y al menos 98 seres más de este mundo pertenecemos a una raza de demonios llamados mamodo."

Zatch estaba en shock. ¿Él era un demonio? ¿De ahí venía que pudiera lanzar rayos como Luffy había dicho? ¿Qué iba a pensar Luffy de eso? ¿Los iba a echar de su tripulación por no querer nada que ver con ellos?

"¡GENIAL!" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el propio Luffy que los veía a él y a Brago con estrellas en los ojos. "¡Verdaderos demonios como mis nakama! ¡Eso es de lo mejor!"

"Luffy, ¿entonces no te molesta?"

"¡Claro que no! Esto lo hace aún mejor. Esta va a ser toda una aventura."

"¡Como sea!" Interrumpió Brago tratando de volver a su explicación. "Provenimos de otra dimensión, de un lugar llamado el Ultramundo. En ese lugar, una vez cada mil años, se elige a cien mamodos jóvenes; estos son enviados a otro mundo cada uno con un libro. Ahí, ellos deben encontrar a un 'Guardián del Libro', es decir, un habitante de ese mundo capaz de leer los hechizos del libro de ese mamodo y liberar sus poderes mágicos. A medida que mamodo y guardián se fortalecen y su vínculo crece, aparecen nuevos y más poderosos hechizos.

La misión de los mamodos es encontrar a otros y quemar sus libros. Cuando el libro se quema, el mamodo vuelve al Ultramundo y queda fuera de la competencia. Al final, el ultimo mamodo en pie es coronado como el Rey del Ultramundo. Esa es La Competencia del Rey." Terminó de explicar el demonio de la gravedad. "Esa también es la razón de que me negara a formar parte de esta tripulación hasta ahora. Zatch, ahora que posees esta información, ¿vas a enfrentarme para estar un paso más cerca de la corona?" Preguntó poniéndose en guardia. Zoro acercaba lentamente la mano a su libro, preparándose para atacar.

"No." La declaración dejó a los ex-cazarrecompensas paralizados de sorpresa. "No me importa esa batalla, no sé si quisiera ser el rey de mi mundo. Entiendo que, al final, va a ser necesario que nos enfrentemos, así que te propongo algo: seamos nakama y continuemos juntos hasta que Luffy sea el Rey de Piratas. Cuando hayamos llegado al final del Grand Line, vamos a enfrentarnos." Completó Zatch extendiendo su mano hacia Brago.

"¿El final del Grand Line? Te informó que, además de mis hechizos, también poseo la habilidad de percibir la presencia de otros mamodo. Todos están concentrándose en ese océano, como si los llamara. Pedirme que nuestra batalla sea al final de ese lugar es afirmar que vamos a ser los dos últimos mamodo en pie de la competencia. Algo como eso…" Brago tomó con fuerza la mano de Zatch, aceptando la proposición. "¡Me agrada! Si un enano como vos se mantiene hasta el mismísimo final de la contienda, va a ser muy divertido llamarte rival."

Zatch simplemente sonreía, feliz de que Brago aceptara ser nakama suyo y de Luffy. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una duda.

"Entonces Brago, ¿cómo es que pude ver el recuerdo de Luffy?"

"Ah cierto, el libro también es un nexo entre el mamodo y su guardián. En contadas ocasiones, cuando uno de los dos siente una emoción muy fuerte, el libro puede transmitirla de uno a otro o incluso transmitir un fragmento de un recuerdo especialmente fuerte. Mientras mayor es la conexión mamodo/guardián, mayor es esta habilidad. Algunas veces las parejas pueden estar tan compenetradas que solo basta con que uno de los dos este en contacto con el libro y el guardián diga el hechizo para que el mamodo lo ejecute."

"Así que," Resumió Luffy. "de verdad es un libro misterioso."

Brago no cayó al suelo, era demasiado fuerte para caer solo porque alguien decía estupideces. Sin embargo, eso sí bastó para hacer que se tambaleara.

"En fin, hay una forma de que Zatch vea todo el recuerdo de ese tal Shanks." Dijo Brago ganándose la atención de los dos poseedores del libro rojo. "Si ambos sostienen el libro y Luffy se concentra en el recuerdo, entonces Zatch podría verlo también."

"¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Zatch vamos a probarlo!"

"¡Unu!"

En unos segundos, los dos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro (toda una hazaña en sí misma dado el tamaño de la embarcación) con el libro entre ellos. Luffy puso la mano en el libro, cerró los ojos y el libro empezó a brillar. Zatch prontamente tocó también la cubierta brillante y el recuerdo de la infancia de Luffy inundó su mente.

**Flashback**

La pequeña Villa Foosha ubicada en la Isla Dawn en el East Blue era un lugar sencillo. Casa pequeñas y coloridas, un bar algunos mercados, nada demasiado extravagante; los residentes de este lugar eran personas tranquilas y pacíficas.

"¡Ya me tienen harto!" Excepto, claro está, por un niñito de cinco años llamado Monkey D. Luffy. En está ocasión, Luffy se había trepado al molino de viento que daba nombre a la aldea y desde ahí gritaba a los cuatro vientos para que todos lo escucharan mientras sostenía un puñal que, en su mano, más parecía una espada corta. "¡Voy a mostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz!"

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos Luffy a ver qué podés hacer!" Se escuchó desde abajo la voz entre curiosa y burlona de uno de los espectadores.

Estas ocurrencias no eran raras y ya todos se esperaban alguna declaración de fuerza o valentía, o que, en el peor de los casos, el chico saltara y tuvieran que atraparlo. Debido a esto, sí que fue una sorpresa cuando el chico torció la mano del puñal enterrándolo fuertemente debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

"¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Un poco de gasa pegada con cinta médica, dos puntos de sutura y al menos tres docenas de regaños más tarde, el pequeño estaba sentado en la barra del bar de la localidad.

"¿Ven? No me dolió nada." Comentaba mientras ríos de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡No vuelvas a hacer tonterías así!" Repuso el hombre sentado al lado de Luffy en la barra. Este usaba pantalones negros con una faja roja que sostenía una camisa blanca desabotonada, tenía sandalias en los pies y en su cabeza un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja. El nombre del hombre era Shanks 'el Pelirrojo´ capitán pirata que estaba usando la villa como base de operaciones para su tripulación.

"Igual un día voy a ser pirata así que, ¿por qué no empezar ahora?" Repuso Luffy. "¿Podrías llevarme con ustedes la próxima vez que se vayan de aventura?"

"Jajajajaja. ¿Un enano como vos navegando con piratas como nosotros? No me hagas reír. Lo más de lo que nos servirías es si le hacemos caso a tu remera y te usamos de ancla. ¡Si ni siquiera sabes nadar jajaja!"

"¡Eso no importa!" Gritó Luffy. "¡Aún si no sé nadar, tengo puños fuertes como pistolas!"

"Ah, sí… pistolas."

"¡¿Qué tipo de tono es ese?!"

"Cálmate Luffy." Dijo un hombre rubio con barba rala, pantalones blancos camisa azul y una cinta en la frente en que se leía 'Yasopp'.

"¡Cierto!" Agregó, entre mordidas a un pedazo de carne, un gordo vestido con pantalones cortos, una camiseta verde a rayas verticales con un gorro a juego y unas antiparras oscuras llamado Lucky Roo. "¡Divertirnos es nuestra regla número uno!"

"¡Mientras exploramos nuevas islas!"

"¡Y disfrutamos la libertad!"

"Ya no le llenen la cabeza de fantasías." Interrumpió Shanks.

"¡Pero es la verdad Capitán!" Repuso Roo.

"Sí, Luffy es divertido." Agregó otro de los piratas.

"¿Por qué no lo llevamos de verdad al próximo viaje?" Terció otro.

"OK, entonces alguno de ustedes se queda en su lugar." Repuso el entonces portador del sombrero.

"¡Perdón chiquitín!" "¡Tema zanjado!" "¡A beber!"

"¡BASTARDOS TRAICIONEROS!"

"Acéptalo Luffy, sos muy joven para ser pirata."

"¡No es verdad!"

"Cálmate. Toma algo de jugo."

"¡Gracias Capitán!"

"DAJAJAJAJA. ¡Ves de eso hablo! ¡¿Qué clase de pirata toma jugo?! DAJAJAJAJA."

"¡ESO FUE UN TRUCO BARATO! ¡SHANKS BASTARDO!" Gritó Luffy alejándose de la barra. "Maldición. ¿Cómo convenzo a Shanks de que me deje acompañarlo?" Se preguntó en vos alta.

"El Capitán lo hace por tu bien chico." Le llegó la respuesta por parte de un hombre fornido de pelo largo atado detrás de la cabeza, estaba fumando una pipa mientras se sentaba mirando en dirección a Luffy y a la barra. Su nombre era Ben Beckmann.

"¿Qué significa eso Primer Oficial-san?" Preguntó Luffy sin entender.

"Puede parecer interesante, pero Shanks sabe que la vida de un pirata también es difícil. Él no quiere que salgas lastimado, no es por reírse de tu sueño."

"Eso no es verdad. Shanks solo disfruta de burlarse." Repuso Luffy señalando a Shanks quien, viendo al pequeño entre risas murmuraba cosas como 'Chico ancla', 'No sabe nadar' y 'Me encanta burlarme de ese enano'.

"Creo que tenes razón, se lo pasa genial." No pudo menos que concordar el primer oficial de los Piratas Pelirrojos mientras veía a su capitán, una gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca.

"Capitán, me alegra ver que estén disfrutando." Sonó una voz mientras desde la parte trasera del bar emergía una mujer de expresión alegre y amable, con corto cabello verde oscuro sostenido con una bandana a naranja de rayas en diagonal con una camisa a juego de mangas negras y una pollera larga. Ella era la cantinera del bar, Makino, trayendo un plato con carne y un vaso de jugo para Luffy y uno de arroz con una botella de sake para Sanks.

"¡Gracias Makino!" Agradeció Luffy la comida. "Ponelo en mi cuenta de tesoro."

"¿Cuenta de tesoro? No estarás estafando a la dama, ¿verdad Luffy?" Interrogó Shanks.

"¡No! Cuando sea pirata y tenga muchos tesoros voy a volver y pagarle."

"¡Ja ja ja! ¡Voy a estar esperando!" Dijo Makino sonriendo.

"Shanks, ¿cuánto más se van a quedar?" Preguntó Luffy mientras interrumpía su ataque a la carne de su plato.

"Pues ya llevamos un año con este pueblo como nuestra base de operaciones, así que haremos unos dos viajes más antes de enfilar al Grand Line."

"¡Bien! Para entonces voy a saber nadar."

"OK, suerte dajaja."

En ese momento, la puerta del bar se salió de los goznes resultado de la patada de quien lideraba al grupo que entró al bar.

"¡Permiso!" Gritó el líder para después escanear el lugar observando a la tripulación. "Así que ustedes son los piratas, ¿eh? Se ven bastante patéticos."

"¿P-puedo ayudarlo?" Preguntó Makino algo asustada.

El hombre que había roto la puerta era bastante alto, de pelo largo atado sobre su cabeza, barba corta y una cicatriz en cruz sobre el ojo derecho, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y un abrigo marrón largo del que asomaba la empuñadura de una espada a la altura de la cintura. "Vamos, vamos, no se asusten. Mis chicos y yo solamente queremos diez barriles de sake y nos vamos."

En medio de esto, Luffy seguía con hambre y escaneó la barra hasta encontrar una fruta violeta con unas espirales extrañas en la piel. Sin pensárselo demasiado, el niño tomo la fruta y empezó a comer.

"D-disculpe, pero ya no nos queda sake." Respondió la cantinera sintiéndose incomoda todavía.

"Perdón." Intervino Shanks sonriendo. "Parece que nosotros nos terminamos todala bebida." En ese momento le ofreció la botella que Makino le había traído y que seguía cerrada. "Esta es la última botella, quédatela si queres."

El bandido de la montaña miró a Shanks antes de romper la botella de un golpe, bañando al capitán en sake.

"¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Mi nombre es Higuma y mi cabeza vale ocho millones de moras. Ya maté a 56 personas así que no te creas que te podés burlar de mí; piratas y bandidos montañeros no se llevan bien."

Shanks simplemente se agachó en el suelo a juntar los pedazos de vidrio de la botella rota. "Mira lo que hiciste. ¡Perdón Makino! ¿Tenes con que limpiar?"

"¡Ah! ¡N-no importa ahora lo limpio yo!"

Higuma se lo tomó a insulto. Desenvainó la espada y barrió la barra cubriendo al pirata de más bebida y comida.

"Ya que tanto te gusta limpiar, acá hay para rato." Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y partir con sus bandidos al próximo pueblo. "¡Adios panda de gallinas! ¡Jajajajaja!"

"¡Capitán, ¿está bien?!" Pregunto la cantinera preocupada inclinándose sobre él.

Shanks simplemente exhalo un suspiro antes de que, junto con toda su tripulación, se largara a reír de toda la situación.

"Jajajajaja. ¡El capitán se veía tan tonto!"

"¡Le dieron una paliza!"

"¡Waajajajajajaja!" Se reía el mismo Shanks.

"¡¿DE QUÉ SE ESTÁN RIENDO?!" Gritó Luffy sin creerse la situación. "¡Eso fue vergonzoso! ¡¿Por qué no pelearon aún si ellos eran más?! ¡Esa actitud no es de un hombre y menos de un pirata!"

"Te entiendo Luffy, pero esto era sobre una botella de sake. No hace falta armar escándalo por algo así." Repuso Shanks mientras secaba su sombrero.

"No me hables cobarde." Dijo Luffy mientras trataba de alejarse.

"Hey, Luffy, tranquilo." Dijo Shanks agarrando el brazo de Luffy para detenerlo.

Luffy trató de alejarse igualmente y esto resultó en que su brazo se estiró medio metro como una banda elástica gigante.

"¡¿EEEEHHHH?!"

_"¡Su brazo! ¿Podrá ser?"_ Pensó Shanks mirando el cofre sobre la barra para verlo vacío.

"¡Luffy! ¡¿Viste una fruta como esta?!" Preguntó Lucky Roo mostrándole un dibujo de la fruta extraña.

"Sí. Me la comí de postre, pero sabía horrible."

"¡Imbécil!" Chilló Shanks sosteniéndolo por los hombros. "¡Esa era la Gomu-Gomu no mi! ¡Una Akuma no mi que vuelve a su portador en un hombre de goma! ¡Pero ahora tenes la Maldición del Mar y no vas a poder nadar nunca!"

"¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡¿ES UNA BROMA NO?!"

"¡Si serás IDIOTA!"

Luffy no tardó en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo de goma y los Piratas Pelirrojos partieron en otro viaje corto un par de días después. Villa Foosha seguía siendo un lugar tranquilo.

"¡Alcalde! ¡Alcalde! ¡Tenemos problemas!" Gritó Makino entrando a la oficina del alcalde Woop Slap.

"Makino. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"¡Luffy fue secuestrado por los bandidos!"

Era verdad, los bandidos habían vuelto al Happy Bar y Luffy había tratado de enfrentarlos en defensa de Shanks y sus nakama. Ahora estaban en la plaza del pueblo viendo de qué manera podían dañar al chico de goma ya que los golpes no lo dañaban.

"¡Que alguien lo ayude!" Susurraban los aldeanos asustados.

"¡Pero nos matarían! Aparte fue Luffy el que los provocó."

Higuma retenía a Luffy contra la fuente con su pie. "Mocoso elegiste muy mal al insultarme." Dijo en voz baja desenvainando su espada y apuntándole.

"¡Dejenlo ir!" Gritó Woop Slap que acababa de llegar con Makino. "No queremos pelear. Hasta les pagamos, pero dejen ir al chico."

Higuma sonrió. "Los viejos siempre son más sabios." Comentó antes de voltearse hacia el niño. "Por desgracia él no lo fue al insultarme, y eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar." Terminó alzando la espada.

"Me preguntaba por qué no había nadie en el bar…" La frase hizo que todos en la plaza se paralizaran para ver al nuevo grupo que acababa de llegar detrás de Makino y el alcalde. "Así que era por esto."

"¡Capitán!" Exclamó Makino.

"¿Vos de vuelta pirata basura? No sé qué quieras, pero mejor te vas antes que te lastime."

El pelirrojo lo ignoró olímpicamente y solo avanzó mientras le decía al niño. "Luffy, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿O no que tus puños eran fuertes como pistolas?"

Luffy no sabía que responder. En ese momento, uno de los bandidos se adelantó y le puso una pistola en la sien a Shanks.

"Trata de dar un paso más y te reviento la cabeza."

Shanks se quedó quieto, el sombrero oscureciéndole los ojos.

"Cuidado con eso. Si vas a sacar pistolas, significa que esto es cosa seria." Dijo sonriéndole tranquilo.

"¿Cosa seria? No me hagas reír, ¿y qué es lo que vas a-" El bandido no pudo completar la frase antes que Lucky Roo lo derribara de un disparo a la cabeza.

Los bandidos quedaron estáticos. "¡Lo mataron!" "¡Maldito!" "¡Eso fue un truco sucio!"

"¿Truco sucio?" Preguntó Yasopp serio.

"No nos hagan reír. ¿Nos vieron cara de santos?" Pregunto Ben Beckmann.

"Lo que hay ante ustedes son, ¡piratas!" Dijo Shanks antes de ponerse serio "Ahora escuchen, no me importa que me tiren comida encima, que se burlen de mí, hasta pueden escupirme y me voy a reír después, pero, ¡no me importa qué razones tengan! ¡Si se meten con mis amigos, no los voy a perdonar!"

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Se creen que unos piratas que se la pasan flotando todo el día en el agua me van a asustar? ¡Están muy equivocados! ¡Chicos elimínenlos!" Gritó Higuma. Los bandidos saltaron sobre la tripulación.

"Déjemelos Capitán, yo me encargo." Dijo Beckmann empuñando su rifle como un garrote. En cuestión de segundos, el grupo de bandidos estaba fuera de comisión y el primer oficial apuntaba el rifle hacia Higuma. "No se crean tanto. Para enfrentarnos, bien les vendría llamar antes a una flota de marines."

"¡E-e-esperen el enano se metió con nosotros!"

"No importa." Respondió Shanks. "Igual sos un hombre buscado."

Higuma decidió que ese era el momento de escapar. "¡Bien entonces! ¡Pueden buscare ustedes también!" Gritó soltando una bomba de humo. Al disiparse el humo, el líder bandido había desaparecido y Luffy junto con él.

"¡Oh no! ¡Se llevó a Luffy! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!"

"¡Tranquilo Capitán!" Respondió Lucky Roo. "Vamos a dividirnos y encontrarlo."

Higuma había escapado en un bote, confiando que los piratas no lo buscaran en el agua. Sostenía a Luffy de la espalda de su camiseta.

"¡Soltame! ¡Maldito mono gigante!"

"Ya me insultaste bastante por un día. Adiós." Dijo el bandido lanzándolo sobre la borda.

_"¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera le pude pegar una vez."_ Pensó Luffy mientras caía al agua y trataba en vano de mantenerse a flote.

Higuma simplemente se reía mientras veía a Luffy tratar de no ahogarse. Tan ocupado estaba en eso que no vio que, detrás suyo, emergía un monstruo enorme con apariencia de cruza entre anguila y barracuda y se lanzaba contra él. Para cuando se dio cuenta, solo tuvo tiempo de voltearse y gritar antes de que la criatura se lo tragara junto con el bote.

Luffy se hundía mientras veía como la bestia se volteaba hacía él viéndolo como su próximo bocado. La serpiente se acercó en cuestión de un segundo y, mientras veía el interior de su boca, Luffy solo pudo pensar. _"Que alguien… me ayude."_ Y en ese momento, sintió que tiraban de él hacia un costado, salvándolo de los dientes del monstruo.

La criatura se volteó para tratar otra vez, pero se quedó paralizado bajo la mirada que el pelirrojo de la capa negra le enviaba. "**¡Piérdete!**" El monstruo se apresuró a desaparecer bajo el oleaje.

Luffy no podía parar de llorar contra el pecho del pirata.

"Hey, Luffy, tranquilo. No pasa nada, Makino-san nos contó qué pasó. Peleaste por nosotros."

"Pero Shanks, ¡tu brazo!"

El brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo había desaparecido bajo las fauces de la serpiente.

Unos días después, los piratas estaban listos para zarpar.

"¿Así que ya se van?" Preguntó Luffy sonriendo.

"Sí, ya nos quedamos de más de esta villa. ¿Nos vas a extrañar?"

"Sí, los voy a extrañar mucho. Pero esta vez no les voy a pedir que me lleven. Me decidí a ser pirata por mi cuenta."

Shanks se volteó sonriendo mientras le sacaba la lengua. "Bueno. Igual no te iba a dejar acompañarnos. Que alguien como vos sea pirata es imposible."

"¡Voy a hacerlo!" Gritó Luffy, enojado de que Shanks se siguiera burlando. "¡Voy a reunir una tripulación, conseguir el tesoro más grande del mundo y demostrárselo a todos ustedes!" Gritaba mientras Shanks y sus nakamas lo miraban sonriendo. "¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!" Completó Luffy al borde del llanto.

"Muy bien entonces." Escuchó, mientras sentía un peso sobre la cabeza. "Si es así, entonces te voy a dejar mi sombrero para que me lo devuelvas algún día. Como un gran pirata."

Luego de eso, los Piratas Pelirrojos levaron anclas y zarparon del puerto de Villa Foosha con todos los aldeanos despidiéndolos y, contrario a las quejas del alcalde, deseándoles suerte y que volvieran algún día. Luffy simplemente mantuvo la vista enfocada en Shanks, ojos llorosos y el sombrero de paja entre sus manos, hasta que el barco se perdió en el horizonte.

**Fin del Flashback**

Zatch abrió los ojos, la experiencia del recuerdo de Luffy aún vívida en su mente.

"Así que así es como comiste la Gomu-Gomu no mi y conseguiste el sombrero." Comentó. Luffy solo sonrió en respuesta.

"Ah ya se despertaron." Dijo Zoro.

"¿Despertaron?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Estuvieron en un trance como por media hora." Explicó Brago. "Eso demuestra que aún pueden compenetrarse más, la transferencia de recuerdos, si bien requiere que ambas partes toquen el libro, puede ser instantánea."

En ese momento, el libro de Zatch se puso a brillar.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es otro recuerdo?" Preguntó Luffy.

"No." Respondió Brago. "Revisa el libro."

Luffy se puso a hojearlo y luego de unos segundos…

"¡Hey ahora puedo leer algo más! El segundo hechizo: **Ra-**"

"¡NO PRONUNCIES EL HECHIZO!" Interrumpieron Zoro y Brago.

"¿Querés hundir este braco de papel o qué? Nunca uses un hechizo desconocido salvo que puedas controlar todos los factores del territorio a tu alrededor."

La cara de Luffy luego de esa explicación lo decía todo.

"Luffy, no uses hechizos desconocidos mientras estemos en el bote." Simplificó el espadachín.

"Ah, OK."

"¡Ah! Ahora yo tengo hambre." Comento Zoro.

Todos los piratas miraron arriba y vieron un pájaro volando sobre el bote.

"¡Vamos a comernos ese pájaro!" Gritó Luffy.

"¡Unu!"

"¿Y cómo planeas bajarlo?" Preguntó Brago, esperando que le pidieran a él que lo hiciera de un disparo.

Luffy, sin embargo, simplemente estiró los brazos para atraparlo y bajarlo. Por desgracia…

"¿Hm? Este pájaro es más grande de lo que creí." Efectivamente, el pájaro era del tamaño de una persona y ahora estaba tirando del capitán de goma.

"¡Luffy aguanta!" Gritó Zatch mientras lo sostenía de las piernas.

"¡Espera Zatch, si lo sostenes entonces-" Brago no pudo terminar la frase. A losds se los llevó volando el ave súper desarrollada.

Los otros dos se quedaron viendo como el pájaro se achicaba en el cielo y los gritos de '¡AYUDA!' se extinguían cada vez más hasta que,

"Es nuestra oportunidad. Quedémonos el bote y volvamos a ser cazarrecompensas." Dijo Brago.

"¡ENLOQUECISTE HAY QUE SEGUIRLOS!"

"¡YA SE ESO! ¡LOS REMOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS MALDITOS REMOS?!"

**ONE BOOK (Proximamente):**

**Circunstancias absurdas dejan a Luffy y Zatch en una nueva isla donde van a encontrarse, por fin, con las chicas misteriosas con quienes se estaban cruzando.**

**Zatch: Proximamente en One Book "Ladrona y protectora". ¿Eh? Esa chica parece que me conoce...**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que fuera de su gusto. Ahora para los reviews:**

**Guest: Gracias por las ideas. Seguí comentando si se te ocurre otra.**

**Luxzord-Master: Bueno, para lo del rey bondadoso falta un poquito pero no te preocupes que va a pasar. Sobre Umagon, mandame un mensaje privado si se te ocurre con quién lo voy a emparejar.**


	4. Ladrona y protectora

**Capítulo 4: Ladrona y protectora**

Zoro y Brago remaban a velocidades vertiginosas tratando de acercarse al ave que se había muy literalmente 'robado' a su capitán y a su mamodo acompañante.

"¡Hey paren el barco!" Se escuchó de pronto. Había tres tipos flotando en el agua.

"¿Náufragos justo ahora?" Preguntó Zoro si dejar de remar.

Brago, también sin detenerse, les gritó a su vez. "¡No vamos a parar! ¡Súbanse si pueden!"

Los tres hombres no tuviero mucho tiempo de sorprenderse antes de que se vieran forzados a sostener el barco tratando de subirse. Finalmente lo lograron y en ese momento, uno de los tres los amenazó con una espada. "Muy bien, ahora dennos este barco. Lo reclamamos en el nombre de los Piratas de Buggy."

"¿Eh?" La mirada de los remeros habría mandado a una manada de búfalos en una carrera a las colinas.

Unos minutos después, los piratas con sus caras mallugadas y expresiones que solo podían ser catalogadas de 'servilismo desesperado' eran los que remaban el bote mientras el de la espada se disculpaba profusamente.

"¡Nunca nos imaginamos que serían los cazarrecompensas Zoro y Brago! ¡Discúlpennos por favor!"

"Gracias a ustedes perdimos la pista de nuestros nakama." Repuso Zoro. "Por ahora, manténganse en línea recta."

"Van a estar bien mientras lleguen a tierra." Comentó Brago pero él también estaba más serio de lo habitual.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntaba uno de los piratas náufragos. "No podemos dejar que Buggy sepa que esas chicas se quedaron con el barco y el tesoro."

"Hey," Llamó Brago. "¿Quién es el tal Buggy?"

"¿No lo conocen? Buggy 'el Payaso' es un capitán pirata. Los poderes de su Akuma no mi lo vuelven alguien muy peligroso."

"Y aún más ahora que está ese otro."

"¿Otro?" Preguntaron los ex-cazarrecompensas.

Mientras tanto, en la isla a la que, sin saberlo, se dirigían el espadachín y el demonio, dos chicas que ya habían cruzado caminos con la tripulación se encontraban huyendo de tres de los piratas de Buggy.

"¡Lo hicimos! ¡Con este mapa vamos a poder llegar al Grand Line!" Decía la niña de pelo rosado largo.

"Así es, tan pronto nos deshagamos de estos tontos." Contestó la joven de pelo naranja. "¿Lista para probar otra vez?"

"Lista"

Las dos se dieron vuelta y la mayor de ellas sacó un libro color bermellón que comenzó a brillar. "El segundo hechizo: ¡**Saisu**!" La pequeña, confirmando que era una mamodo, lanzó una onda de energía contra los piratas. Derribó a uno, pero se volvió a levantar y ahora estaban demasiado cerca.

Las chicas estaban evaluando sus opciones cuando, de la nada, se escuchó:

"¡Cuidado abajo!" CRASH. Entre las chicas y los piratas habían aterrizado dos personas caídas de… ¿un pájaro?

"¿Estas bien Luffy?"

"Claro que estoy bien. Soy de goma."

El polvo se disipó para mostrar al dúo pirata/mamodo.

"Unu, fue una experiencia interesante."

La joven y los piratas no sabían que decir ante esta situación. La que sí reaccionó, sin embargo, fue la niña mamodo, haciendo la pregunta que se había estado reservando desde hacía un tiempo.

"¡¿ZATCH?!"

Los dos piratas voltearon al escuchar el nombre del rubio y, al instante, reconocieron a las dos chicas del escape luego de la pelea con los piratas de Alvida.

"¿Eh? ¿Zatch, sabes quién es esta chica?" Preguntó Luffy confundido.

Zatch observó con cuidado a la niña, quien solo atinó a saludar algo nerviosa con su mano, antes de dar la respuesta obvia.

"No, ni idea."

El cambio de actitud de la pequeña de pelo rosado fue más rápido que la explosión de un petardo. En un instante tenía los ojos blancos de rabia, los dientes puntiagudos y estaba al lado del pequeñito ahorcándolo con fuerza suficiente para que su cuello se estirara como si él también tuviera la habilidad de la Gomu-Gomu.

"¡¿Qué quiere decir que no sabes quién soy Zatch?! ¡Soy Tia! ¡Tu amiga!"

"Unu… perdón, no lo recuerdo… perdí la memoria y… no recuerdo nada… más que hace… unos… días." Alcanzó a decir el mamodo a través del agarre de la jovencita.

"¿Amnesia?" Preguntó Tia soltando rápidamente al rubio y empezando a disculparse profusamente.

Mientras tanto, la guardiana del libro bermellón había visto el intercambio e inmediatamente pensó en un plan para escapar de los piratas que la perseguían.

"¡Jefe!" Dijo acercándose a Luffy mientras le hacía una señal a su compañera con la vista. "¡Vinieron a salvarnos, gracias!"

Antes de que la neurona compartida de los dos piratas tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la jovencita había agarrado a su acompañante y habían salido corriendo mientras una les deseaba suerte y la otra luchaba por zafarse del agarre dela primera.

Al doblar en un callejón, la niña mamodo consiguió, por fin, soltarse y trató de volver a ayudar a su amigo con quien había tenido ya tres desencuentros. Esto fue prontamente evitado por su guardiana.

"¡Nami soltame! ¡No entendés ese es Zatch del que tanto te hablo! ¡No va a tener ninguna oportunidad!"

"Vamos a ver entonces." Repuso la de pelo naranja. "Además tenemos que ver si después esos piratas todavía quieren seguirnos."

Las chicas se apresuraron a trepar la pared de una de las casas y observaron por encima del techo.

Mientras esta pequeña discusión tenía lugar, los lacayos de Buggy determinaron que el chico del sombrero de paja era el jefe de las ladronas y estaba ahí para proteger a sus nakama. Tristemente, los dos protagonistas no habían acabado de procesar toda la situación, razón de que Luffy se volteara hacia los tres que acababan de identificarlos a Zatch y a él como enemigos preguntando si tenían comida.

"¡No te burles!" Gritó el del medio golpeando al capitán pirata en la cara, enviando su sombrero a volar.

El chico de goma prontamente lanzó al pirata varios metros hacia atrás de un golpe. "¡No toques mi tesoro!"

"¡Maldito!" Gritaron los otros dos atacando al joven.

En ese momento, Zatch, habiendo atrapado el sombrero, volvió a devolvérselo a su guardián. Luffy se puso el sombrero y señaló a los atacantes. "¡**Zakeru**!" Zatch volteó la cabeza hacia los dos agresores a tiempo de ver como no pasaba nada.

"¿Unu? ¿Luffy y el libro?"

El momento que tomó a ambos darse cuenta que el libro se había que dado en el esquife durante el incidente del pájaro gigante fue lo que tardaron los piratas en alcanzarlos.

"¡Los tenemos!" Gritaron triunfales los piratas blandiendo sus espadas contra los chicos.

Luffy y Zatch se apresuraron a esquivar antes de alejarse unos metros permitiéndole al joven del sombrero estirar su pierna. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Muchi**!" La patada alcanzó a uno de los atacantes en el costado lanzándolo contra el otro y estrellando a ambos contra la pared dejándolos fuera de combate.

Las chicas habían visto la pelea desde arriba y llegaron a una conclusión. "Sos muy fuerte, ¿no? Para ganar a mano limpia contra espadas."

"Ustedes… ¿quiénes son?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Bueno, ya conocieron a mi compañera Tia, yo me llamo Nami. Somos ladronas que le roban a los piratas. ¿Quieren unírsenos?"

"No. No tenemos razón para unírseles." Dijo el chico del sombrero mientras se iba junto con su amiguito.

Las chicas quedaron estupefactas por la respuesta y por eso tardaron en empezar a perseguirlos. "¡E-Esperen! ¡Que esperen les dije!" Gritó Nami mientras los perseguían.

En ese momento, Luffy y Zatch recordaron que todavía se estaban muriendo de hambre y la joven ladrona aprovechó la oportunidad para invitarlos a comer.

Un tiempo después, los chicos se atiborraban dentro de una casa mientras Nami revisaba el mapa que habían robado y Tia trataba de hacer que Zatch recordara algo.

"Así que este es el bebé llorón Zatch del que siempre me hablabas." Comentó Nami a la niña provocando risas de Luffy y molestando a Zatch.

"¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy ningún llorón!"

"¡Que no lo recuerdes no significa que no sea verdad!" Repuso Tia. "En el Ultramundo te ganaste ese sobrenombre a pulso. No podías hacer los hechizos más sencillos sin desmayarte, siempre se te olvidaba usar ropa debajo de ese manto y cuando empezaste a hablar como si fueras de la realeza ya era como si estuvieras pidiendo que se burlaran de vos."

"E-En fin." Tartamudeó el rubio. "¿Ustedes viven en este pueblo?"

"No." Contestó Nami. "Todos en el pueblo están escondidos de Buggy y sus piratas así que nos quedamos en este lugar."

"Así que les están robando." Concluyó Luffy.

"No nos menosprecies." Repuso Tia. "Nosotras no somos ladronas comunes, solo robamos a los piratas."

"¿Unu? Pero igualmente, ladrón es ladrón."

"No importa. Nami va a conseguir cien millones de Moras a como dé lugar."

"¿Y por qué tanto?" La pregunta de Luffy fue prontamente ignorada.

"Es un secreto." Comentó Nami guardando el mapa robado. "Con un mapa del Grand Line, no es algo imposible."

"Espera. ¿Sos una navegante?"

"Nami es la mejor navegante en todo el East Blue." Comentó Tia con orgullo.

"Ya veo. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué ustedes no se unen a nuestra tripulación?"

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron las chicas entusiasmadas.

"¡Unu! ¡Nuestra tripulación pirata!"

"No." Cortó Nami rápidamente mientras Tia se quedaba estupefacta otra vez.

"Zatch, ¿significa que ustedes son piratas?"

"Unu, ¡Luffy es el hombre que será Rey de Piratas!"

En ese momento, Nami golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a los niños. "Yo odio a los piratas. Lo único que me gusta son el dinero y las mandarinas."

"Oh vamos. Se nuestra navegante."

"Me rehúso." Repuso la ladrona mientras volvía a tener una idea para salir del embrollo en que ella y su amiga estaban metidas.

"Pero… capaz que lo reconsidere si nos hacen un favor."

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Aja! Lo único que hay que hacer es ir a ver a Buggy." Dijo Nami antes de que ella y Tia ataran a los jóvenes piratas.

"¿Y para qué la cuerda?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Nada importante."

"Ah. OK."

"Luffy, ¿crees que estos piratas sean como Shanks-dono y su tripulación?"

"Eso espero. ¡Sería genial!"

Mientras los dos tontos hablaban, las chicas tenían una discusión más seria.

"Nami, ¿estás segura de esto? Sé que tendríamos que la competencia es todos contra todos, pero Zatch todavía es mi amigo."

"No te preocupes. Esta es la única manera de salvarnos de esta situación."

No tardaron en llegar a un bar local llamado Drinkers Pub y subieron al techo. Ahí arriba había un grupo de hombres que parecían ser la fusión desafortunada de artistas de circo con delincuentes callejeros reunidos alrededor de una mini-carpa de circo bastante estrambótica, esa era la tripulación de Buggy.

Los tipos que habían sido abatidos por Luffy rápidamente identificaron a las ladronas del mapa que se habían escapado, pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de atacarlos Nami y Tia empujaron a los dos piratas atados enfrente de la carpa.

"Acá le traemos a los ladrones de su mapa Capitán Buggy." Anunció Nami presentando el mapa a la persona dentro de la carpa.

"Gracias por devolver el mapa. ¿Pero por qué el cambio de actitud?" Dijo Buggy desde las sombras.

"Un conflicto de interés con estos dos. Decidimos que sería más lucrativo unirnos a ustedes."

Los lacayos del capitán, algo espantados respecto de las repercusiones que podría tener esta conversación, observaban con cuidado cómo iba a reaccionar su jefe.

En ese momento el misterioso capitán emergió a la luz dejándose ver por primera vez. El apodo de Buggy 'el Payaso' quedaba de manifiesto por su elección de vestimenta: suecos de punta con anillos dorados en el empeine, pantalones turquesa sostenidos por una faja verde, remera a rayas horizontales blancas y rojas (a juego con sus medias), un sobretodo naranja puesto sobre sus hombros como un manto, un sombrero de capitán naranja con su insignia pirata y borlas, guantes blancos y, por si fuera poco, su cara tenía pintura facial consistente de huesos cruzados, líneas azules sobre los ojos, labios rojos de payaso y una nariz grande, redonda y roja.

El payaso empezó a reírse de la situación como si todo eso fuera un chiste muy gracioso. "Así que prefieren unirse a nosotros, ¿eh? Me agradan. ¿Cómo es que se llaman?"

"Nami."

"Tia."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a festejar por Nami y Tia nuestras nuevas nakama!"

En unos segundos, Luffy y Zatch, aún atados, fueron puestos en una jaula y los piratas empezaron una fiesta en toda regla.

Cada quien festejaba a su gusto ya fuera bebiendo, comiendo, bailando, haciendo diversos juegos o trucos de circo. Quienes no parecían estar disfrutando de la fiesta eran las festejadas, que esperaban la oportunidad de poder volver a robar el mapa junto con los tesoros de Buggy, y, obviamente, los enjaulados quienes estaban en el proceso de robar comida que consistía de Luffy estirando su brazo a más no poder con Zatch echándole porras.

"Me la estoy pasando muy bien." Comentó Buggy mientras se paraba y le hablaba a su tripulación. "¡Muchachos! ¡Preparen la Bomba Buggy!"

En un instante, los piratas prepararon un cañón, lo cargaron con una bala roja con la insignia de Buggy y lo dispararon hacia la ciudad. Ante los ojos incrédulos de Luffy, Zatch, Nami y Tia, la bomba procedió a arrasar con varias cuadras de la sección de la ciudad ubicada en la mira del cañón.

La sonrisa de Buggy no podía crecer más simplemente por cuestiones anatómicas. "Con el poder de la Bomba Buggy, mi Akuma no mi y algo más que les voy a enseñar después, voy a gobernar el Grand Line." Les dijo a las ladronas.

"¡Oye!" Gritó Luffy. "El que va a gobernar el Grand Line voy a ser yo."

"¡Unu! Luffy va a ser el Rey de los Piratas."

Estas rápidamente probaron ser palabras que no se decían enfrente del capitán payaso.

"Ya entiendo por qué no querían seguir con estos." Les comentó a las chicas. "Bueno, ¡preparen otra Bomba Buggy! Ahora, como prueba de su lealtad a mí, quiero que destruyan a esos dos bocones." Sentenció Buggy con una expresión tétrica.

Posicionaron el cañón apuntando a los enjaulados y le dieron una caja de fósforos a las chicas. Estas estaban enfrente de la mecha preguntándose qué hacer mientras los piratas coreaban 'disparen'.

"No podemos. No somos piratas nosotras no asesinamos." Susurraba Tia aterrada de que iban a dispararle a su amigo.

"Pero si no lo hacemos nos matan."

Los enjaulados estaban impasibles aun en la mira del cañón. Zatch sentía temor por la explosión, pero al ver a Luffy tan calmado se reafirmaba de que no iba a haber problema.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el joven de sombrero a las chicas. "Están temblando. Esto es lo que pasa si no están preparadas."

"¿Preparadas?" Preguntó Nami a su vez. "¿Queres decir preparadas para tomar una vida? ¿Ese es el estilo de un pirata?"

Los chicos atrapados soltaron una risita, como si ella hubiera errado en algo obvio, mientras una imagen del recuerdo de Luffy se hacía presente en sus mentes.

"No. Me refiero a estar listas para poner su vida en juego."

Las chicas aún estaban procesando esa frase cuando uno de los lacayos se adelantó y les sacó la caja de fósforos. "Novatas, se están tardando mucho." Dijo mientras acercaba el fósforo encendido a la mecha.

Antes de que la misma Nami tuviera tiempo de considerar sus acciones, había sacado tres piezas de madera que llevaba enfundadas contra el muslo, las había ensamblado para formar un cetro y había tumbado al pirata de un golpe.

"Nami…" Susurró Tia sorprendida.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó la chica inclinándose hacia Buggy.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Primero le pegas y después te disculpas?"

"¿O sea que nos vas a rescatar?" Preguntó Zatch.

"No sean tontos." Les dijo Nami. "Todavía odio a los piratas y no me pienso rebajar al nivel de quienes mataron a la persona más importante de mi vida."

"Ah, así que era eso." Comentó Luffy.

En ese momento, Tia se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Nami, la mecha está encendida!"

Por desgracia, esto sacó a Buggy de su estupor. "Zorra. ¿Te atreves a traicionarme? ¡Cabrones, MÁTENLAS!"

Cuatro de los piratas enarbolaron espadas y se lanzaron a cumplir las órdenes del capitán. Nami reaccionó rápido bloqueando al primero con el cetro y enviándolo atrás antes de que los otros tres saltaran a la vez para rematarla. La chica, ni lenta ni perezosa, tomó el libro naranja que llevaba escondido a su espalda y se apresuró a recitar el hechizo. "¡**Seushiru**!" Al instante, las chicas se vieron envueltas en una cúpula transparente que bloqueó el ataque.

"Eso fue…" Murmuró Buggy al ver el hechizo defensivo.

Nami volteó hacia la mecha encendida sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano. "Tia, concéntrate en mantener el escudo el mayor tiempo posible." Habiendo dicho eso, la joven procedió a usar su mano libre para apagar la mecha.

"¡Nami!" Gritó la mamodo al ver como su guardiana se quemaba la mano para parar el cañón.

Con lo que dicha guardiana no contaba, era con que el dolor físico iba a afectar su concentración interrumpiendo el hechizo. Los cuarto piratas aprovecharon el momento y saltaron otra vez para acabarlas cuando fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, esta vez por dos katanas envainadas.

"Oi, oi, oi, ¿todos ustedes por solo dos chicas?" Preguntó el espadachín de pelos verdes antes de mandarlos hacia atrás y voltearse hacia las chicas. "¿Heridas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si las lastimaron."

"Nami se quemó la mano." Se apresuró a responder Tia.

"No, estoy bien." Repuso Nami.

En ese momento, el libro rojo de Zatch cayó dentro de la jaula, cortesía del mamodo pálido.

"La última vez que los vimos se los llevo un pájaro gigante y ahora están en una jaula. ¿Notan la paradoja?"

"¡Zoro! ¡Brago!" Gritaron los chicos alegres.

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo Luffy. "Ahora salgamos de esta jaula." De alguna manera hojeó el libro con los pies hasta la página del hechizo. "¡**Zakeru**!"

El relámpago golpeó la jaula y la hizo explotar sorprendiendo a todos.

"Luffy, aún estamos atados." Comentó el mamodo mientras el humo se disipaba.

"OK entonces, Zatch mírame."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Gritó Brago asestándole un golpe en la cabeza. "Ya ahora les cortamos las cuerdas nosotros."

Buggy había vuelto a ver el hechizo, pero ahora tenía otra cosa en mente.

"Ustedes son Zoro 'el Cazador de Piratas' y Brago 'el Oscuro'." Comentó el payaso identificándolos. "¿Vienen por mi cabeza?"

"No. Ya no somos cazarrecompensas. Tu botín no nos interesa."

"Ah, pero a mí ustedes sí me interesan." Repuso Buggy. "Porque, si los aniquilo, mi reputación va a aumentar en grande." Para luego agregar mentalmente. "_Además eliminar a tres mamodos no estaría nada mal para él._"

En un segundo, el payaso sostenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha y tres en la izquierda y se lanzó hacia el espadachín. Zoro desenvainó las tres espadas, se puso en posición y se movió tan pronto Buggy entró en su rango.

Tres cortes. En el codo derecho. En la rodilla derecha. En la cintura. Las partes del cuerpo del capitán pirata cayeron al suelo.

"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces." Comentó Zoro envainando las espadas.

"¡Que débil!" Dijo Luffy. Zatch no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo.

"No puede ser." Dijo Nami mientras Tia se aferraba a su cintura, asustada por lo que pasó.

Brago se acercaba a su guardián mientras observaba algo interesante sobre el cuerpo desmembrado. "_¿Cómo puede ser? Y este idiota no lo notó tampoco._"

En ese instante, la mano cercenada del capitán payaso tembló y comenzó a flotar, seguida por el torso. Los otros no notaron esto por estar concentrados en la tripulación que se reía a pesar de la supuesta muerte de su líder. La mano cortada se elevó un poco más, apuntó a la espalda de Zoro y se lanzó a toda velocidad ensartándose un segundo más tarde… en el hombro de Brago, quien se interpuso en el camino de la puñalada.

"¡Brago!" Gritaron Luffy y Zatch.

"La mano…" Dijo Nami sin comprender.

"Pero, ¿qué pasó?" Terció Zoro mientras la mano volvía a levitar y regresaba al pirata que se rearmaba como un rompecabezas macabro.

"Bara-Bara no mi." Explico Buggy. "Esa es la fruta que me dio esta habilidad. Podes cortarme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no me va a hacer mella, ¡porque yo soy el hombre divisible!"

"Con razón no había sangre." Comentó Brago sosteniendo su hombro sangrante.

"Ahora, continuemos." Buggy preparó sus cuchillos e iba a rematar la faena cuando…

"¡Eso es trampa narizota roja!" Gritó Luffy aún atado.

Todos a una, la tripulación de los piratas de Buggy palidecieron. Lo había dicho. La única frase. La única combinación de sílabas que ellos se cuidaban de no invocar ni siquiera en conversaciones ordinarias porque tan pronto Buggy creía escucharlas, todo su mundo se teñía de sangre.

"¿Quién…" Gruño el pirata agazapándose. "Tiene… una NARIZOTA ROJA?!" Completó chillando mientras se lanzaba hacia el chico atado solo para ser interrumpido por un golpe al abdomen cortesía del cetro de Nami.

"Parece que tu habilidad no te defiende de golpes contundentes."

"Me había olvidado de vos Nami, ¡**Bara Bara Hou**!" El payaso disparó su mano con el cuchillo hacia la chica, quien se quedó paralizada. Estuvo a punto de apuñalarla cuando Luffy se las ingenió para saltar y tumbarla fuera de la trayectoria del golpe.

"¡Qué suerte! Se cortaron las cuerdas. Nami, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Lo hiciste para escaparte de las cuerdas?"

"¿Eh?" Luffy estaba ocupado desatándose los pies. "No, lo hice para salvarte, lo de las cuerdas fue suerte."

Si Tia no hubiera estado mirando a Nami en ese momento, se hubiera perdido de ver el levísimo sonrojo en la cara de su guardiana después de que el chico de goma dijera eso.

"¡No me ignoren!" Saltó Buggy para tratar de matarlos de nuevo. Una vez más lo interceptaron, esta vez Zoro chocando espadas con sus cuchillos.

"¡Zoro!" Llamó Luffy. Al observarlo, el primer oficial y su capitán, por primera de muchas veces, se comunicaron sin necesidad de palabras y Zoro sonrió comprendiendo el plan. Entonces, inició una andanada de espadazos haciéndolo retroceder hacia su tripulación.

"¿Qué no te dije que los espadazos no me afectan?"

"No pensaba cortarte. Quería ponerte en el lugar correcto."

"¿Lugar correcto?" En ese momento Buggy vio a Luffy volteando el cañón para apuntarles a ellos.

"¿Y los fósforos?" Preguntó el capitán de goma.

"Yo los tengo." Saltó Tia encendiendo la mecha.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Lo encendieron! ¡Párenlo! ¡Párenlo!"

Pero el cañón se disparó, arrasando otra sección de la ciudad. Para cuando el humo se disipó, los piratas, Nami y Tia habían desaparecido.

"Esos piratas se han reído de mí por última vez." Dijo Buggy. "Mohji, quiero que los encuentres y los elimines." Dicho esto, Buggy fue hacia los escombros de la carpa de donde emergía una sombra. "¿Estás bien compañero?" Preguntó Buggy a la silueta.

"Afortunadamente sí."

"¿Qué podés decirme de esos mamodo?"

"La chica solo uso un hechizo defensivo, significa que, aun si tiene ataques, la ofensiva no es su fuerte. El niño rubio parece usar hechizos eléctricos pero su poder no se veía como la gran cosa. El tercero, sin embargo, Brago es uno de los cuatro Prodigios, él va a dar pelea, pero está dañado y, además, solo se trata de quemar su libro."

"Muy bien entonces." Dijo Buggy mientras tomaba el objeto que la figura le extendía. Al momento de tocarlo, el lugar se inundó de un resplandor violeta claro.

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

Los escapistas se habían detenido en algún lugar apartado de la ciudad. Brago prontamente colapsó al suelo debido a la hemorragia de su hombro, Zoro se sentó a su lado y se desató la bandana del brazo atarla en la herida de su compañero, Luffy se puso a tratar de desatar a Zatch, pero, después de casi asfixiarlo, Nami y Tia decidieron encargarse ellas.

"Por cierto Luffy," Comentó Zoro levantando la vista del vendaje improvisado en el hombro de su compañero. "¿ellas quiénes son?"

"Oh, ellas son Nami, nuestra navegante, y Tia, su mamodo."

"A proposito," Terció Tia. "quería preguntar, ¿vos realmente sos 'el' Brago? ¿De los cuatro Mamodo Prodigios?"

"¿Mamodo Prodigios?" Preguntó Zatch sin entender.

"Son cuatro mamodos de la competencia que tienen el nivel para enfrentarse a adultos del Ultramundo. Los candidatos a ganador más probable."

"Así es." Contestó Brago.

"Unu. ¿Y quiénes son los otros?"

"Pues no se sus nombres, pero dos son de los clanes Dragón y otro es hijo de la mismísima familia real." Dijo la mamodo de pelo rosado

"¿Así que es hijo del actual rey?"

"Exacto."

En ese momento, Luffy notó un perro parado enfrente de donde estaban sin moverse.

"Hey chicos, miren esto, no se mueve. ¿Estará muerto?" Preguntó agachándose y picando al perro en la frente. El animalito no se lo tomó bien y le dio al aspirante a rey un mordisco en toda la cara, ocasionando una algarabía de gritos que resonaban en las calles circundantes.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡SOLTÁ! ¡SOLTÁ! ¡SOLTÁ!"

"¡Perrito-dono! ¡Por favor suelte a Luffy!"

"Pero, ¡¿quién te manda a molestar al perro?!"

"Ya los estaría golpeando a todos si me diera el brazo."

"Con Buggy y compañía ni se inmuta, ¿y ahora le gana un perro?"

"¿Con qué clase de tontos nos metimos?"

"¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A SHUSHU?!"

Ante este grito, todos detuvieron sus diatribas personales y se voltearon a ver a un viejo canoso y con lentes usando una especie de armadura de madera.

"¿Quién es usted viejo?" Preguntó Zoro.

"Yo soy el alcalde de la ciudad, ¿ustedes?" En ese momento, el hombre vio el vendaje improvisado del hombro de Brago. "Esa herida no se ve bien, deberías ir con un doctor."

"No, está bien. Solamente tengo que descansar un poco."

El alcalde al menos le ofreció su casa para dormir; Brago aceptó y, en unos minutos, él y Zoro estaban durmiendo en una habitación.

"Entonces," Empezó Nami. "el nombre de este perro es Shushu, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre ahí parado…" Comentó Luffy. "¿Qué es lo que hace?"

"Vigilar el negocio." Contestó el alcalde mirando el negocio de comida de mascotas detrás del perro. "Este negocio era de un buen amigo mío. Hace tres meses él murió de una enfermedad y Shushu no se ha movido de la entrada desde entonces.

Las personas del pueblo dicen que está esperando que su dueño vuelva, pero yo no creo eso; es demasiado inteligente para no saber lo que pasó. No, Shushu cuida del negocio porque es lo que más atesora en este mundo, lo único que le dejo su dueño."

Luego de la historia del alcalde, todos se quedaron observando al perro, que había comido un plato de comida que le había llenado el alcalde antes de empezar la historia. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un rugido que sacudió toda la calle.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó Nami.

"Es él, 'el Domador de Bestias', Mohji." Susurró el alcalde espantado.

"¿Domador?" Preguntó Tia. "¿Cómo es eso de domador de bestias?"

La pregunta se contestó sola cuando al final de la calle apareció un león albino gigante que se dirigía hacia el negocio.

Aunque el león era toda una rareza en sí, la atención de todos se desvió rápidamente a la persona montando al animal. La palabra 'raro' no empezaba a describirlo, lo más normal en el tipo eran los pantalones azules sostenidos por una faja amarilla, después el tipo llevaba zapatos peludos blancos que parecían patas de animal, algo que todos querían creer que era un chaleco peludo blanco que solo le cubría el torso dejando el abdomen al aire y un gorro blanco en su cabeza que parecía una capucha de oso (también blanca).

El alcalde salió huyendo, seguido de cerca por las chicas, quienes no tenían intención de quedarse a lidiar con otro de los piratas de Buggy.

Luffy, Zatch y Shushu se quedaron viendo cómo el raro se acercaba hasta quedar al lado suyo.

"¿Los dejaron solos sus nakama?"

"¿Quién sos vos?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Yo soy Mohji 'el Domador de Bestias' de la tripulación de Buggy."

"¿Y esa ropa tan rara?" Preguntó Zatch.

"¡Qué maleducados!" Gritó el domador. "¡Esto es natural!" Dijo señalando su indumentaria peluda.

"Eso es todavía más raro." Comentaron los piratas. Digamos que el hombre peludo no se lo tomó bien.

"¡Mátalos, Richie!" Chilló el pirata saltando del lomo del león mientras la bestia se lanzaba contra los chicos. Luffy esquivó el saltó del animal, pero entones este extendió la zarpa noqueando al pirata de goma a través de un edificio.

"¡Luffy!" Gritó Zatch, corriendo hacia los escombros donde estaba enterrado su compañero.

"Ah, que aburrido." Comentó Mohji. "Esperaba que Zoro estuviera acá. En fin." Se volteó para irse, pero entonces notó el negocio de comida de mascotas. "¿Comida de mascotas? Bueno, supongo que podría alimentar a Richie."

Luffy había salido de los escombros con facilidad para cuando Zatch lo alcanzó.

"Luffy, ¿estás bien?"

"Claro." Repuso el capitán. "Soy de goma."

"Unu, es cierto."

"¡Bueno Zatch, es hora de volver y patearle el trasero a ese tipo raro!"

"¡Unu!"

Los dos chicos entusiastas se apresuraron a volver a donde estaba el domador, pero, a su llegada, se encontraron a un Shushu lastimado aullando enfrente de los restos ardientes de lo que fue el negocio de comida de mascotas.

Luffy observó la escena atentamente antes de voltearse en la dirección de la cual bestia y pirata habían llegado.

"Zatch, quiero que te quedes acá. Ya vuelvo."

"Pero…" La réplica del mamodo murió al momento de hacer contacto visual con su compañero. "Unu…"

**Con Mohji**

El león avanzaba por la calle con una caja arrugada de comida en sus fauces mientras su jinete se inspeccionaba el mordisco de su brazo, cortesía del perro estúpido que no se corría del frente del negocio. Justo entonces, su animal se detuvo forzando al domador a alzar la vista encontrándose con el chico del sombrero de paja.

"Creí que te había matado."

"Algo así no me va a matar." Repuso Luffy sonriendo.

"Bien, ¡entonces esta vez me voy a asegurar de que Richie te arranque la cabeza!" Gritó el hombre saltando otra vez mientras su bestia volvía a avanzar.

Luffy simplemente afirmó los pies en la tierra y estiró los brazos en espiral hasta agarrar los costados de la cabeza del animal. "Ese león tampoco me va a matar." Agregó mientras retraía sus brazos y comenzaba a voltearse. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi**!" Gritó estrellando al monstruo de cabeza contra el pavimento.

Mohji estaba oficialmente espantado, ese chico tenía un poder extraño. "¿Quién… qué es lo que sos?" Consiguió preguntar mientras el joven se levantaba y recuperaba el sombrero que había perdido durante el ataque.

"Yo me comí la Gomu-Gomu no mi." Repuso Luffy, el sombrero oscureciéndole los ojos.

"Akuma no mi…" Susurró el domador espantado. "OK, entiendo. No voy a molestar más. Solo deja que me vaya."

"Eso sería fácil si no hubieras dañado el negocio." El brazo del joven se estiró, sosteniendo el aterrado pirata por el hombro. "Ahora te voy a derrotar, ¡por el tesoro del perro!" Completó mientras atraía al hombre hacia sí y lo tumbaba de un solo golpe también.

**De vuelta en el negocio quemado**

Para cuando las chicas y el alcalde volvieron, solo quedaban las cenizas de los escombros. El mamodo rubio estaba sentado en la calle junto al perrito lastimado, ambos observando lo que hace algunos minutos aun fuera un negocio de comida de mascotas.

"Zatch," Empezó Tia mientras se le acercaba. "esto es lo que hacen los piratas. ¿Realmente el trono del Ultramundo lo vale si le haces esto a inocentes?"

"Realmente no me interesa tanto el asunto de la competencia." Respondió Zatch sobresaltándola. ¿Es que acaso la pérdida de memoria había causado tal cambio en la actitud de su viejo amigo? Estas dudas se vieron acalladas por su siguiente frase. "Pero Luffy no es como ellos."

"¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro chiquitín?" Interrumpió Nami desde donde observaba con el alcalde. "¿Lo conoces desde hace tanto?"

"Un par de días."

"Entonces es imposible que sepas si es o no un pirata como decimos."

"No. Yo sé quién es él." Repuso el pequeño alzando la vista más allá de sus acompañantes hacia el joven morocho que regresaba en ese momento.

"¿Seguís vivo pirata? Asumí que para este momento te habría tragado ese león." Dijo Nami, el veneno escurriendo de sus palabras. "Esto es lo que hacen los piratas." Agregó señalando los restos del negocio. "Así que, antes de que puedas juntar más nakama y hacerlo vos también, ¡prefiero matarte yo!" Completó mientras empezaba a correr hacia el joven solo para interrumpirse al pararse Zatch frente a ella, los brazos a los costados, pero toda la intención de no dejarla avanzar. "¿Cuál es el problema chico mamodo? ¿Tanto te preocupa tu compañero que me vas a tratar de parar?" Preguntó mientras sacaba el libro y Tia se paraba a su lado. "Si querés una batalla mamodo entonces no vamos a retroceder."

Zatch simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. "Nami-dono y Tia-dono no serían suficiente, aun si es solo contra Luffy." Sentenció el niño antes de voltearse atrayendo la atención de las contrariadas chicas a lo que el pirata estaba haciendo.

Luffy había continuado avanzando hacia Shushu, antes de colocar la caja que de comida que Mohji se había llevado enfrente del perro.

"Perdón que esto fue lo único que pudiera regresar." Comentó Luffy mientras tomaba el lugar de Zatch junto al animalito. "El resto se lo debe haber comido. ¡Peleaste como un valiente! ¡No lo vi, pero estoy seguro!"

Shushu agarró la caja con los dientes y se alejó, antes de voltearse hacia el grupo y ladrarle a Luffy. Casi parecía un agradecimiento.

"Shushu-dono, ¡cuídese!" Gritó Zatch mientras lo saludaba.

Las chicas no sabían qué decir de la situación "_Fue a pelear contra ese león… ¿por el perro?_" Quizás el mamodo rubio tuviera razón, este definitivamente no era un pirata cualquiera.

Esta epifanía, por desgracia, no pudo continuar debido a una explosión que solo podía ser de la Bomba Buggy sacudió la ciudad de nuevo, esta vez pasándole al grupo a menos de un par de metros.

"¡Destruyó mi casa!" Gritó el alcalde.

"¡Oh no!" Gritó Luffy. "¡Ahí es donde están Zoro y Brago!"

Zatch, por segunda vez ese día, salió corriendo hacia los escombros de un edificio. "¡Zoro! ¡Brago! ¡¿Están bien?!"

Los escombros se movieron un poco, y dos siluetas se incorporaron en medio del humo.

"Qué manera más molesta de despertar." Comentó el espadachín.

"Ese fue otro de los cañonazos del payaso." Dijo el mamodo molesto. "Ahora sí que tengo ganas del round 2."

"¡Qué molestia!" Gritó el alcalde apretando los puños. "¡Hace cuarenta años esto era un campo vacío! ¡Construimos la ciudad desde cero hasta que llegó a ser lo que es hoy! ¡Esta ciudad, sean sus aldeanos o sus edificios, es mi tesoro y no voy a dejar que Buggy lo dañe aún más! ¡¿No es así chico?!" Terminó volteándose hacia Luffy.

"Shishishishishi, bien dicho ossan." Rio el joven pirata.

"¡¿Enloquecieron?!" Chilló Nami. "¡¿Cómo se le ocurre alcalde?! ¡Usted no puede pelear contra Buggy!"

"¡No me importa!" Repuso el hombre con ojos llorosos. "¡Shushu y el chico ya han hecho su parte! ¡Es hora de que yo haga algo también!" Gritó mientras empezaba a alejarse, solo para ser detenido por un golpe certero a la nuca de parte de Luffy que lo dejo en el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

"¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!"

"Es que el alcalde-dono le agrada a Luffy así que no quiere que se lastime."

"Pero, ¿qué no acaba de lastimarlo él?" Preguntó Tia extrañada.

"Bueno chicos." Empezó Luffy. "¿Listos? Hay que conseguir ese mapa."

"¡Unu!"

"No hay opción…" Comentó Zoro mientras Brago le devolvía la bandana y se la ataba en la cabeza.

"Por fin." Dijo el mamodo oscuro mientras sonreía.

"P-pero estás lastimado." Argumentó Tia.

"Lo único herido es mi orgullo." Repuso Brago estirando los dedos. "Pienso ir a subsanar eso en este instante."

"Entonces, ¿qué dicen?" Preguntó Luffy volteándose hacia las chicas. "Nami, Tia, ¡sean nuestras nakama!"

Tia estaba lista para aceptar en ese momento, pero sabía que la palabra final la tenía su guardiana.

"Nunca voy a ser pirata." Dijo la joven mientras elevaba la mirada y sonreía. "Pero mientras tengamos los mismos objetivos, los acompañamos."

La sonrisa del chico del sombrero no podía ser más grande mientras él y su mamodo se ponían a hacer una danza de celebración con los otros dos nakama de la tripulación observándolos divertidos.

Una vez terminado el festejo, los chicos volvieron a ponerse serios y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la que iba a ser el primer encuentro del grupo, como piratas, contra una tripulación enemiga.

**To be Continued**

**ONE BOOK (Proximamente): Después de un comienzo explosivo, la batalla contra los piratas de Buggy se reduce a dos encuentros, y mientras Zoro y Brago muestran combos practicados contra su adversario, Luffy y Zatch se verán obligados a improvisar en la que será su primera batalla mamodo.**

**Zoro: Proximamente en One Book "Payaso y payaso". Así que ese Bara-Bara bastardo también tiene un mamodo, veamos qué pueden hacer.**


	5. Payaso y payaso

**Va el quinto capítulo. La verdad, este capítulo estaba por la mitad hasta hace unos días que me dio por revisar el mail y ver que ahora tenía no a uno sino a dos lectores que habían dado fav y follow. Guerrerowalker y Victor018 este capítulo se los dedico (sino no sé para cuando lo escribía).**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****Payaso y payaso**

Los piratas de Buggy habían vuelto al Drinkers Pub, ahí fue donde Luffy y compañía los encontraron. Al llegar, todos voltearon hacia Luffy, esperando que el capitán hiciera el primer movimiento.

"Muy bien, ahí voy." Dijo el sombrero de paja antes de tomar aire y gritar. "¡NARIGÓN!"

Huelga decir que toda la actividad en el techo del bar se detuvo, a medida que el 'saludo' de Luffy era procesado por los anonadados piratas y el cada vez más furioso capitán payaso. Buggy salió corriendo hasta el borde del techo del bar y observó a las seis personas que, en ese corto día, ya le habían dado los problemas suficientes para un buen rato.

"Sombrero de paja." Susurró con un tono de 'la calma antes de la tormenta'. "Tenés todavía la desfachatez de volver acá, desafiándome de nuevo, ¡y lo primero que me decís es eso cabronazo! ¡PREPAREN LA BOMBA BUGGY!"

En un segundo, el cañón estaba listo y apuntándoles a los nuevos piratas.

"Pero, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre molestarlo así idiota?!" Chillaba Nami aterrorizada. "¿Tia podríamos bloquear esa explosión?"

Tia estaba más que preocupada sobre ese prospecto. "No sé. Aún con nuestro escudo más fuerte, no sé si podríamos bloquear algo tan grande."

"No se preocupen." Dijo Luffy calmado. En ese momento, la bomba salió disparada y Luffy se apresuró a tomar aire invocando su técnica defensiva. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen**! (Globo de goma goma)" El cuerpo del chico se hinchó hasta alcanzar las dimensiones de un globo aerostático pequeño. La bomba chocó contra la masa inflada que era el cuerpo redondeado del joven y fue prontamente devuelta en la dirección de los piratas.

Buggy no se había visto venir esto, esperando más bien un hechizo de los mamodos, pero, aun así, actuó con rapidez.

"¡Fein!" Gritó mientras enarbolaba el libro violeta claro y este empezaba a brillar, para sorpresa de los piratas. En ese momento, apareció a su lado una figura pequeña. La única razón de que supieran que era un niño, era porque las reglas de la competencia lo especificaban, el mamodo estaba vestido como payaso, con zapatos azules de punta, pantalones abombados celestes con rayas negras verticales, un abrigo largo color violeta oscuro con volados color crema en puños y cuello, en los ojos tenía triángulos violetas y el pelo, de un color violeta casi rosado tirado hacia atrás como si se hubiera peinado con una ráfaga particularmente fuerte de viento; sin embargo, su actitud, su postura y su expresión era demasiado serias, hacían pensar que, más que un niño payaso, fuera un enano que se dedicara a hacer del payaso triste.

Buggy abrió el libro y recitó rápidamente. "El primer hechizo: ¡**Uigaru**!"

Fein, sin mover los brazos de su espalda, abrió la boca y disparó una ráfaga de aire, que detuvo la bomba y la devolvió, una vez más, en su trayectoria original hacia los piratas.

Luffy no dudó un segundo. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen**!"

Buggy tampoco. "¡**Uigaru**!"

Y la bomba iba y venía, hasta que Luffy se hartó del juego.

Luego de que Buggy y su mamodo devolvieran el ataque de nuevo, Luffy tomó el libro de Zatch. "¡Si querés una pelea de hechizos entonces tomá!" Gritó mientras apuntaba hacia la bomba a pesar de las advertencias de todos sus otros nakama salvo Zatch. "¡El segundo hechizo: **RASHIRUDO**!"

Otra vez, los ojos de Zatch se pusieron blancos, mientras este veía hacia la bala de cañón, pero, en vez de disparar un rayo, del suelo surgió una pared que precia estar compuesta de rayos con un símbolo en el centro (un rayo de oro atravesando una gema naranja). La Bomba Buggy golpeó contra el hechizo y, para sorpresa de todos salió disparada de vuelta, al doble de velocidad.

Buggy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de empezar a pronunciar el hechizo antes de que la bala chocara contra ellos y el edificio explotara, si era posible, con una explosión aún más grande que las anteriores.

Luffy se quedó viendo el área de la explosión mientras Zatch volvía a estar consciente, y comentó. "¡Ah! Así que el segundo hechizo es defensivo. ¡Qué útil!"

En ese momento, Nami y Tia agarraron cada una a uno de los dos y empezaron a ahorcarlos.

"¡Zatch, ¿eso significa que no sabían qué iba a hacer el segundo hechizo?! ¡Si era otro relámpago íbamos a reventar todos!"

"¡¿Qué mierda se supone que sos vos?! ¡Un mamodo ya es algo bastante raro, pero esto se pasa!"

Zoro y Brago también salieron de su estupor en ese momento.

"Oi, oi, no sorprendan así a los demás."

"¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te dije de los hechizos desconocidos?" Preguntó Brago usando su brazo bueno para palmearse la cara.

Luffy solo miró al mamodo y contestó. "Pero ahora no estamos en el barco."

Una vez más, Brago casi se cayó al suelo.

"En fin…" Comentó buscando cambiar de tema. "Parece que el hechizo no solo es defensivo." Comentó mientras señalaba los escombros del bar. Entre el humo se podían ver pequeñas descargas eléctricas. "Al parecer, lo que golpee esa defensa sale disparado de vuelta a mayor velocidad y cargado de electricidad. Es un hechizo ofensivo/defensivo, muy útil."

En ese momento, los escombros se movieron y emergieron Buggy y Fein, sin un rasguño. Buggy había separado sus manos, agarrado a dos de sus subordinados y los había usado como escudo para sí mismo y su mamodo.

Fue entonces, que el mamodo payaso finalmente se decidió a hablar. "Tal parece que había subestimado al chiquitín rubio, aun si solo nos dio con un golpe de suerte." Se volteó hacia su guardián. "Buggy, tal pareciera que el guardián con el sombrero de paja tiene la misma condición que vos."

Buggy gruñó ante la declaración de su contraparte. "Me gustaría que dejaras de referirte a las habilidades como si fueran una enfermedad compañero, pero es verdad, él tiene el poder de una Akuma no mi."

Las chicas escucharon el intercambio y se voltearon hacia los chicos que acababan de soltar.

"¿Akuma no mi?" Preguntó Tia.

"Unu, Luffy es un hombre de goma." Respondió Zatch mientras su guardián ilustraba estirado sus cachetes unos diez centímetros cada uno.

Las chicas no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sorprenderse con esto cuando los escombros se sacudieron de nuevo y emergió otro pirata que había usado un escudo humano o, más correctamente, un escudo animal.

"¡Ritchie!" Gritó Mohji saltando también de los escombros y encarando a quien había usado a su mascota como defensa. "¡Cabaji, cabrón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi león?"

"¿Este gatito?" Repuso el tal Cabaji apartando a la bestia de enfrente suyo para dirigirse al domador. "No quería que se me ensuciara la ropa así que lo agarre de escudo." Comentó soltando al animal y dejando que Mohji inspeccionara el daño.

La ropa del tipo estaba impecable a costa del animal. Pantalones blancos con zapatos de punta a juego, una faja turquesa, un sobretodo sin mangas abierto dejando ver el pecho, una bufanda a cuadros azules y blancos que cada dos por tres le tapaba la boca y un cabello verde oscuro largo hasta taparle el ojo izquierdo y prácticamente rapado a la derecha eran el atuendo de Cabaji 'el Acróbata', primer oficial de los piratas de Buggy.

"Buggy-senchou. Déjeme encargarme de estos estorbos."

"¡Está bien!" Sonrió Buggy. "Mostrales tus acrobacias y acordate de apuntar a los libros."

El hombre solo sonrió y saltó en el aire por sobre los dos payasos, cayendo montado en un monociclo y enarbolando un espada. Se lanzó en una carga acelerada directo hacia Luffy, pero antes de tocarlo, su espada fue interceptada.

"Si sos un espadachín," Comentó Zoro. "entonces tu oponente soy yo."

"Me parece bien, Roronoa Zoro." Repuso el acróbata.

**Cabaji vs Zoro**

El primer oficial estaba a punto de saltar hacia atrás y buscar una apertura cuando recordó la orden de quemar los libros. "_Bueno, si se trata de quemar entonces…_ ¡**Kyokugi Kaji Oyaji**! (Acrobacia especial, Respiración de la muerte)"

Aprovechando la corta distancia a la que estaban por el choque de espadas, Cabaji sopló una ráfaga de fuego en la cara de Zoro, desconcentrando al espadachín. El pirata del monociclo aprovechó el momento para lanzarse hacia su oponente tratando de cortarlo, pero fue interceptado por el mamodo de la gravedad.

"Lo lamento, pero sería un inconveniente si mataras a mi guardián y yo tuviera que encontrar otro." Comentó Brago, quien había agarrado los restos de una viga de los escombros y la usaba para parar el avance de la espada.

Cabaji se permitió una pequeña mueca de frustración antes de notar la herida del hombro del mamodo, recordando una de las indicaciones de Fein.

"_Si el mamodo recibe suficiente daño físico, su libro va a arder también._"

La sonrisa del pirata fue toda la advertencia que Brago recibió antes de que el zapato puntiagudo se incrustara en el corte de su hombro.

"¡GAAHHH!" El grito resonó en toda la plaza mientras el mamodo oscuro retrocedía sosteniendo su hombro, la herida abierta y sangrando de nuevo.

"Pelear con dos oponentes a la vez, así que voy a cumplir las órdenes del capitán rápidamente y después ya voy a matar a Roronoa." Dijo Cabaji manteniendo su sonrisa petulante. En un segundo, había clavado la punta de la espada en el suelo y la estaba haciendo girar como las aspas de un ventilador, levantando una nube de polvo. "¡**Kyokugi Yukemuri Satujin Jiken**! (Acrobacia especial, Asesinato en el baño de vapor)"

El polvo dificultaba la visibilidad. Para el momento en que Brago vio venir la espada, habría perdido el brazo de no ser porque Zoro lo agarró del brazo sano y tiró de él hacia un costado.

"¿No tendrías que estar descansando esa herida?" Preguntó en cazador. "Después de todo, sabes que me puedo encargar de este tipo yo solo."

Brago gruñó en respuesta, volteando para mostrarle el hombro a su guardián. "Esta herida es prueba fehaciente de que tengo que volverme más fuerte. Si no puedo aguantar un rasguño así para derrotar a ese pedazo de merengue, entonces no hay manera de que pueda ser el rey más poderoso."

El espadachín sonrió ante la respuesta de su compañero. "Cierto, esa era tu meta, ¿no? Ser el rey más poderoso en la historia del Ultramudo. Ok entonces, mostrémosle a este tipo lo que sabemos hacer." Completó mientras ambos se paraban.

"Muy bien." Sonrió el acróbata. "Si así lo quieren, les voy a mostrar mi mejor acrobacia." Dijo mientras empezaba a lanzar una miríada de trompos contra sus dos oponentes. "¡**Kyokugi Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijou**! (Acrobacia especial, Danza de los cien trompos kamikazes)"

Los trompos iban hacia el dúo, pero estos ni se inmutaron. Zoro simplemente agarró el libro negro de la parte de atrás de su haramaki mientras Brago extendía su brazo sano.

"¡**Gravirei**!"

El hechizo gravitacional causó que todos los trompos se desplomaran al suelo y se detuvieran, pero en ese momento, los piratas notaron que su adversario no estaba.

Entonces, se escuchó desde la una de las casas que rodeaban la plaza en que peleaban. "¡**Kyokugi Yama Noboroo**! (Acrobacia especial, Escalando la montaña)" Cabaji había usado los trompos como distracción y ahora estaba subiendo por la pared del edificio de dos pisos, antes de catapultarse hacia el cielo sobre sus dos enemigos. "¡**Kyokugi Nouryou Uchiage Hanabi**! (Acrobacia especial, Fuegos artificiales en la brisa fresca del verano)" Puso la espada en vertical y apuntó hacia el mamodo y el espadachín. "¡**Ichirin Zashi**! (Corte del monociclo)"

La técnica habría sido fácil de esquivar, de no haber sido porque en ese momento, Buggy gritó. "¡**Chi Wo Bara Bara Hou**! (Cañón de arrastre bara bara)" Las manos de Buggy salieron disparadas a ras del suelo. "¡Cabaji yo los sostengo vos encárgate de rematarlos!"

Zoro y Brago no tenían tiempo de esquivar el ataque, las manos iban a retenerlos en su lugar… de no haber sido por Luffy y Zatch que saltaron en medio y pararon el ataque de un pisotón.

"La pelea es de Zoro y Brago." Dijo el sombrero de paja sonriendo.

"¡Así que no se metan!" Completó el mamodo rubio.

Sin la interrupción, sus nakamas fueron capaces de esquivar la estocada y comenzar su propio ataque.

"¡El primer hechizo: **Reisu**!" Gritó Zoro.

El disparo de energía negra salió a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante, pero Cabaji logró esquivarlo gracias a la velocidad extra de su monociclo. Los piratas empezaron a atacar con una andanada de **Reisu** y espadazos, pero el acróbata los esquivaba todos mientras seguía moviéndose en su monociclo.

"No es tan tonto como para atacarnos directamente." Comentó Brago frustrado. "A este paso nos vamos a cansar y él nos va a rematar, ese es su plan."

"El problema es ese uniciclo de mierda." Repuso Zoro. "Sin él no podría esquivarnos."

En ese instante, a ambos se les ocurrió una idea para terminar, por fin, con esta batalla tan molesta.

"¿Pensas lo que yo?" Preguntó Brago.

"Sabes que sí." Contestó Zoro. "Es hora de que vean nuestro verdadero trabajo de equipo."

"¡**Aku Tou Ryuu**! (Estilo de espada demoníaca)" Gritaron los dos a la vez.

Todos en la plaza quedaron sorprendidos ante esa declaración, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de procesarla antes de que Zoro empezara a recitar de nuevo un hechizo.

"¡**Gigano Reisu**!" La bola de energía que Brago disparó esta vez era casi tan grande como su propio cuerpo, la desventaja es que era más lenta que el **Reisu** normal.

Cabaji estaba preparado para esquivarla y soltar otro comentario burlesco cuando vio que Zoro saltaba detrás del ataque y lo golpeaba con sus espadas.

"¡**Giri**! (Corte)" Completó Zoro mientras el **Gigano** era dividido en seis ataques individuales por sus espadas. El problema con esto, es que los ataques perdieron la direccionalidad y se estrellaron alrededor de Cabaji sin lastimarlo, consiguiendo solo levantar algo de tierra.

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Fue esa su gran técnica?!"

"Más bien el preludio." Escuchó la voz de Brago desde más cerca, demasiado cerca.

Aprovechando el polvo que levantó el ataque, el mamodo oscuro se había acercado y posicionado con la mano justo al lado de la rueda del uniciclo. "¡Ahora!" Gritó.

Esa era la señal de que Zoro completara el combo. "¡**Reisu**!"

El ataque golpeó la rueda del monociclo destruyéndolo y, antes de que Cabaji se diera cuenta, Brago se alejó rodando por el piso.

Zoro sonrió viendo como el otro primer oficial terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando Cabaji comprendió que, no solo habían destruido uno de sus instrumentos más importantes, sino que, además, lo habían hecho con una técnica que era, muy literalmente, una 'copia pirata' de la suya, no cabía en sí de la rabia.

"Roronoa… te atreves a burlarte así de mí. ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!" Gritó mientras empezaba a correr hacía el espadachín. "¡Aún sin mi monociclo te voy a vencer! ¡Contempla ahora mi técnica de la verdadera espada!"

Zoro solo se agazapó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y lanzó su propio ataque. "**San Tou Ryuu **¡**Oni Giri**! (Técnica de tres espadas, Corte demonico)" En un segundo, el espadachín estaba más allá de Cabaji y el acróbata se desplomó al suelo con tres cortes sangrando en su pecho.

"Los piratas de Buggy…" Murmuró mientras caía. "Derrotados por ladrones."

"No somos ladrones." Respondió Zoro mientras guardaba las espadas y el libro. "Somos piratas."

Los dos se voltearon hacia sus nakama que las veían sonriendo.

"Supongo que te debo una." Le comentó Brago a Zatch mientras volvía a atarse la bandana de Zoro en el hombro. "Pero no te confundas, aún nos considero adversarios."

La sonrisa del rubio no disminuyó ni un poco por eso.

"Oi, Luffy. El resto se lo dejamos a ustedes, nosotros nos vamos a dormir." Comentó Zoro para después desplomarse al suelo junto con Brago y dormirse instantáneamente.

"Shishishishishi. Ok nosotros terminamos con esto." Respondió el capitán volteándose hacia Buggy y Fein.

**Cabaji vs Zoro y Brago:**

**Ganadores: Zoro y Brago**

**Mientras tanto…**

A mitad del encuentro, Nami y Tia habían aprovechado el que todos estaban distraídos para ir a buscar el tesoro del Buggy y, más importante, el mapa al Grand Line.

Al final, encontraron una entrada oculta a un sótano y ahí una habitación cerrada con llave llena de tesoros.

"¡Wow! ¡Cuántos tesoros!" Dijo Tia sorprendida de que alguien como Buggy pudiera recolectar tanto oro.

"¡Y son todos nuestros!" Festejó Nami manoteando algunas monedas y collares y probándose una corona.

Por desgracia, en ese momento el pirata que estaba de guardia apareció, espada en mano, preguntando quienes eran.

Las chicas voltearon lentamente para ver quién era el que las había atrapado.

"_Si es como esos oficiales que nos atacaron entonces no tenemos oportunidad._" Pensaban las dos.

Afortunadamente para ambas, el tipo era un pirata estándar cualquiera que, además, mostraba claras señales de seguir borracho a pesar de su siesta.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó arrastrando las palabras. "Buggy-senchou dio la orden de que nadie podía… ¿eh? ¿Ya no hay sake?" En efecto, el guardia notó que la botella en su mano estaba demasiado liviana como para tener algo en su interior y sus pensamientos se desviaron vertiginosamente hacia una tangente de borrachera mientras el hombre se dedicaba a mirar adentro de la botella por si quedaba algo.

Las ladronas no necesitaron más invitación.

En un segundo, Nami estaba en el suelo apretándose el pecho y Tia había desaparecido.

"¡Ay Dios!" Gritaba la joven de pelo naranja. "Mi pecho… me empezó a doler el pecho."

Eso bastó para atraer la atención del borracho el tiempo suficiente para que Tia se escabullera por detrás y, con un palo corto que guardaba en una funda en su pierna, como su guardiana, lo noqueara de un golpe en la nuca.

"Perfecto." La felicitó Nami.

"Hay veces que pienso que estas tripulaciones piratas comparten una neurona." Respondió la mamodo de pelo rosa.

Las chicas notaron que el guardia tenía una llave dorada atada al cuello. Siguiendo una corazonada, agarraron la llave y empezaron a revisar los cofres que había. Efectivamente, encontraron un cofre cerrado que combinaba con la llave y, al abrirlo, encontraron el premio mayor.

"Nami, ¡ese es!"

"¡El mapa al Grand Line!" Dijo la joven ladrona apresurándose a tomar el rollo y guardarlo. "Muy bien Tia, ahora hay que apurarnos mientras esos tontos siguen distrayendo a Buggy y compañía. Embolsemos esto y tomémonoslas."

A la mamodo no le hacía feliz volver a dejar a su amigo, pero sabía que su guardiana tenía un punto. Esos piratas parecían atraer problemas y ellas tenían su propia agenda.

**De vuelta con los piratas**

Buggy había sobrepasado toda frontera, definitivamente este era un nivel nuevo de enojo.

"¿Ustedes son piratas entonces?"

"Sí." Sonrió Luffy. "Vamos al Grand Line."

"Tch. Ese no es un lugar al que podes nada más _ir_ tarado." Repuso el payaso. "¿Qué planean hacer? ¿Turismo?"

La expresión facial de Luffy ni siquiera se alteró. "Voy a ser Rey de Piratas." Dijo como si comentara del clima.

Buggy tuvo que tomarse un segundo para resetear su cerebro después de eso.

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS IMBÉCIL!" Chilló el payaso. "Si vos fueras Rey de Piratas, ¡entonces yo sería Dios! ¡El Rey de Piratas va a ser quien tenga más tesoros Y ESE SOLO VOY A SER YO!"

"Hablas mucho. Ok creo que mejor vemos quién es el más fuerte."

En un segundo, Buggy tenía cuatro cuchillos en cada mano.

"Cada vez que veo ese sombrerito tuyo me hace enojar." Comentó el payaso. "Me recuerda del maldito ese. Ese cabrón pelirrojo."

"¿Pelirrojo?" Preguntó Luffy interesado. "Hey, ¿vos conoces a Shanks?"

"¿Eh?" Buggy adoptó una actitud prepotente de nuevo. "Bueno, si te digo que lo conozco es que lo conozco, pero, si te digo que no lo conozco es que no lo conozco."

Después de esa declaración, todos, inclusive Fein se lo quedaron viendo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Le preguntó Zatch a Luffy

"Anda a saber. Capaz que sea imbécil." Contestó el sombrero de paja.

"¡El imbécil acá sos vos!" Gritó Buggy furioso.

Fein eligió ese momento para adelantarse, mejor dejar que su guardián se calme antes que empezar una batalla de forma errónea. "Te pregunto algo, ¿Zatch, correcto?" Empezó dirigiéndose al mamodo rubio. "¿Por qué motivo no quemas todavía el libro del Oscuro mientras este duerme? ¿Y por qué no quemaron el de esa niña que, claramente, es más débil que ustedes?"

"Ah, eso es fácil." Sonrió el chico de los rayos. "Es porque Brago y Tia son mis nakama."

"¿Nakama?" Preguntó el mamodo payaso con sorna. "Si entendes que esta es una batalla, ¿cierto? ¿La gran guerra milenaria por el trono de todo nuestro mundo?"

"Unu, pero a mí no me interesa ser rey. Solamente quiero acompañar a Luffy y ver que se vuelva Rey de los Piratas."

Ahora fue Fein el que tuvo que resetear. "Me estás diciendo…" Comentó casi en un susurro. "Que a vos no te interesa ser rey del Ultramundo, que no atacas a los mamodo que consideres tus 'nakama' _y_ que tu única meta en este momento es ayudar a _tu guardián_ a ser _rey_."

"¡Unu!"

"Bien, bien, decidido. Buggy, ¡MATÉMOLOS!"

"¡Por fin!" Gritó Buggy guardando los cuchillos de una mano y sacando el libro.

Luffy también sacó el libro y tanto él como Zatch se pusieron en posición de combate.

En ese momento, sin que nadie de la plaza lo notara, Nami y Tia llegaron por una de las calles, pero se escondieron para evaluar la situación.

"_¿Ese tonto va a pelear contra Buggy? ¿Qué tan fuerte será en verdad?_"

"_Zatch, esta va a ser tu primera batalla mamodo. Ten cuidado._"

**Buggy y Fein vs Luffy y Zatch**

Buggy golpeó el suelo con la punta del zapato y se extendió un cuchillo.

"La goma no repele cuchillos, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto." Contestó Luffy. "Es imposible."

"Perfecto. ¡**Bara Bara Senbei**! (Galleta de arroz bara bara)" Gritó Buggy saltando y disparando sus piernas, que empezaron a girar como una sierra en dirección hacia Luffy.

El pirata del sombrero simplemente saltó para esquivarla. Por desgracia, esto era lo que el payaso esperaba.

"¡En el aire no podés maniobrar!" Gritó el payaso mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos.

Luffy apuntó con la mano a los cuchillos y el libro rojo empezó a brillar. "¡**Zakeru**!"

Zacth había desviado la vista a los cuchillos y lanzó un relámpago que detuvo las armas antes que llegaran al pirata de goma.

"¡Bien vamos con los mamodo!" Gritó Buggy mientras Fein desenvainaba un cuchillo propio que, en su mano, parecía más una espada corta. "¡El segundo hechizo: **Uruku**!"

Las piernas del payaso triste empezaron a vibrar y, en un segundo, Fein estaba en la pared de una casa saltando hacia Luffy para apuñalar el libro.

El sombrero de paja no perdió el tiempo y extendió su brazo hacia la columna de una casa para catapultarse lejos del mamodo, aterrizando junto a Zatch.

"¡**Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru**! (Pistola de goma goma)" Gritó estirando su brazo para golpear a Buggy quien simplemente lo esquivó dando un paso a un costado.

"Estos movimientos te dejan abierto." Se burló mientras trataba de apuñalarle el brazo, solo para que Luffy se prendiera de otro árbol y, con Zatch subido a su espalda, usara el impulso para tratar de golpear al payaso en el cuello con su antebrazo. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Kama**! (Guadaña de goma goma)"

"¡**Bara Bara Kinkyuu Dasshutsu**! (Escape de emergencia bara bara)" La cabeza de Buggy de separó de su cuerpo y Luffy y Zatch pasaron de largo.

Luffy se volteó como pudo en el aire y apuntó a la cabeza flotante. "¡**Zakeru**!"

"¡**Uigaru**!" Sin embargo, el viento de Fein desvió el rayo antes de que alcanzara a Buggy. "Muy ingenuo, Gomu-Gomu."

Los piratas siguieron volando y se estrellaron contra otra casa volviéndola escombros.

Las chicas no podían creer la velocidad y ferocidad del combate.

"¿Qué clase de combate es este? Parece un sueño." Comentó Nami luego de ver todos esos combos.

"Así que esto es una verdadera batalla mamodo." Comentó Tia asombrada. No podía creer que Zatch 'el llorón' de verdad estuviera peleando a ese nivel.

"Hey, ¿vieron eso?" Preguntó uno de los piratas de Buggy.

"¿Sos tonto? Seguite haciendo el inconsciente." Susurró otro. Estaban todos observando la batalla, pero seguían en las posiciones en que habían caído, por incómodas que fueran. "Si nos llegan a arrastrar a ese combate, tanto daría que fuéramos inmortales."

"Mierda este se sigue separando." Comentó Luffy mientras él y su compañero salían de los escombros.

"Además Fein puede usar un hechizo de velocidad para acercarse y su hechizo de viento desvía mis rayos." Agregó Zatch evaluando sus opciones contra el mamodo.

"¡**Bara Bara Hou**! (Cañón bara bara)" Gritó Buggy disparando de vuelta su puño con los cuchillos.

Luffy consiguió atraparlo por la muñeca antes de que se le clavara en la cara, pero Buggy solo sonrió y gritó. "¡Sepárate!"

La mano se desprendió de la muñeca y, por fin, Buggy dio el primer golpe del encuentro arañando la cara de Luffy con sus cuchillos.

El sombrero de paja cayó al suelo y, al ir a recogerlo, los piratas notaron que uno de los cuchillos le había cortado el ala.

"¡Maldito!" Gritó Luffy mirando a Buggy con verdadero enojo.

"¿Huh? ¿Así que te dolió el cortesito ese?" Se burló el payaso.

"Cómo te atreves… ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi sombrero?" Preguntó el chico de goma, temblando de rabia.

"¿Huh?" Repitió Buggy. "¿El sombrero?"

"¡Ese sombrero es el tesoro de Luffy!" Gritó Zatch, gracias al recuerdo que había compartido antes con su guardián, sabía que ese sombrero era algo muy especial. "Ese sombrero es la razón de que él quiera ser Rey de Piratas! ¡Se lo prometió al hombre que se lo dio!"

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por esta declaración, ellas creían que solamente eran unos chicos despreocupados jugando a los piratas. Parece que había más de lo que dejaban ver.

Fein y Buggy, por otro lado, encontraron eso como un chiste bastante bueno.

"Quiere ser el Rey, ¿por un sombrero?" Preguntó Fein con sorna. "¡Esa es la cosa más ridícula que escuchado en la vida!"

"Bueno." Dijo Buggy parando de reír. "Si tanto te importa el sombrero, ¡entonces deberías cuidarlo bien!"

En ese momento, la mano que había disparado, se elevó y lanzó un cuchillo. Al esquivarlo, Luffy perdió el equilibrio y quedó abierto a un ataque. La mano avanzó para ensartar el sombrero, pero Zatch consiguió agarrarlo y sacarlo de la trayectoria, por desgracia…

"¡**Uruku**!"

"Yo me voy a quedar eso." Comentó Fein apareciéndose al lado de Zatch, ensartando el sombrero con su cuchillo y regresando con Buggy.

"Este sombrero es un tesoro." Dijo Fein en burla.

Buggy soltó una risotada. "¡Los tesoros son oro, plata y gemas! Esta cosa es un pedazo de basura nada más."

Luffy volvía a temblar de rabia mientras se levantaba.

"Ese… era el sombrero de Shanks." Dijo mientras fulminaba a Buggy con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Buggy, de pronto reconociendo el sombrero. "Así que este es el de Shanks." Dijo mientras agarraba el sombrero del cuchillo de Fein (rasgándolo más en el proceso). "Ya se me hacía conocido. Me acuerdo que ese Shanks lo usaba siempre cuando éramos jóvenes."

Eso sí que captó la atención del capitán de goma. "¿Vos y Shanks estuvieron en el mismo barco?"

"Ah, sí. Eso fue cuando éramos grumetes, aprendices en el mismo barco pirata, éramos nakama. ¡Yo y ese cabrón pelirrojo maldito!" Completó mientras se ponía a pisar el sombrero.

Esa fue la última hebra. Luffy salió disparado hacia el payaso decidido a molerlo a golpes.

"¡Shanks era un buen tipo! ¡¿Ustedes dos eran nakama?! ¡No te creas que te podés comparar!"

"¡**Bara Bara Kinkyuu Dasshutsu**!" Gritó Buggy, disparando su cabeza de nuevo. Lástima que Luffy decidiera ir por una patada al estómago y, aunque Buggy de dividiera en cientos de partes, el problema de la Bara-Bara no mi es que cada una de esas partes aun sentía dolor.

"¡No tenés derecho de decir que fueran nakama!"

Fein empuñó su cuchillo y trató de atacar a Luffy por la espalda, pero el ataque en la espalda lo recibió él, en la forma de un cabezazo cortesía de Zatch.

"¡Si esta es una batalla mamodo, entonces tu oponente soy yo!" Gritó el niño enarbolando sus puños.

"Me parece bien enano." Repuso Fein adoptando una pose de esgrima. Lo irónico de la situación era que, técnicamente, el más bajo de los dos era él.

Buggy consiguió incorporarse de nuevo. "Tengo el derecho de decir lo que quiera de ese maldito después de lo que me hizo." Escupió, la voz cargada de rencor.

"¡¿Qué fue?!" Gritó Luffy, aun enojado. "¿Qué pudo haber sido lo que hizo que fuera tan malo?"

Buggy empezó a reír de nuevo. "¿De verdad querés saber? Muy bien te cuento. Él es el único hombre al que nunca voy a perdonar. ¡Voy a maldecir a ese tipo hasta la muerte! ¡PORQUE EL ME ARRUINÓ LA VIDA!"

**Flashback**

"¡Pelea!"

"¡Vamos dale!"

Estos gritos hacían eco a través de la cubierta del barco. Casi toda la tripulación reunida para ver como dos grumetes, uno pelirrojo y con sombrero de paja y otro con pelo azul y una narizota redonda y roja, se sostenían cada uno del cuello de la camisa del otro mientras discutían.

"¡Norte!" Gritaba Buggy.

"¡Sur!" Respondía Shanks con más fuerza.

"¡NORTE TE DIGO!"

"¡Y YO TE DIGO QUE SUR!"

La pelea estaba por llegar a lo físico cuando uno de los oficiales del barco decidió ponerle fin con un golpe en la cabeza de cada joven.

"¡Ya córtenla! ¡¿Qué mierda importa si el Polo Norte o el Sur son más fríos?!" Gritó mientras el resto de la tripulación se descostillaba de risa. "Si tanto les interesa váyanse allá y vean."

"¡Un barco!" Interrumpió el vigía. "¡Se acerca desde el noroeste!"

"¡Ya escucharon gente!" Gritó el oficial. "¡A sus puestos! ¡Prepárense para la batalla!"

Buggy empezó a sonreír. "Bien, voy a agarrar hasta que no me den las manos."

"Te ves feliz, Buggy." Comentó Shanks sonriendo.

"Obviamente. Un barco pirata es como un cofre de tesoro. Los piratas viven para robar después de todo."

"Sí." Comentó Shanks desviando la mirada al océano con una sonrisa de lado. "Supongo que esa es una razón."

"No, no, no." Repuso Buggy con un tono que indicaba que esa discusión ya la habían tenido antes. "Esa es la _única_ razón. En serio vos y todos los demás en este barco son demasiado inocentes. A veces me hacen pensar que soy el único que sí sabe cómo ser un pirata."

Luego de eso, empezó la batalla y no hubo mucho tiempo de hablar. Buggy avanzó acuchillando a quien los atacara hasta que de pronto vio que, de la camisa de uno de los caídos, asomaba un papel.

"¡Es un mapa del tesoro!" Gritó entusiasmado, la batalla a su alrededor tapando sus gritos. "Vaya, así que el tesoro está debajo del agua. Mi vida se va a poner muy interesante." Comentó guardándose el mapa.

Que razón que tenía.

A la noche, luego de la victoria y mientras todos festejaban, Buggy abrió el mapa para repasar la ubicación del tesoro otra vez. Tristemente, no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que lo interrumpieran.

"¡Hey, Buggy!" Dijo Shanks algo borracho mientras se subía a donde estaba el joven payaso. "¿No venís a la fiesta? Encontramos un botín bastante raro." Comentó mientras Buggy, apanicado, buscaba esconder el mapa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! ¡Yo…! ¡No! ¡Estoy bien!" Dijo mientras lograba ocultar el mapa.

"Ah, bueno." Comentó el pelirrojo terminando de subir al techo y poniéndose a ver las estrellas. "Dijiste que ibas a dejar el barco algún día. ¿Qué pensas hacer entonces? Yo quisiera tener un buen barco, reunir nakama de confianza y recorrer el mundo, como pirata claro."

Buggy bufó ante el prospecto. "Seguís siendo demasiado inocente." Comentó. "Pero tu habilidad de combate no está nada mal. Capaz que si perdieras esa inocencia tan molesta podrías ser u buen seguidor."

"¿Yo, tu seguidor? No me hagas reír." Dijo el chico tomando otro trago de su botella. "Con todo lo que diferimos, va a ser mejor que tomemos caminos separados, como piratas claro."

"Así que de verdad queres ser pirata." Comentó Buggy divertido. "Sí entendes que entonces, si nos encontramos en el mar, te voy a tener que matar, ¿no?"

"Sí," Respondió Shanks, aun con la vista clavada en las estrellas. "creo que eso también es cosa de piratas."

"Entonces, ¿cuál era el botín ese del que hablabas?"

"Ah, sí. Entre los tesoros del otro barco había una Akuma no mi."

"¿Akuma no mi?"

"Se dice que son espíritus de demonios marinos encerrados en frutas. Si te comes una, ganas una de las habilidades del diablo, pero la maldición del mar va a hacer que ya no puedas nadar."

"¿No podés nadar? Ja, pero que chiste más malo. Hay que ser un tremendísimo inútil para comerse una de esas cosas."

"Supongo. Aun así, son muy codiciadas entre comerciantes, escuché que una sola puede venderse por cientos de millones de moras."

Tomó unos cinco segundos que Buggy procesara eso.

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE QUÉ?!"

Al otro día, Buggy sostenía una fruta que parecía una piña roja con espirales en vez de picos.

"Yo, Buggy, voy a comer esta Akuma no mi y conseguir sus habilidades." Proclamó enfrente de toda la tripulación, quienes lo alentaban a comérsela.

Buggy tragó la fruta de un bocado y se quedó quieto.

"Y bien Buggy, ¿sentís algo?"

"No, nada." Contestó el payaso viéndose las manos.

"Así que era falsa." Comentó uno de los piratas.

"Lástima."

Con eso la multitud se dispersó y Buggy se permitió una sonrisa taimada.

Esa noche, el payaso se subió a uno de los botes, en sus manos el mapa del tesoro y la verdadera fruta.

"Esos tontos no se imaginaron nada. Con esto voy a poder financiar un barco y una buena tripulación y empezar a conseguir tesoros."

"Hey, Buggy." Sin embargo, si algo no había calculado, era al metido de Shanks. En su apuro por esconder la fruta, Buggy se la metió en la boca, teniendo cuidado de no tragársela. "¿Qué andabas balbuceando?"

"Yo, nada." Consiguió mascullar a través de la fruta. "No me espantes así."

"¿Por qué la cara larga?" Preguntó Shanks viendo la boca deformada por la fruta en su interior. "Seguí robando comida y el cocinero te va a matar." Comentó mientras se iba.

Buggy estaba comenzando a relajarse, a punto de escupir la fruta cuando… "Por cierto, el Capitán comentó que…"

Esta vez, el susto que le dio Shanks causo que la fruta se deslizara al interior de su boca, por su garganta, y hasta su estómago.

Se hizo silencio.

"¡SHANKS CABRONAZO! ¡¿Tenés la menor idea de lo que hiciste?!"

Shanks volteó la cabeza antes de responder y, en ese momento, algo llamó su atención.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese pedazo de papel?"

Buggy volteó a ver dónde señalaba el pelirrojo y vio su mapa del tesoro flotando hacia el agua. Ni se lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar para recuperarlo, pero al momento de tocar el agua, el grumete quedó totalmente paralizado.

"_Mi cuerpo… no se mueve… ¿esta es la maldición del mar?_"

Shanks se empezó a preocupar de que su compañero aun no saliera del agua.

"Buggy, vamos, ¿qué no eras un buen nadador?" Y entonces recordó. Nadar. Akuma no mi. Maldición del mar.

"¡Buggy!" Gritó el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba el sombrero y saltaba para rescatar al payaso.

**Fin del flashback**

Buggy apretaba los dientes de furia al terminar de contar su historia, Luffy lo miraba con una expresión indiferente y Zatch y Fein se mantenían en guardia, pero sin luchar, habiendo escuchado ellos también la historia.

Fein suspiró. "Esta historia se hace más molesta cada vez que la cuenta. Hasta compartió el recuerdo conmigo."

"Pero no entiendo." Comentó Zatch. "Si Shanks-dono lo salvo, ¿por qué es que Buggy lo odia?"

"Tch. Claro que alguien como vos no lo entendería, con tus conceptos de 'nakama' y demás, pero, para alguien como nosotros, que nos salve quien es nuestro enemigo jurado es la mayor de las humillaciones."

"¡Ese maldito de Shanks retrasó mi plan diez largos años! Pero cumplí. Si ya no puedo tener todos los tesoros del mar, entonces voy a tener los tesoros del océano." El torso de Buggy comenzó a flotar. "Con la habilidad de mi Bara-Bara, ¡los que traten de robar mis tesoros no van a salir con vida!" Terminó mientras salía volando hacia Nami y Tia que habían tratado de escabullirse durante la historia del payaso. "¡¿Por qué no hago un ejemplo con ustedes dos, ladronzuelas?!" Gritó mientras se preparaba para acuchillarlas.

Zatch trató de saltar a ayudar a las chicas, pero tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para esquivar la estocada de Fein.

"¿Qué habías dicho? 'Tu oponente soy yo', ¿no?" Dijo el payaso mamodo mientras lo atacaba de vuelta.

Luffy se había quedado viendo las piernas que Buggy había dejado atrás y, en ese momento, tuvo una idea.

"¡No se van a escapar con mis tesoros malditas!" Gritaba el payaso, Nami no tenía tiempo de soltar el saco para activar el **Seushiru**, Buggy estaba a punto de alcanzarlas cuando, de pronto puso una cara de dolor bastante grande y se desplomó al suelo.

Luffy, aprovechando que las piernas no estaban vigiladas, había atacado a Buggy con una patada salvaje directo a la entrepierna.

"Hey." Llamó Luffy a las chicas, mientras Buggy seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. "Suelten el tesoro y corran o las va a atacar otra vez."

Nami solamente escuchó la parte de 'soltar el tesoro'. "No, definitivamente no. ¿Dejar el tesoro? ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué debería dejarles mi tesoro?"

Esa última frase consiguió despertar a Buggy. "¿_Tu tesoro_ dijiste?"

"Obviamente. Soy una ladrona que roba a los piratas, si consigo algo, ¡entonces por supuesto que pasa a ser mi tesoro!"

"Unu… creo que tiene sentido." Comentó Zatch mientras daba un golpe.

"¡Y una real mierda!" Repuso Fein contraatacando con un corte. "¿Qué clase de educación deficiente le dieron a esa chica?"

Tia solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa. "Esa es Nami."

"Que un ladrón sermonee a otro…" Comentó la ladrona. "¡Qué ridiculez! No pienso ser reducida al mismo nivel que ustedes piratas" Completó sacándole la lengua a Buggy.

"Muy bien," Gruñó el payaso. "prepárate entonces, **Bara Bara **¡**Festival**!" Gritó mientras todo su cuerpo se separaba en rodajas múltiples que atacaron a las dos chicas.

"¡Mierda! ¡Se volvió a dividir!" Gritó Luffy.

Zatch seguía intercambiando golpes y cortes con Fein sin que ninguno de los dos acertara, pero tampoco podían distraerse. En ese momento, el pirata de goma notó que, a diferencia de las demás partes, los pies se movían caminando en lugar de flotar.

Fein notó la mirada del chico del sombrero y trató de intervenir.

"¡Hey! ¡Quieto ahí!" Pero su ataque fue interceptado de nuevo.

"¡Enfocate en tu pelea!" Gritó Zatch mientras le daba un cabezazo al cuerpo, el primer golpe que podía conectar.

Luffy consiguió atrapar uno de los pies y se puso a hacerle cosquillas, pellizcarlo y golpearlo hasta que Buggy volvió su atención hacia él.

"¡DEJA EN PAZ MIS PIES RECONTRACABRÓN!" Chilló el payaso volteándose.

Nami vio la oportunidad y no la desperdició. Soltando el bolso y agarrando el libro bermellón, se preparó para tratar de noquear a la cabeza.

"¡**Saisu**!" Tia disparó la onda de energía. Lamentablemente, Buggy había escuchado el hechizo y alcanzó a esquivar.

"Gracias." Comentó. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, extrañadas por el agradecimiento, hasta que notaron que las manos del capitán las habían rodeado y sostenían el saco de tesoros.

Nami se prendió con fuerza antes de que el saco saliera volando y Tia se prendió de su cintura para ayudarla con el peso extra. "¡Solta!"

"¡Ni de joda! ¡Solta vos mi tesoro!"

Sin embargo, fue el payaso quien soltó el tesoro primero para apuntar con los cuchillos de sus manos. "Mejor todavía, ¡MUERAN LAS DOS!"

"¡TE DIJE QUE TU OPONENTE ERA YO!" Gritó Luffy corriendo hacia Buggy y estirando su pierna en una patada frontal descomunal.

En la naturaleza existen dos tipos de choques. Uno de ellos es llamado choque inelástico y recibe el nombre porque la energía cinética no se conserva, sino que se transforma. Un ejemplo doble de este fenómeno podría ser, digamos, la suela de una sandalia que choca a una determinada velocidad contra la nuca de una cabeza de payaso flotante y esta, a su vez, gracias al impulso adquirido, choca de cara contra un saco lleno de oro sostenido por una joven ladrona. En este caso, la energía cinética transferida por la sandalia y el pie que la portaba se conserva en parte, causando impulso horizontal y ruptura del saco de tesoros, pero también se transforma en sonido, calor y, sobre todo, _mucho_ dolor.

La cabeza de Buggy quedó entre medio de la pila de tesoros, los cuchillos clavados en el suelo y las partes desperdigadas por el suelo.

"Gracias." Sonrió Nami. "Me salvaste."

"Ah, no hay problema." Contestó Luffy, sonriendo a su vez. "¡Cierto! ¿Y el mapa?"

"Sí, yo ya…" Nami no pudo completar la frase porque, una vez más, Buggy volvió a levantarse.

"Ya me cansaste Gomu-Gomu. Ahora voy a terminar con esto. ¡Reúnanse! ¡**Bara Bara Parts**!"

Ante el llamado, se escuchó el ruido de piezas corporales volando por el aire y, en un segundo, Buggy estaba… ¿completo?

La cabeza, los pies, las manos (una de las cuales sostenía el libro) y eso era todo amigos. El capitán payaso se había convertido en el chibi más espantoso en la historia del mundo.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Perdiste algo?" Preguntó Nami mientras ella y Tia terminaban de atar el resto del cuerpo del payaso.

Luffy estalló en risa mientras estiraba sus dos brazos hacia atrás, listo para terminar el combate. "¡Bien hecho ladronas! ¡**Gomu Gomu no Bazuuka**! (Bazuca de goma goma)" El doble golpe mandando a volar a Buggy hasta que no fue más que un punto en el horizonte.

"¡MI LIBRO!" Chilló Fein horrorizado, momento que Zatch aprovechó para terminar su batalla con un cabezazo directo a la frente y un puñetazo que mandó al mamodo volando a los escombros del pub y a través de lo que una vez fue la barra.

Fein se levantó tambaleante y solo pudo articular 'noventa y nueve botellas de ron' antes de caer entre los escombros, oficialmente noqueado.

**Buggy y Fein vs Luffy y Zatch:**

**Ganadores: Luffy y Zatch (con ayuda de Nami y Tia)**

Mientras las chicas se ponían a juntar el tesoro de nuevo, Luffy se adelantó a felicitar a Zatch.

"Hey, al final terminamos peleando por separado. ¿Fue complicado?"

"No." Respondió Zatch orgulloso. "Fein no consiguió tocarme, aun cuando me distraje."

"¡Buenísimo!"

En ese momento se acercaron las ladronas, los restos del saco ahora eran dos sacos más pequeños con el tesoro. Mientras tanto, Zatch se separó para buscar el sombrero de paja de su guardián.

"Luffy, tu sombrero está todo roto."

"Ah, no te preocupes." Le restó importancia el joven poniéndose el sombrero rasgado en la cabeza. "¿Ves? Todavía lo puedo usar."

"No te preocupes, después te lo puedo coser." El susurró de Nami solo lo pudo comprender su compañera, parada junto a ella.

"¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?" Preguntó el capitán.

"No, nada. Por cierto, tengan." Agregó mientras le daba el mapa al Grand Line a Luffy.

"¡Genial! Con esto podemos llegar al Grand Line. Nami, ¿eso significa que nos acompañan?"

"Ya te dije que no voy a ser pirata. Pero, una alianza con ustedes puede ser lucrativa." Comentó la ladrona sosteniendo los sacos de oro. "Miren esto. Con lo selectivo que es Buggy para sus tesoros, esto debe valer por lo menos diez millones de moras." Dijo entusiasmada. "Pero acuérdense, Tia y yo trabajamos con ustedes, nada más."

"Bueno, es hora de irnos." Comentó Luffy, encaminándose con Zatch a despertar al espadachín y el demonio.

"¡Zoro! Brago! ¡Despierten!" Gritó mientras él y el rubio les palmeaban la cara.

"¿Ya terminaron?" Preguntó Zoro.

"¡Unu! Y conseguimos el mapa y otras dos nakama." Respondió Zatch.

Mientras los dos terminaban de levantarse, se escuchó un ruido de varios pasos apresurados en su dirección. Una horda de gente armada con varias herramientas de campo se les acercó por la calle del negocio de comida de mascotas.

"¡Hey! Ustedes no son de por acá, ¿cierto?" Comentó uno del grupo.

"No." Contestó Luffy. "¿Ustedes?"

"Nosotros somos los habitantes de este pueblo." Dijo otro. "Vinimos acá siguiendo la gran explosión que hubo antes. Más abajo por esta calle también encontramos al alcalde desmayado por un golpe. ¿No sabrán qué paso?"

La mente de Nami se puso a funcionar a toda velocidad. "_Ellos no saben quiénes somos. Mientras no digamos nada estúpido o nos identifiquemos como piratas o ladrones vamos a estar bien._"

Lo malo era que todavía no sabía factorizar la taradez de su nuevo 'capitán'.

"Ah, perdón por lo del viejo. No quería golpearlo muy fuerte, nada más noquearlo."

Los aldeanos empezaron a ponerse en guardia. "¿Ustedes lo hicieron? ¿Quiénes son?"

"Nosotros somos piratas." Dijeron a la vez capitán y mamodo.

"¡Eso creímos!" Gritaron los aldeanos, lanzándose hacia ellos.

Luffy y Zatch se voltearon al instante mientras el sombrero de paja gritaba. "¡Rajemos!" Los dos se apresuraron a correr calle abajo, Zoro solo se retrasó un segundo para subir a Brago a su espalda antes de seguirlos y Nami y Tia tardaron un segundo más en recomponerse del shock de quedar en una persecución antes de correr detrás de sus nuevos socios.

"¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!" Gritaba la ladrona mientras los seguía.

"Shishishishishi, este pueblo es realmente bueno." Respondió Luffy.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Tia, frustrada de haber terminado en esa situación.

"Significa que a Luffy le alegró que los aldeanos se esforzaran así por vengar al alcalde-dono." Explicó Zatch.

Las chicas todavía no terminaban de entender cómo eso desembocó en su situación actual.

"Igualmente," Comentó Luffy. "ahora no van a escuchar alguna excusa que les pongamos, ¿cierto?"

"¡Unu!"

"Ah, ¡acá a la derecha!" Gritó de pronto el capitán doblando por un callejón. Las chicas casi se pasan de largo.

Brago tiró de la oreja de Zoro para dirigirlo. "¡Derecha tonto! Y a todo esto, ¿por qué mierda me estás cargando?"

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Contestó el espadachín con ganas de sobarse la oreja. "Para que descanses."

"Sí te acordas que la herida es en mi hombro, ¿no?"

Los aldeanos les pisaban los talones, pero entonces, los piratas vieron que Shushu, aún lastimado, estaba parado en mitad del callejón.

Los chicos pudieron saltarle por encima sin problema, pero, al momento de llegar la gente del pueblo, el perro comenzó a ladrar, impidiendo el paso.

"Shushu, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Los piratas se escapan!"

"¡Lo hacemos por el alcalde!"

El perro se negó a moverse y ninguno de los aldeanos se animaba a enfrentarlo. Los piratas sonrieron ante la escena, sabiendo que el perro les estaba devolviendo el favor.

"¡Shushu-dono! ¡Muchas gracias!" Gritó Zatch corriendo de espaldas para saludar al animalito.

El resto de la corrida hasta la orilla donde estaban atados el bote de los piratas y el de las ladronas fue algo fácil.

"¿Así que este es su barco?" Preguntó Luffy sonriente.

"No exactamente." Contestó Nami. "Se lo robamos a unos tarados antes de llegar a la isla."

"¿Que le robaron a quién?" Se escuchó desde el bote de los piratas. Los tres náufragos que Zoro y Brago habían rescatado durante la persecución del pájaro gigante se habían quedado ahí en espera de las chicas.

"¿Son amigos suyos?" Preguntó Zatch sin comprender la situación.

"Sí." Contestó uno de los piratas naufragados. "Ahora les vamos a mostrar lo 'amistosos' que somos." Entonces, los tres notaron a los últimos dos nakama, quienes se habían quedado viendo la ciudad, de espaldas al resto. "¡Hey imbéciles! ¡No nos ignoren!"

"¿Eh?" Cuando los dos 'imbéciles' se voltearon y les dirigieron las mismas miradas que ya iban a adornar sus pesadillas, lo único que los piratas pudieron atinar a hacer fue poner el grito en el cielo y apresurarse a seguir a los búfalos en su carrera a las colinas.

Los seis jóvenes decidieron simplemente ignorar la situación y apurarse a zarpar a la próxima isla.

Ya estaban alejándose de la orilla cuando resonó un grito. "¡MOCOSOS!"

El alcalde se había despertado hacía unos minutos para encontrarse con que la batalla había terminado, los piratas de Buggy habían sido vencidos y Luffy y compañía habían sido perseguidos fuera de la aldea. Habiendo escuchado el resumen, el alcalde se apresuró a sacarse toda la armadura de madera y salir corriendo al muelle, ignorando los gritos de los aldeanos y proclamando que solo él tenía derecho de enojarse con ellos.

Ahora estaba recuperando el aliento mientras las personas de ambos botes lo miraban, esperando lo que iba a decir a continuación. "_Estaba listo para morir. En ese momento no me importaba si vivía o moría._" El alcalde se estiró y dijo tan fuerte para que lo escucharan. "Perdón, ¡se las debo!"

Los piratas solo sonrieron una última vez y saludaron con la mano mientras se alejaban.

El alcalde, sin más que decir, se volteó hacia la ciudad, tenía que volver y aclarar el asunto. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso, notó un saco pequeño que se había quedado en el muelle.

"¡¿DEJASTE UNO DE LOS SACOS ATRÁS?!" Chilló Nami incrédula. "¡Eso valía al menos cinco millones de moras!"

"Lo van a necesitar para las reparaciones." Repuso Luffy.

"¡No me importa!" Chilló la chica de nuevo mientras agarraba la cabeza del capitán y trataba de hundirlo en el agua. "¡Ese era _mi_ tesoro!"

"Nami da miedo." Susurró Zatch.

Tia soltó otra risa nerviosa. "Así es Nami cuando hay dinero de por medio."

Zoro se reía de la situación y Brago simplemente decidió pasar de todo mientras se recostaba para ver el cielo. "_Bueno. Sea como sea tenemos una navegante._"

**To be Continued**

**ONE BOOK (Proximamente): En la próxima isla a la que llegan, los piratas no tarda en hacer amistad con un joven local y su compañero. por desgracia, los problemas volverán a encontrarlos cuando queden atrapados en mitad de una conspiración.**

**Brago: Proximamente en One Book "Mentiroso y llorón". ¿Qué no hay una persona normal en este pueblo? Me va a dar migraña.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi (primera vez que escribo una escena de pelea real) diganme qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, piensen mamodos OC, propongan parejas, saben cómo funciona.**

**De vuelta gracias a Guerrerowalker y Victor018 por dar fav y follow.**


	6. Mentiroso y llorón

**Va el capítulo sexto, quiero creer que me voy estabilizar en un ritmo de actualización mensual (mis más sinceras disculpas). Sin más que añadir, disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ****Mentiroso y llorón**

En el East Blue hay un cierto archipiélago llamado Islas Gecko. En una de esas islas hay una villa llamada Syrup. Las personas que viven en la pequeña villa tienen una vida pacífica, hacen sus trabajos, no molestan a nadie y nunca hay problemas.

"¡Vienen los piratas!" O al menos así es generalmente.

Un joven, con botas marrones, un overol marrón con una faja blanca, una muñequera a rayas blancas y azules y una bandana color oliva con rayas negras cruzadas, con pelo ondulado algo largo, labios gruesos y una nariz que no habría tenido nada que envidiarle a la de pinocho; corría por el camino principal de la villa, al alba, mientras seguía gritando de sobre los piratas.

"¡Piratas! ¡En la costa!" Gritaba, el morral que llevaba a cuestas rebotando contra su costado. "Piratas…" Seguía repitiendo, ya sin aliento, en el centro de la villa. "Sobre los piratas…" Dijo, habiendo recuperado el aliento. "¡Era todo mentira! Jajajajaja-agh." La risa del chico fue interrumpida por una olla que le tiró uno de los habitantes, aparentemente esto era una ocurrencia habitual ya que todos estaban saliendo de las casas enarbolando distintos artículos del hogar para perseguirlo.

El joven no dejó de reír mientras empezaba correr, escapando de sus perseguidores. En unos minutos, los aldeanos habían perdido de vista al busca-problemas.

"Maldición, se escapó de nuevo." Comentó uno.

"Desde que llegó ese otro le ha sido más fácil escaparse." Se quejaba otro.

"¡Maldición! ¿Que no podrían haber sido amables los dos que llegaron? Podríamos haber estado bien sin otro causa-problemas."

Cuando se fueron los aldeanos, el bosquecillo donde estaban quedó en calma unos momentos hasta que uno de los árboles ¿se movió?

"Ya se fueron Usopp." Dijo el árbol antes de explotar en una nube rosada, volviendo a ser un pequeño con un pijama blanco de una pieza, con la imagen de la cara de un hipopótamo verde y un bolsillo en el frente, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás en un pico salvo por un mechón que caía entre sus ojos (que parecían los de un insecto animado) y un _pico de pato_ en vez de boca, que identificaba al pequeño como un mamodo.

Usopp se rio de lo sencillo que fue. "Gracias Kanchome. Ha sido mucho más fácil desde que somos equipo."

"Ah, ¡ahí están!" Se escuchó entonces una voz.

"¡Chicos! ¡Hola!" Saludó Kanchome entusiasmado.

Habían llegado dos chicos que cargaban espadas de madera. El primero llevaba zapatillas negras, una faja turquesa oscura sosteniendo unos pantalones cortos azules, una remera verde claro con un Jolly Roger que mostraba una calavera cuya boca recordaba en algo a la pintura de 'El Grito', tenía pelo verde oscuro que, por la forma y color, recordaba a un pimiento. El otro tenía zapatillas marrones, shorts naranjas con una faja marrón, un buzo negro y un gorro rojo con la misma insignia que hacía que su pelo violeta claro cayera sobre sus ojos, salvo por un algo de pelo que salía de un agujero en la parte de arriba, combinado con la forma de su cara pecosa, le daba al chico apariencia de zanahoria.

"¡Capitán Usopp! ¡Primer oficial Kanchome! ¡Los Piratas de Usopp se reportan!" Gritó el chico-zanahoria.

"Piman, Ninjin." Saludo Usopp. "¿Dónde está Tamanegi?"

La respuesta se materializó en forma de un grito que llamó la atención de los cuatro.

"¡Problemas! ¡Problemas!" Gritaba un chico mientras corría a los tropezones hacia el grupo. El chico tenía zapatillas color marrón oscuro, un pantalón corto marrón con faja color mostaza, una remera amarilla con un chaleco azul, lentes y el pelo marrón claro peinado de modo que su cabeza parecía cebolla. Este era Tamanegi. "¡Se acercan piratas! ¡Un bote viene a la costa!"

Sus cuatro observadores se vieron entre ellos con cara de '¿en serio?' antes de voltear de nuevo hacia él.

"Tamanegi, hoy ya dijimos esa mentira." Comentó Kanchome.

"¡No!" Gritó el chico. "¡Es en serio!"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Usopp, su cara poniéndose azul.

"U-Usopp, c-creo q-que es hora de la m-merienda." Tartamudeó Kanchome.

"¡Cierto! ¡Vámonos!" Respondió el chico de nariz larga empezando a correr.

"¡Mentirosos!" Gritaron los chicos.

"Ugh… me acaba de dar la enfermedad de 'no-puedo-ir-a-la-costa'." Se quejó Usopp agarrándose el estómago.

"¡Capitán, usted dijo que quería ser un gran pirata!" Grito Ninjin. "¿Cómo va a serlo si le teme a los piratas?"

Usopp y Kanchome se pusieron a reconsiderarlo…

"Vi el Jolly Roger que llevan, son los Piratas de Buggy." Agregó Tamanegi.

…pero ya mejor no…

"Aunque nomás eran dos botes pequeños. Solamente conté a seis personas."

…y el mentiroso y el mamodo se volvieron hacia los chicos. "¡De acuerdo, Piratas de Usopp! ¡Vamos a detener algunos piratas!" Gritó Usopp.

**Un rato antes**

Los piratas avanzaban por el mar con toda la calma del mundo.

"No podemos ir al Grand Line en nuestro estado actual." Empezó Nami con expresión seria.

Tristemente, más de la mitad de su público no podía ser descripto como 'serio'.

"Cierto," Respondió Luffy. "nos hace falta carne. Estos botes nada más tienen fruta."

"Algo de sake tampoco estaría mal." Agregó Zoro.

"Yo ni me acuerdo de qué me gusta." Terció Zatch.

"En el Ultramundo siempre querías comer atún de cola amarilla." Respondió Tia. "Creo que he visto que hay en este mundo también."

"Unu, entonces yo quiero atún de cola amarilla."

"Es cierto que los mamodo necesitamos mucha comida. Algo más que manzanas." Comentó Brago.

"¡No hablo de eso!" Interrumpió Nami. "Estos botes no sirven para el viaje. Allá van a haber piratas con barcos y tripulaciones enormes."

"Pues hagamos que sean nuestros amigos." El comentario de Luffy fue prontamente ignorado.

"No tenemos equipo, armas, tamaño, así nos destruirían en un segundo."

"Necesitamos un cocinero." Dijo el capitán mientras se comía otra manzana. "Y un músico."

"¿Para qué un músico?" Cuestionó Brago mientras Zoro se reía de nuevo.

Nami decidió pasar de todo y seguir explicando. "Más al sur hay una isla."

"Y esperas que podamos conseguir un barco." Completó Brago.

"Ese es el plan."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos por la carne!"

"¡Atún de cola amarilla!"

"Y algo de sake."

Nami lanzó una manzana a la cabeza de Luffy, Tia estranguló a Zatch y Brago le dio un golpe a Zoro en la cabeza.

Un rato después, llegaron a la isla y desembarcaron en una caleta pequeña, rodeada de acantilados salvo por un camino que llevaba al pueblo. La pareja del libro rojo se puso a molestar a las del libro bermellón sobre que querían comer y los del libro negro se estiraban luego de haber estado tanto en el bote.

De pronto, Zoro se interrumpió a medio bostezo y Brago se puso en guardia.

"También los escuchaste." El mamodo no preguntaba.

Zoro desenvainó un poco su espada con el pulgar. "¡Atentos! No estamos solos."

Los otros cuatro pararon lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a su alrededor.

Un segundo después, un montón de banderas negras con un Jolly Roger algo raro salieron de los arbustos arriba del acantilado y Luffy se puso a saltar mientras disparos caían entre sus pies.

De atrás de un árbol salió un joven con una nariz muy larga y unos lentes raros, riéndose con suficiencia.

"¡Váyanse de acá, piratas! ¡Esta isla está bajo el mando de los Piratas de Usopp, y enfrentarlos significa desafiarme a mí, el gran Capitán Usopp!"

Después de la declaración, los piratas se lo quedaron viendo. Nami y Tia se habían refugiado adentro del bote, Zoro y Brago permanecían en alerta, Zatch estaba sorprendido de ver a otro pirata y Luffy había quedado con una cara pensativa.

"¡Tomen la oportunidad de irse antes de que mis 8000 seguidores los aplasten!" Completó el capitán autonombrado.

"¡ASOMBROSO!" Gritaron Luffy y Zatch. Los otros se los quedaron viendo con cara de '¿de verdad?'.

"Es mentira." Comentó Nami.

"¡AH! ¡Se dio cuenta!" Gritó Usopp entrando en pánico.

"Sí, más ahora que dijiste eso."

Usopp estaba al borde del colapso nervioso cuando se acordó de que todavía tenía ases en la manga.

"Ok, capaz que 8000 es una exageración, pero todavía tengo seguidores." Dijo mientras algunas de las banderas empezaban a moverse.

"Son cuatro, ¿no?" Preguntó Tia.

Hasta ahí llegaron los Piratas de Usopp. "¡Nos descubrieron!" "¡Corran!"

"¡Chicos esperen!" Gritó el mentiroso.

"Ya se fueron Usopp…" Comentó Kanchome, el último que quedaba, acercándose a su guardián.

Los piratas interrumpieron su momento de exasperación ante la 'resistencia' que estaban encontrando cuando el pequeño se hizo notar.

"¡Hey!" Lo llamó Zatch. "¿Vos también sos un mamodo?"

"¿Te hace falta preguntar?" Cuestionó Brago. "Si viste que tiene pico, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Kanchome se agrandaron (más) al reconocer al rubio. "¿Zatch? ¿Todavía estás en la competencia?"

"¿Unu? ¿Vos me conoces?" Preguntó el chico de los rayos. "Es que perdí la memoria."

"¿Perdió la memoria?" Preguntó Usopp extrañado.

La intervención del narigón consiguió devolver la atención de los piratas al mentiroso.

"Nunca había visto un pirata que disparara con pachinkos." Comentó Nami agarrando una de las municiones que el mentiroso había disparado.

"¡No se burlen!" Gritó Usopp sacando el libro amarillo del morral que cargaba. "¡El primer hechizo: **Poruku**!" Al activarse el hechizo, Kanchome se transformó de nuevo, esta vez asumiendo la forma de un cañón con brazos y piernas. "¡Yo tengo un gran orgullo! ¡De ahí que la gente me llame Usopp 'el Orgulloso'!" Dijo mientras sacaba una resortera verde y usaba la mano que sostenía el libro para tensarla con otra bola metálica. "Mi habilidad disparando pachinkos es mejor que los tiros de una pistola y con el poder de transformación de Kanchome la imaginación es el límite."

Durante el discurso, Luffy había bajado la cabeza hasta que el sombrero le oscureció los ojos, Zatch se había parado recto y ahora tenía una mirada seria.

"Si vas a hablar de pistolas," Comentó el capitán. "entonces prepárate a arriesgar tu vida. Esto no es un juego de intimidación."

Zoro se lo quedó viendo un segundo, antes de sonreír y agregar algo él. "La persona en frente tuyo, es un pirata de verdad."

La mano con que Usopp sostenía su resortera empezó a temblar, su determinación comenzaba a flaquear. Kanchome notó esto y avanzó un paso para verse más intimidante.

"¿Querés pelear transformista?" Llamó Brago sonriendo. "Si es así te convendría saber que yo soy Brago de los Prodigios."

Al escuchar eso, Kanchome volvió a su lugar inicial, sorpresa evidente en toda su cara de cañón.

El duelo de miradas continuó unos segundos más antes de que pasara lo inevitable, Usopp soltó sus armas y Kanchome volvió a la normalidad.

"De verdad que pelear con un pirata de verdad está en otro nivel." Comentó el joven tirador.

"Brago de los Prodigios, nunca creí que sería él quien quemaría mi libro." Dijo Kanchome resignado.

Los cuatro piratas mantuvieron la faceta intimidante un par de segundos más antes de empezar a reírse de que sus 'oponentes' se lo creyeran.

"Yo solamente repetía las palabras de un verdadero pirata." Comentó Luffy. "Shanks fue el que dijo eso."

"¿Shanks?" Preguntó Usopp sorprendido. "¿Conoces al gran pirata Shanks 'el Pelirrojo'?"

"Sí, el me dio este sombrero. Y Yasopp, ese es tu padre, ¿no?"

La sorpresa del mentiroso se duplicó y combinó con entusiasmo, el problema de esto es que causó que se cayera del risco donde estaba, rodando por la cara del acantilado y aterrizando a los pies de Luffy y compañía.

"Sí." Dijo Usopp mientras se levantaba y desempolvaba. "Yasopp es el nombre de mi padre. ¿Cómo supiste?"

**Un rato más tarde**

Los ocho habían dejado los botes amarrados en la caleta y se habían ido a comer algo al restaurante local, curiosamente, el local se llamaba 'Meshi'.

Entre bocados grandes de carne (o más bien a través de ellos), Luffy le contaba a Usopp acerca de su padre, lo buen tirador que era y las veces que había contado al chico de pequeño sobre su hijo.

Los mamodo mientras tanto, tenían una conversación aparte.

"¡Delicioso!" Gritó Zatch mientras se reencontraba con su comida favorita. "¡Este atún de cola amarilla de verdad que está rico!"

"De verdad que perdiste los recuerdos Zatch." Comentó Kanchome. Si no lo creía antes, bastó con ver la reacción del rubio ante la que era su comida diaria en su mundo para convencerse.

"Cierto, Kanchome, ¿nosotros éramos amigos en el Ultramundo?"

"Algo así." Respondió el chico pato. "Éramos compañeros de clase. Hablábamos a veces, pero no demasiado."

"Entonces tenés que conocer también a Tia." Dijo Zatch señalando a la chica.

No fue hasta ese momento que el mamodo transformista prestó atención a la última integrante del grupo. Luego de verla unos segundos, la cara del chico pato palideció, aterrado aún más que cuando supo quién era Brago.

"¡AAAHHH! ¡Es Tia 'la Estranguladora'!" Gritó.

Aparentemente, Tia también tenía un apodo que le disgustaba en su mundo natal.

"Kanchome…" Murmuró la chica con la mirada baja mientras apretaba su vaso hasta que se agrietó. "¿Te interesa volver al Ultramundo vivo?"

"Eep." Kanchome se refugió detrás de Brago, hasta que recordó quién era. "¡Ahh! ¿Y-y-y v-vos no me vas a quemar el libro?" Tartamudeó al mamodo oscuro.

"Meh." Dijo el demonio encogiéndose de hombros. "No parece que seas un reto. Si no nos disparaste en la playa, significa que tu magia solamente es cambio de forma, pero no otorga habilidades especiales. Derrotarte sería más aburrido que viajar en esos botes."

Como ninguno de los cuatro tenía nada más que decir, se voltearon al otro lado de la mesa para ver la conversación de sus guardianes.

"Entonces." Decía Nami. "¿Sabes de alguien en la ciudad que nos pueda conseguir un barco?"

Al momento de escuchar la pregunta, Usopp se tomó un segundo para agradecer que él y su mamodo estuvieran sentados en cada punta de la mesa y que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre él, ya que Kanchome se había quedado paralizado de pánico.

"¿Qué decís?" Dijo. "Este es un pueblito. Entre todos no podrían comprar un barquito."

"¿Y que hay…" Preguntó Zoro. "sobre la mansión de esa colina?"

"¡No pueden ir ahí!" Gritó Kanchome sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Ay miren la hora!" Gritó Usopp levantándose. "Quédense cuánto quieran, el dueño me conoce así que pueden pedir lo que quieran. ¡Vámonos Kanchome!" Y dicho y hecho, los dos salieron a las corridas del restaurante.

Los piratas se quedaron confundidos, pero no pudieron evitar que los mentirosos se fueran.

"Bueno," Comentó Nami. "parece que vamos a tener que averiguar sobre un barco nosotros mismos."

"Sí, pero por ahora terminemos de comer." Respondió Luffy.

Nami iba a objetar a la decisión del capitán cuando notó que los únicos que no comían en la mesa eran ella y Zoro y el espadachín todavía estaba tomando sake. La navegante no pudo más que suspirar y resignarse a esperarlos.

Un par de minutos más tarde, los tres chicos piratas de Usopp irrumpieron en el restaurante para demandarles la liberación de su capitán.

"Esperen, el Capitán no está." Comentó Piman.

"¿Qué le hicieron al Capitán?" Preguntó Ninjin.

Para mala suerte de los nervios de los chicos, Luffy eligió ese momento para reclinarse en su asiento y comentar. "Ahhh, ¡qué buena que estuvo esa carne!"

Los chicos palidecieron.

Al ver esto, las chicas sonrieron por el malentendido. Zoro decidió poner su cara aterradora y molestar un poco más a los niños.

"A su capitán… nos lo comimos."

Los chicos gritaron a más no poder y se voltearon hacia Nami.

"¡ONIBABA! (bruja/arpía)"

"¡¿Por qué me ven a mí?!" Chilló la chica ofendida.

Brago solo suspiró frustrado por la credulidad de los chicos.

Tomó un rato, pero al final consiguieron calmar a los chicos para explicarles que era mentira.

"¿Y el Capitán?" Se animó a preguntar Tamanegi.

"Ni idea." Respondió Zatch, quien había congeniado bastante bien con los otros tres. "De la nada Usopp-dono y Kanchome-dono se levantaron y salieron corriendo."

"Ah, entonces deben estar allá." Comentó Piman.

"¿Allá?" Preguntaron los piratas sin entender.

**Mientras…**

Luego de salir corriendo del restaurante, los mentirosos se dirigieron directamente a la mansión en la colina.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, había agujero escondido en el seto. Usopp sacó la caja que lo tapaba y los dos se metieron, treparon a un árbol alto que crecía cerca de la casa y golpearon a la ventana.

Al instante, la ventana fue abierta por dos chicas. La primera se veía de la edad de Usopp, con un vestido blanco, piel algo pálida, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos marrones; la otra era de la edad de Kanchome, su pelo, ojos y ropa eran todos rosados, usaba un camisón largo manga larga con lazos rojos y la parte superior blanca, su cabello era corto y algo enrulado.

"¡Usopp-san! ¡Kanchome-san también!" Saludo la jovencita rubia; aun con todo el entusiasmo, la voz no llegaba más allá de lo que se consideraría 'voz de interiores'.

"Hey… como siempre te vez delicada." Dijo el mentiroso sonriendo.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó la chica. "De verdad me gustaría tratarlos como invitados."

"No es culpa de Kaya-nee." Intervino la niña. "Es Kurahadol-san el que no deja que Usopp-san y Kanchome-kun se acerquen a la casa."

"Tranquila Kolulu-chan. Igualmente, un valiente guerrero del mar como yo no podría estar en una habitación cerrada sin morirme." Fanfarroneó Usopp.

"Entonces, ¿qué historia nos vas a contar hoy?" Preguntó Kaya.

"A ver… ¿ya les conté de la vez que me encontré un pez dorado gigante en el polo sur?"

**De vuelta con los piratas**

"¿O sea que Usopp y Kanchome vienen acá todos los días?" Preguntó Tia mientras llegaban a la mansión.

"Sí, todos los días el Capitán viene a mentir." Explicó Ninjin.

"Eso no se hace." Dijo Nami enojada.

"No, esto no es algo malo. Es algo bueno, ¿verdad?" Respondió Piman sonriendo.

"¿Cómo de bueno?" Preguntó Zatch sin entender.

"La señorita Kaya, dueña de esta mansión, ha estado triste desde hace un año cuando sus padres murieron. El Capitán se encarga de animarla con su habilidad como mentiroso de primera clase."

"O sea que es un buen tipo." Resumió Luffy.

"¿Y anima a la señorita?" Preguntó Nami.

"Así es. Además, ahora también tiene compañía en la casa gracias a Kolulu, ella llegó junto con el Primer oficial Kanchome hace unos seis meses y la señorita la invitó a vivir con ella, la trata como a una hermanita menor."

"¿Llegaron juntos?" Preguntó Brago. "¿Ella también es una mamodo entonces?"

"Sí, tiene un libro como el de Kanchome, solo que el de ella es rosado." Respondió Tamanegi. "Pero dijo que sus poderes no eran tan geniales como los del primer oficial así que, en realidad, nunca ha hecho nada especial."

"Entonces es una de esos…" Comentó Brago.

"¿De esos?" Preguntó Tia.

Antes de que el mamodo oscuro pudiera elaborar, Luffy interrumpió en la conversación.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a pedirle a la señorita que nos dé un barco!"

"Imposible." Dijo Piman. "La mansión tiene guardias en la entrada. Solo el Capitán y el Primer oficial conocen la entrada secreta."

Por 'suerte' para ellos, Luffy no necesitaba de algo tan discreto como una entrada secreta. En un segundo tenía los brazos estirados alrededor de todo el grupo y sosteniendo la parte superior de la reja.

"Oi, oi, un segundo…"

"No pensaran…"

"¡AAAHHH! ¡Sus brazos se estiraron!"

"¡**Gomu Gomu no…**!" Empezó Luffy.

"¡**…Con permiso**!" Completó Zatch, colgado de su espalda.

Todo el grupo salió volando por arriba de la cerca y fue a caer justo debajo de la ventana donde estaban el mentiroso y sus acompañantes.

"Entrada exitosa." Comentó al capitán con la cara estrellada en el suelo.

Él, Zoro y Brago habían caído sobre la senda de concreto que recorría el jardín (los otros dos de espaldas); los piratas de Usopp habían caído, junto con Tia, adentro de un arbusto; Nami y Zatch cayeron en el césped, pero donde Nami consiguió un aterrizaje más bien suave, Zatch quedó con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo como un avestruz de caricatura.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Kaya desde la ventana.

"Esos son… ¿Zatch? ¿Tia?" Preguntó Kolulu, reconociendo a dos tercios de los mamodo.

"Esa voz…" Dijo Tia reconociendo a la niña. "¡Kolulu-chan! ¡Hola!"

"¿Unu? Tia, ¿la conozco?" Preguntó Zatch.

"Sí, ella y Kanchome eran compañeros nuestros en la escuela."

"¿No me recuerda?" Preguntó Kolulu.

"Aparentemente Zatch perdió la memoria." Intervino Kanchome.

"¡Hey, señorita! ¡Venimos a pedirle un favor!" Gritó Luffy.

"¿Un favor? ¿A mí?" Preguntó Kaya sin comprender.

"Sí, necesitamos un…"

"¡Ustedes!" Lo interrumpió un grito. Por el camino se acercaba un tipo con expresión seria, llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás, un traje negro con dos marcas doradas de forma 'curiosa' sobre una camisa blanca con un cuello que parecía formar tirabuzones en las puntas, zapatos blancos con rayas negras y anteojos de montura redonda, los cuales acomodó en ese momento, usando la palma de su mano. "Están traspasando propiedad privada."

"Kurahadol." Dijo Kaya desde la ventana. "No te preocupes ellos solo…"

"No necesito escucharlo." Interrumpió el hombre, ajustando de nuevo sus lentes. "Después escucharé sus razones, por ahora quiero que ustedes se vayan. ¿Salvo que les quede algo más que decir?"

"Sí, queremos un barco grande para…"

"¡Definitivamente no! Usopp-kun…" Agregó mirando el árbol por el que Usopp y Kanchome trataban de bajar sin que los notara. "Ya había escuchado de vos y tu nuevo patiño. Ese niñito llegó al mismo tiempo que la señorita Kolulu y se quedó con vos, supongo que existen tontos en todos lados si está dispuesto a mezclarse con el hijo de un pirata de poca monta."

"¿Pirata de poca monta?" Preguntó Kanchome enojado, Kolulu veía al mayordomo con una expresión similar.

"¿Qué razón tenés para acercarte a la señorita?" Continuó Klahador. "Si es dinero lo que querés, podemos arreglar un monto."

"¡Klahador! ¡Disculpate ahora!" Gritó Kaya, inclinándose un poco más sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

"¿Por qué debería señorita?" Repuso el tipo arreglándose de nuevo los lentes. "Alguien como él me inspira compasión, debe estar tan lleno de odio, ¡odio contra un padre imbécil que lo abandonó a su madre y a él para buscar tesoros!"

Ahí cruzó la línea. "¡Maldito! ¡Con mi padre no te metas!" Gritó Usopp saltando del árbol junto con Kanchome.

Antes de tocar el suelo, Usopp abrió el libro y usó el **Poruku** para que Kanchome se volviera una pelota y amortiguara su caída.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó el mayordomo. "Si sos un mentiroso, ¿qué mejor oportunidad vas a tener de usar esa habilidad? Ahora decí que no era tu padre o algo así y-"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que Usopp, para la sorpresa de prácticamente todos en el lugar (y un poco para el horror de Kaya), lo tumbara de un golpe en la cara.

"Ya ven…" Dijo Kurahadol arreglándose los lentes de nuevo. "reacciona con violencia. Sí es cierto lo que dicen 'De tal palo, tal astilla.'."

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Usopp. "Que mi padre sea un pirata lo considero un orgullo. Ser hijo de un guerrero valiente del mar, ¡ese orgullo no es algo que se puede imitar! Podré ser un mentiroso, pero eso es algo sobre lo que siempre voy a decir la verdad. ¡Yo soy el hijo de un pirata!" El grito resonó en el silencio del patio.

El mayordomo solo soltó una risita por el discurso. "Los piratas son guerreros valientes del mar, ¿no? El que digas cosas así no es más que una prueba de tu estupidez." Dijo mientras se incorporaba. "Claramente, la razón de que sigas viniendo acá es que querés la fortuna de la señorita." Repitió.

"Eso no es…"

"Sea por eso o no, igualmente existe un motivo oculto. El que seas hijo de un maldito pirata es prueba suficiente de ello."

"¡Otra vez!" Gritó Usopp, agarrando el cuello de su camisa. "¡Te dije que con mi padre no te metas!" Gritó alzando el puño.

"¡Alto Usopp-san!" Lo interrumpió el grito de Kaya. "Kurahadol puede ser sobreprotector, pero lo hace pensando en lo que es mejor para mí." Explicó la señorita. Los únicos que parecían estar medianamente de acuerdo con la historia eran los piratas; los otros, incluso Kolulu, tenían expresiones variadas de incredulidad. Usopp mantenía el agarre y su cara no traicionaba emociones.

Poco a poco, el agarre del joven disminuyó y el mayordomo soltó su mano con un golpe seco.

"Fuera. No vuelvas a esta casa nunca." Dijo con voz monótona.

"Muy bien." Dijo Usopp enojado. "Igual ya no iba a volver." Agregó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, Kanchome siguiéndolo de cerca.

Los tres chicos se adelantaron hacia el mayordomo con intención de defender a su capitán.

"¡Mayordomo estúpido!" Gritó Ninjin. "¡El Capitán no es alguien así!"

"¡Cierto, tonto!" Agregó Piman.

"¡Tonto!" Gritó Tamanegi.

"¡TONTO!" Gritaron Luffy y Zatch también.

Kurahadol solo los miró fijo y los chicos corrieron a esconderse atrás de Nami. El capitán y mamodo, por el contrario, eran retenidos por Zoro y Brago para que no atacaran al mayordomo.

"¡Váyanse todos!" Gritó el hombre.

Después de que todos se fueran, las chicas volvieron a cerrar la ventana. Kaya se derrumbó en la cama, tosiendo contra una almohada, Kolulu solo podía darle unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras esperaba que parara de toser lo suficiente para tomar algo de agua.

Esta fue la escena que encontró el mayordomo cuando fue a llevarles el desayuno.

Al momento de verlo, Kolulu saltó de la cama y se paró enfrente de su guardiana en actitud protectora.

"Kaya-nee no tiene hambre ahora. Podes irte."

El mayordomo se acomodó los lentes antes de responder.

"Pero entonces el cocinero va a estar muy triste. Por la enfermedad de la señorita, él se esfuerza de más en preparar la comida. ¿Qué le voy a decir?"

La pequeña mamodo frunció el ceño. El hombre sabía exactamente qué decir.

Kaya aceptó y empezaron a comer el almuerzo.

"Kurahadol." Empezó Kaya. "Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero lo que dijiste fue excesivo."

"Señorita, ya hablamos de esto."

"Pero tiene razón." Intervino Kolulu. "Usopp-san es buena persona, Kanchome-san también lo sé, los conozco."

El mayordomo suspiró, antes de enfocar la vista en la pequeña.

"Sabe, señorita Kolulu, usted y yo no somos tan diferentes." Dijo, ganándose una expresión escéptica de la mamodo. "Hace seis meses, usted llegó a esta mansión, perdida y asustada, y la señorita la recibió sin preguntar y la trató como a una hermana menor. Yo llegué a esta misma mansión hace ya tres años, despedido del barco donde trabajaba por un error estúpido; no tenía u centavo y estaba a punto de morir por falta de agua y comida. El padre de la señorita Kaya me recibió también y me dio un lugar donde pertenecer. Desde la muerte de los padres de la señorita, hice que fuera mi misión el proteger a la señorita." Para ese momento, el mayordomo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Si algo llegara a pasarle, no sé cómo podría ver a su padre a la cara en la próxima vida."

El corazón de las dos chicas se derritió ante ese discurso.

"Kurahadol," Dijo Kaya, mientras Kolulu mantenía la vista abajo. "ya sé que te preocupas por mí, pero Usopp-san no es mala persona y Kolulu confía en Kanchome-san."

El hombre suspiró mientras se levantaba. "Como de costumbre, eso es parte de otra discusión."

Las chicas no pudieron menos que molestarse por la actitud intolerante del mayordomo.

"Ese tipo todavía no me cae bien." Dijo Kolulu tan pronto Kurahadol salió de la habitación.

"Kolulu, ya lo escuchaste. Tiene razones para hacer lo que hace."

"Igualmente, Kaya-nee. Pareciera que se justifica siempre que hace algo así."

La joven prefirió cambiar de tema, el mayordomo tendía a ser un tema espinoso entre las dos casi hermanas.

**De vuelta con los piratas**

Zoro, Brago, Nami, Tia, Piman y Ninjin estaban sentados contra una valla a las afueras del pueblo.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Luffy?" Preguntó la navegante.

"Zatch tampoco está." Observó Tia.

"Los dos siguieron al capitán mentiroso y al chico pato." Respondió Zoro.

"El Capitán debe estar allá." Comentó Piman.

"Sí, en la costa." Contestó Ninjin. "Siempre va allá para pensar y se queda mirando el océano."

"También falta uno de ustedes." Comentó Tia a los mini-piratas.

"¡Ah! Tamanegi." Dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Él se va por su cuenta de vez en cuando." Comentó Piman.

"Seguramente se va a aparecer gritando en algún momento." Completó Ninjin.

Brago bufó.

"¿En este lugar no hay una person normal?" Preguntó el mamodo oscuro. "Siento que voy a golpear a alguien si veo a un raro más en esta isla."

Aparentemente, los dioses tenían algo contra la paz mental de Brago ya que, en ese momento, llegó Tamanegi corriendo y gritando.

"¡Problemas! ¡Hay un hombre caminando en reversa!" Gritó mientras se les acercaba a sus dos compañeros. "¡Se acerca un hombre que camina hacia atrás!"

"Mentiroso." Repusieron los otros dos a la vez.

"¡ES VERDAD!" Gritó el chico. "¡Miren!" Agregó volteándose hacia el camino de donde venía.

Por el camino efectivamente se acercaba un tipo que parecía moverse haciendo una imitación muy buena de moonwalk de Michael Jackson. El hombre usaba un sobretodo azul con una hilera de anillos similares a un chakram recorriendo el lado derecho y las mangas del mismo, debajo de esto usaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones verde oliva, medias blancas largas y zapatos negros; en la cabeza usaba un sombrero azul oscuro de ala ancha, tenía una especie de perilla de estilo egipcio en el mentón, lentes de sol con cristales rojos en forma de corazón y pelo largo hasta los hombros.

Solo de verlo causó que Brago apretara los puños. Zoro se encargó de detenerlo antes de que lo golpeara de frustración.

El hombre se volteó hacia sus observadores. "¿Quién me llamó raro?"

Esa pregunta los tomó por sorpresa.

"Nadie." Contestó Tia.

"Bien, porque no soy raro."

"_Claro que sí._" Pensaron todos.

"Yo solamente soy un hipnotista que pasaba por acá." Completó.

"¿Un hipnotista?" Preguntó Tamanegi.

"Genial." Agregó Piman.

"Enséñenos un truco." Pidió Ninjin.

"¿Eh? ¿Creen que les mostraría mis técnicas a un montón de extraños que me encontré en el camino?" En un segundo tenía uno de los aros pendiendo de un hilo y lo sostenía enfrente de los niños. "Ahora miren el aro de cerca." Comentó. "Cuando diga 'Uno, dos, Jango.', ustedes van a caer dormidos. Uno. Dos. ¡Jango!"

Y cayeron dormidos… el hipnotista incluido.

"¿Y puedo golpearlo?" Preguntó Brago, una vena en su sien a punto de explotar.

**En la costa**

Luffy y Zatch habían podido encontrar a Usopp y Kanchome. Entre todos consiguieron animarse, hablando sobre piratas y el padre del mentiroso.

"¿Entonces vas a volver a visitar a la señorita?" Preguntó Luffy.

La pregunta tan simple bastó para iniciar un debate mental bastante acalorado en la cabeza de Usopp.

"No sé." Al final ganó el orgullo. "Capaz que si ese mayordomo se disculpa conmigo."

"¿Ese mayordomo?" Preguntó Zatch señalando al fondo del barranco en el que estaban sentados.

"Sí, ese mayordomo que… ¿Qué está haciendo allá abajo?" Preguntó Usopp, agachándose sobre el borde par ver mejor al mayordomo que había bajado a la caleta con un hombre que usaba sombrero de ala ancha y parecía estar caminando hacia atrás.

"Jango, te advertí que no llamaras la atención. Estabas durminedo en el camino."

"¿Llamar la atención? Yo no soy raro." Repuso el hipnotista.

"¿Quién será el raro ese que lo acompaña?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Ni idea. No es de la aldea." Respondió Usopp.

"¿Están listos los preparativos?" Preguntó Kurahadol arreglándose los lentes.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Jango. "Todo esta listo para la operación de asesinato de la señorita."

Usopp tragó seco.

"No digas 'asesinar', Jango. Es una palabra demasiado fuerte. La señorita Kaya tiene que morir en un desafortunado accidente, ¡ya te lo dije!"

"Sí, ya se." Contestó Jango sentándose en una roca. "Esperamos tu señal, atacamos la aldea y matamos a la señorita. Entonces vos te quedas con su herencia."

"¿Sos idiota o no usas el cerebro?" Interrumpió el mayordomo. "¿Cómo podría heredar su fortuna si soy un extranjero?"

"Trabajando duro." Contestó el hipnotista.

"¿Qué trabajando duro ni trabajando duro? Lo más importante de todo es que, durante el ataque, uses tu hipnosis para que la señorita escriba un testamento donde me lo deje todo a mí, su mayordomo Kurahadol."

Usopp y Kanchome no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Luffy y Zatch todavía no entendían del todo lo que pasaba.

"Ese es el paso final para asegurar que yo consiga la herencia." La voz del mayordomo había cambiado, se había vuelto más grave, más siniestra. "Por tres años fingí ser un mayordomo, me gané la confianza de todos en el pueblo, todo para asegurar que nadie sospechara cuando recibiera el dinero. Un plan perfecto."

"Realmente ha cumlido, Capitán." Dijo Jango levantándose. "Hace tres años dijo que iba a dejar de ser pirata y cumplió. Disfrazó a uno de sus subordinados para que tomara la culpa y escapó a este pueblito. Ese fue el primer paso y ahora el plan está por realizarse. Ciertamente hace honor a su sobrenombre Capitán Kuro 'de los Mil Planes'."

"Mi nombre es Kurahadol." Dijo volviendo a su tono de voz inicial. "El gobierno no tiene razón de buscarme, dentro de poco voy a conseguir mucho dinero. Soy un ciudadano pacífico."

Jango no pudo evitar reírse. "No puedo imaginarte así. Por esa dichosa 'paz' asesinaste a los padres de la chica y ahora planeas despacharla a ella también."

"La muerte de sus padres fue un accidente." Dijo arreglándose los lentes. "Yo no tuve que ver."

"Bueno, a mí me da igual. Pero apurate a dar esa señal, porque ya llevamos una semana anclados y los hombres se empiezan a impacientar."

Arriba del barranco, los mentirosos estaban entrando en pánico, los piratas todavía no entendían del todo.

"¿Hay un problema?" Preguntó Zatch.

"¿Qué no escuchaste Zatch?" Contestó Kanchome. "Ellos son piratas de verdad. El mayordomo en realidad es un capitán pirata."

"Había escuchado que Kuro era de los piratas más elegantes y crueles del mar." Murmuró Usopp. "Dijeron que hace tres años lo habían atrapado, pero en realidad escapó y se cambió el nombre. Ahora está buscando matar a Kaya."

Después de escuchar esto, Luffy se puso de pie.

"Hey, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó el mentiroso. "Agachate o te van a ver."

"¡Hey los de abajo!" Gritó el del sombrero de paja. "¡No le hagan nada a la señorita!"

Usopp se sintió desmayar.

"¿Qué haces? Agachate o nos van a matar."

"¿Usopp-kun?" Preguntó Kuro alzando la vista. "¿Escucharon algo?"

Usopp y Kanchome empezaron a balbucear que no, que ellos iban de paso, que no sabían nada…

"Escuchamos todo." Interrumpió Luffy.

Kuro se volteó hacia su subordinado y le hizo una seña.

"Ok." Dijo Jango resignado. "¡Hey, los de arriba! ¡Miren el anillo! Cuando cuente 'Uno, dos, Jango.', van a caer dormidos. Uno. Dos…"

Usopp saltó hacia atrás y se agachó. Zatch se volteó hacia Kanchome para preguntar qué estaba haciendo. Luffy fue el único que se quedó viendo el anillo del hipnotista.

"¡Jango!"

Luffy y Jango cayeron dormidos.

"¡Despertate Jango! ¿Todavía no podés controlar eso?" Preguntó Kuro, luego de que el hipnotista dormido cayera contra su espalda.

Luffy también cayó, solo que él cayó del barranco y chocó de cabeza contra el suelo.

"¡Luffy!" Gritó Zatch antes de salir corriendo a la bajada que llevaba a la playa debajo del barranco.

Usopp y Kanchome estaban paralizados. Acababan de matar a su amigo.

"¿Qué pasa con los que quedan?" Preguntó Jango. "¿Los elimino también?"

"No." Contestó Kuro arreglándose los lentes y mirando hacia los mentirosos. "Ellos pueden armar el bullicio que quieran y no va a importar. Va a ser mañana Jango, traten de ignorar a los aldeanos y que parezca un accidente cuando maten a la señorita Kaya."

Usopp podía sentir hielo en sus venas. Tenía que advertirle a los del pueblo. Sin más que pensar, el joven salió corriendo al pueblo con Kanchome pisándole los talones.

"¿Está bien que los dejes?" Preguntó Jango.

"Por supuesto. Mi plan es perfecto."

Jango decidió no discutir con su capitán y montó el bote en que había llegado, alejándose de la costa. Kuro estiró la vista, siguiendo la trayectoria del bote hasta una silueta que asomaba en el horizonte, no necesitaba arreglarse los lentes para saber qué era. El barco negro con mascarón de proa y Jolly Roger en forma de gato estaba igual que la última vez que lo había capitaneado, el barco de los piratas 'del Gato Negro', el Bezan Black.

Mientras corrían, los dos mentirosos pensaban cosas bastante similares. Kanchome había estado con Usopp el tiempo suficiente para saber que, a pesar de las mentiras y bromas, el joven quería mucho a todos los del pueblo. No iba a permitir que les pasara nada.

**Con los piratas (de nuevo)**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que el hipnotista se fue y los del grupo empezaban a ponerse impacientes.

Justo cuando estaban considerando ir a buscarlos, Usopp pasó corriendo, ignorándolos por completo. Kanchome llegó un par de segundos más tarde, pero el tuvo que parar a recuperr el aliento.

"¡Primer oficial!" "¡¿Qué pasó?!" "¡¿Por qué el Capitán se veía tan espantado?!" Empzaron a preguntar los niños.

Kanchome también los ignoró y empezó a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez Brago lo detuvo. Ahora las preguntas las hacían los piratas.

"¿Qué los tiene tan espantados?" Preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

"¿Pasó algo en la costa?" Preguntó Zoro.

"¿Dónde está Luffy?" Preguntó Nami.

"¿Y Zatch?" Agregó Tia.

"Luffy está… muerto." Murmuró el mamodo pato, sorprendiendo a todos. "Zatch bajó a buscarlo, están en la costa debajo de donde Usopp va siempre."

Antes que los piratas pudieran salir de su estupor, el transformista consiguió soltarse de Brago y correr en persecución de su guardián.

"Luffy… ¿muerto?" Preguntó Nami.

"No." Dijo Zoro. "No, no lo voy a creer hasta que lo vea." Se volteó hacia los niños. "Ustedes… ¿cómo se llega a la costa esa?"

Kanchome llegó a la aldea justo cuando Usopp terminó de recuperar el aliento y ambos empezaron a gritar para alertar a la gente.

"¡GENTE, ESCUCHEN! ¡VIENEN LOS PIRATAS! ¡ESTA VEZ ES EN SERIO!"

"¡MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA VAN A ATACAR LA ALDEA! ¡TIENEN QUE ESCAPAR!"

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDEN?! ¡ESCUCHEN!"

Entonces se abrieron las puertas y empezó a salir la gente. Por desgracia, no era precisamente para escapar.

"¡Usopp! ¡Esta vez sí te vamos a atrapar!"

"¡Ya no nos vas a tomar más el pelo!"

"N-no. Esperen." Dijo Usopp. "Esta vez es en serio."

Los aldeanos agarraron más fuerte las escobas que llevaban.

"Sí, claro."

"Si te hubiéramos escuchado cada vez que nos hablabas de piratas, habríamos dejado nuestras casas ya muchas veces."

"Si fueras la mitad de honesto que Kurahadol-san, capaz que te creeríamos."

Usopp palideció. La última afirmación lo golpeó como una avalancha. De pronto, empezó a recordar las palabras de Kuro.

"_Ellos pueden armar el bullicio que quieran y no va a importar._"

Y entonces comprendió la situación. El mentiroso del pueblo estaba por tratar de explicarles que la mentira que llevaba contando por la mitad de su vida ahora estaba por cumplirse, ¿comandada por el amable mayordomo de la mansión?

"Usopp…" Murmuró Kanchome.

El joven salió corriendo, ellos no le iban a creer, pero Kaya, si podía salvar a Kaya…

En la mansión, las chicas estaban recibiendo al segundo mayordomo de la casa, Merry.

Merry tenía una apriencia de oveja, con pelo blanco enrulado, un collarín de lana enrulada, una sonrisa que recordaba a una oveja y verdaderos _cuernos_ saliendo de su cabeza. El hombre había ido a la aldea vecina para recoger un encargo y ahora se lo presentaba a la señorita.

"¿Es un regalo?" Preguntó Kolulu.

"Así es. Mañana es el aniversario de tres años desde que Kurahadol llegó a la mansión."

Kolulu hizo mala cara.

"Tranquila, Kolulu. Sé que seguís enojada con él, pero se te va a olvidar para mañana y además el ha hecho mucho por mí."

"Seguro que a Kurahadol-san le va a encantar el regalo." Dijo Merry sonriendo.

Después de que el mayordomo se fue, las chicas se quedaron en silencio. Este silencio fue interrumpido por unas piedras golpeando la ventana.

"Usopp-san." Dijo Kaya sonriendo y Kolulu decidió poner sus ideas sobre Kurahadol a un lado.

"Que alivio." Dijo Kaya. "Pensé que ya no ibas a venir."

"Kaya." Dijo Usopp apresurado, un pie en el alfeizar. "Escapa. ¡Te van a matar!"

Kaya quedó paralizada. Kolulu estaba viendo entre los dos y hacia Kanchome, esperando que alguien explicara.

"Tu mayordomo te ha estado mintiendo por años." Explicó Usopp. "¡Es un pirata!"

Kaya retrocedió un poco. "¿Es un chiste?"

"No. No es un chiste. Es real." Dijo Usopp.

"¿Cómo puede ser un pirata?" Preguntó Kolulu.

"Parece que fingió su muerte o algo así." Explicó Knchome. "Pero ahora va a atacar la aldea mañana y va a matar a Kaya-san para quedarse con su fortuna."

Kolulu estaba espantada, pero Kaya todavía estaba en negación.

"Por favor ya paren, Usopp-san, Kanchome-san."

"¡Acabamos de escucharlo charlando con uno de sus subordinados! ¡Es un asesino a sangre fría! ¡Tenés que escapar!"

"Puede ser que se sobrepasara antes." Dijo Kaya sintiéndose débil. "Pero eso no justifica una mentira así."

"No es mentira." Dijo Usopp desesperado. "Esto no es por lo que me hizo antes."

En ese momento, Merry volvió a entrar, empuñando una pistola.

"¿Está bien señorita?"

Usopp tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida.

"¡**Poruku**!" Gritó sacando el libro. Kanchome se volvió más grande. "¡Hay que irnos!"

Usopp agarró a Kaya y Kanchome a Kolulu y ambos saltaron por la ventana, balanceándose en las ramas del árbol y aterrizando en el patio. Varios guardias se acercaban desde el frente de la mansión, pero Usopp los noqueó con su resortera. Kanchome volvió a la normalidad y empezaron a correr, pero Kaya se prendió del árbol con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"¡Kaya-san! ¡Por favor!" Gritó Kanchome.

"¡Kaya-nee, esto no parece una mentira!"

"Mañana me vas a creer, pero ahora hay que escapar antes de que…"

SLAP

Usopp retrocedió, una marca roja apareciendo en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Kaya le dio la espalda, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "Sos de lo peor."

Si antes lo que le habían dicho los aldeanos había sido una avalancha mental, lo que Kaya acababa de decir fur una bomba atómica en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Usopp se quedó paralizado, Kanchome no estaba en mejor condición, Kolulu parecía a punto de largarse a llorar.

Entonces Merry llegó al lugar y Usopp salió de su estupor. No había nada que hacer. Nadie le creía. El joven se volteó y empezó a correr, Kanchome pisándole los talones de nuevo.

"¡Suelten a las señoritas!" Gritó Merry quien acababa de llegar y les apuntaba con su pistola.

Kaya pudo ver que el dedo del mayordomo empezaba a apretar el gatillo.

"¡Alto!" Gritó metiéndose en el camino del arma. Mentiras o no, Usopp seguía sin merecer morir.

Merry se apresuró a desviar la pistola, pero el disparo igual salió.

"¡Usopp/Usopp-san!" Gritaron Kanchome y Kolulu. El disparo había alcanzado al mentiroso en el brazo izquierdo.

Para seguir con los problemas, los aldeanos llegaron en ese momento y empezaron de vuelta su persecución de los mentirosos.

Usopp y Kanchome se apuraron a salir corriendo, alejándose de la mansión. Kolulu volteó a ver a su hermana mayor que seguía de espaldas y llorando.

"Kaya-nee…" Susurró antes de voltear y seguir a los mentirosos.

**Mientras tanto**

Luego de que Zoro se los pidiera, los chicos se apresuraron a guiar al grupo hacia la costa debajo del mirador donde Usopp siempre iba.

Sin embargo, a medio camino, vieron venir a Zatch y Luffy que volvían de la costa.

"¡Luffy!" Gritron casi todos.

"Ah, hola chicos."

"Nos dijeron que estabas muerto." Dijo Nami cuando los alcanzaron.

"¿Muerto? No, me dormí."

"¿Se durmió?" Preguntó Tia mirando a Zatch.

"Unu, un raro le mostró un anillo, contó hasta tres o algo así y Luffy se quedó dormido. Pero cuando se durmió se cayó por accidente del barranco así que tuve que bajar y despertarlo."

"Debe haber sido ese hipnotista de pacotilla que vimos antes." Comentó Brago.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Zoro.

_Una explicación más tarde_

"¿¡EEEHHH!? ¿¡Van a matar a Kaya-san!? ¿¡Van a destruir la aldea!? ¿¡Es en serio Onii-chan!?" Gritaron al unísono los Piratas de Usopp.

"Sí, definitivamente." Confirmó Luffy.

"¡Es como creíamos!" Dijo Ninjin. "¡Kurahadol es una mala persona!"

"¡Tiene sentido, es espeluznante!" Contestó Piman.

"¡Por eso el Capitán y el Primer oficial querían llegar rápido a la aldea!" Terció Tamanegi.

"Tienen suerte." Dijo Nami sonriendo. "Ahora tenemos oportunidad de escapar antes que ataquen. Fueron descuidados."

"¡Sí, es cierto!" Gritó Ninjin. "¡Hay que ir a advertirles nosotros también!"

"¡Sí, consigamos lo imprescindible!" Coincidió Piman.

"¡Cómo sea, hay que apurarseee!" Gritaron los tres a la vez antes de salir corriendo hacia la aldea.

"Pero eso no es de lo que Nami estaba hablando." Comentó Tia.

"¡Oh no!" Gritó Luffy.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Zoro.

"Si no nos apuramos a conseguir la carne ahora, entonces los comerciantes se van a ir."

Zoro lo golpeó en la cabeza con el libro negro. "Ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso."

Alcanzaron a los chicos en el camino a la aldea. Los tres estaban barajando ideas acerca de qué hacer cuando vieron que Usopp y Kanchome se acercaban desde el pueblo.

"¡Capitán!" Gritaron los chicos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre el mayordomo?"

"Tenemos que avisar a la gente de la aldea."

"Avisar a la gente…" Murmuró Usopp temblando, su brazo herido escondido detrás de su espalda. Entonces, Usopp alzó la cabeza y empezó a reírse. "¡Era mentira! Me enojé con ese estirado y dije que era un pirata."

"Sí, sí, eso es lo que pasó." Dijo Kanchome. "Zatch y su compañero se lo creyeron, seguramente ellos se lo dijeron a ustedes, ¿no?"

"Ah, así que eso era." Dijeron los chicos riéndose también y empezando a avanzar, pasando de largo a Usopp y Kanchome.

"Saben, creo que ya no respeto tanto al Capitán." Comentó Ninjin.

"Sí, yo tampoco." Dijo Piman.

"Ni yo." Terció Tamanegi.

Usopp y Kanchome se quedaron de piedra.

"Nunca habían ido tan lejos como tratar de difamar a alguien con sus mentiras."

"Vamos a casa."

"Sí, ya casi es hora de cenar."

Usopp se volteó y empezó a avanzar hacia la costa, Kanchome siguiéndolo, al borde de las lágrimas.

Los piratas los siguieron.

Ya era de noche cuando volvieron a la costa y Nami pudo curar el balazo del brazo del mentiroso.

"¿Por qué les mentiste a los chicos?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Soy un mentiroso." Repuso Usopp. "Es lo que hago y pienso asegurarme de que mañana lo que dije siga siendo una mentira. A pesar del balazo, que nos persiguieran y que no nos creyera nadie, este sigue siendo mi pueblo, mis vecinos y los amo a todos. Todos ellos merecen seguir viviendo sus felices vidas."

"No pensé que fueras a hacer eso." Comentó Zoro aferrando sus espadas. "Mentirle a tus amigos solo por protegerlos."

"¿Quién lo diría?" Comentó Brago. "Hay algo de valor al final. Bien, van a ser buena práctica."

"Unu, capaz y conseguimos otro hechizo."

"Tia y yo solamente vamos por sus tesoros, ¿entendido?" Dijo Nami.

"Decidido, ¡vamos a darles una mano!" Dijo Luffy.

"Zatch, ¿van a ayudarnos?" Pregunto Kanchome. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque son muchos, ¿no?" Repuso el rubio.

"Pueden arrepentirse si tienen miedo." Comentó Zoro.

"¿Miedo?" Preguntó Usopp. "Yo no sé lo que es eso. Soy el valiente guerrero del mar, ¡el Capitán Usopp!" Su afirmación hbría sido más creible si no le estuvieran temblando las rodillas. "¡OK, esta bien! ¡Claro que tengo miedo! ¡Son los Piratas del Gato Negro! ¡Si me van a ayudar de lástima, entonces mejor váyanse!"

"No. Esto es porque admiramos la valentía de Usopp-dono." Dijo Zatch

"Si te estuviéramos ayudando por lástima," Repuso Luffy. "¿creés que estaríamos poniendo nuestra vida en juego?"

Usopp y Kanchome solo atinaron a volver a llorar.

**Con los Piratas de Usopp**

"El Capitán y el Primer oficial mintieron, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Deben estar asustados de que los piratas nos hagan algo."

"Pero igualmente vamos a ayudarlos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Obvio!"

En ese momento, vieron a Kolulu, que corría hacia ellos.

"¡Chicos!"

"¡Kolulu-san!"

"Chicos, ¿vieron a Usopp-san y Kanchome-san?"

"Sí, están en la costa, pero trataron de convencernos de que lo que dijeron era mentira."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo harían?"

"Deben estar preocupados por nosotros. Seguramente planeen enfrentarlos mañana junto con esos otros pratas antes de que lleguen a la aldea."

"Bueno." Dijo Kolulu decidida. "Ellos no van a ser los únicos. Kaya-nee es mi hermana mayor además de la guardiana de mi libro. Yo también voy a ayudar."

"Si es así, señorita Kolulu, entonces puede contar con los Piratas de Usopp."

**En la mansión**

"No puedo creer que todo eso pasara mientras me fui." Comentaba 'Kurahadol' mientras colocaba un bolso sobre la mesa. "Usopp-kun y Kanchome-kun se propasaron."

"Ya sé." Dijo Merry mientras limpiaba el candelabro. "No puedo creer que se inventara que eras un pirata. Lo más triste es que la señorita Kolulu le creyó. Pero bueno, ella sigue siendo joven e impresionable, ya se dará cuenta y volverá."

En eso, Kurahadol notó una cajita rectangular envuelta.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ah, eso es un regalo para vos, de parte de la señorita Kaya. Notó que tus anteojos se resbalan mucho así que mandó hacer unos nuevos del pueblo vecino. Es por el aniversario de tu llegada a la mansión."

"Aniversario." Dijo el mayordomo viendo los anteojos nuevos. "Sí, mañana va a ser todo un acontecimiento." Comentó sonriendo, su voz cada vez más grave. Soltó los anteojos y los aplastó contra el suelo.

"¿Kurahadol-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"La luna creciente hace que mi corazón lata y me hierva la sangre." Dijo Kuro aflojándose la corbata y sacando del bolso un guante con pelo negro y una katana en cada dedo. "Creo que ya no hace falta fingir más." Comentó mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Merry. "Mañana va a ocurrir un 'desafortunado accidente', me temo que la señorita Kaya no va a sobrevivir, pero no te preocupes, Merry, yo me voy a encargar de que su recuerdo perdure."

Merry trató de abrir la boca para advertirle a la durmiente Kaya. El golpe fuede arriba abajo, atravesó el candelabro y abrió cinco surcos sanguinolentos en el pecho del mayordomo.

Kuro dejó la habitación y fue a la habitación de Kaya. Colocó las cinco hojas de su guante contra el cuello de la señorita. Sería muy sencillo. Ella seguramente no lo notaría. Pero no era parte del plan.

El mayordomo salió y procedió a su habitación.

"Así que Kolulu se escapó, ¿eh?" Comentó mientras rebuscaba en un cofre. "Bueno, ya aparecerá. Y cuando eso pase, va aser maejor no dejar cabos sueltos." Completó mientras sacaba un libro de color entre naranja amarillento. Al momento de sostenerlo, el libro comenzó a brillar. "Va a llegar justo a tiempo para el show." Sonrió el pirata.

Era tiempo de cumplir el plan.

**To be Continued**

**ONE BOOK (Proximamente): Los Piratas del Gato Negro llegan a la isla y comienza el enfrentamiento. Mientras tanto, los Piratas de Usopp van a demostrar su valor.**

**Nami: Proximamente en One Book "Gato y pantera". ¿Los piratas desembarcaron en la misma costa que nosotros? ¡Mis tesoros!**

* * *

**Otro capítulo hecho, gracias por los comentarios.**

**Ahora una consulta, ¿creen que debería agrandar la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja ola dejo con los originales y sus mamodos? Hagase constancia de que, si están de acuerdo, las elecciones de quién y cómo van a ser mías (salvo que hagan una sugerencia que esteé muy cool)**

**Como siempre, fav, follow, comenten, critiquen, propongan parejas mamodo/compañero (en serio).**

**Nos leeremos en abril (ojalá).**


	7. Gato y pantera

**Si me disculpan, quisiera empezar el capítulo de este mes con una queja, o más bien, una petición. Si yo escribo esta historia es para ustedes mis lectores (claro que la escribo porque quiero, pero trato de hacer que la disfruten),es con esta actitud en mente que hice una pregunta el capítulo pasado y sólo me contestó uno. Voy a asumir que fue porque los demás pensaban lo mismo y, por lo tanto, seguiré el consejo de L. Master y no expandiré a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja más allá de sus mamodos acompañantes.**

**Pasando a otro tema, ¡este capítulo tiene más de diez mil palabras! Primera vez que escribo tanto. Honestamente no sé por qué algunos escritores se niegan a superarla porque yo me siento bárbaro.**

**Bueno no los demoro más nos leemos hasta el final del cap.**

**También aclaro (se me olvidó en el capítulo anterior), Usopp ya tiene ahora los lentes de sniper que consigue en Loguetown.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ****Gato y pantera**

Empezaba a amanecer y los piratas se habían preparado para defender la aldea. Estaban posicionados a la mitad de la subida que conectaba la caleta donde hablaron Jango y Kuro el día anterior y veían cómo el aceite de tres barriles abiertos se derramaba por el camino.

"Perfecto." Comentó Usopp. "Ahora los pirtas no van a poder subir con facilidad. Lo único que queda por hacer es usarlos de práctica de tiro tan pronto se aparezcan."

"Aún así hay que tener cuidado." Comentó Nami. "Si nos llegamos a caer en esto sería como estar en arenas movedizas."

"Esto es genial." Comentó Luffy.

"Usopp-dono es muy inteligente." Agregó Zatch admirado.

"Sí." Dijo Kanchome orgulloso. "En lo que se refiere a las trampas y a los disaros, Usopp es el mejor que hay."

Casi todos sonrieron ante la proclamación del mamodo y la actitud petulante que empezaba a mostrar el mentiroso. Brago, sin embargo, observaba el horizonte, por donde empezaba a asomar el sol.

"Amanece." Comentó atrayendo la atención de todos. "Esos tipos van a llegar pronto."

En efecto, los piratas acababan de tocar puerto, por desgracia esto había pasado en la misma caleta donde habían desembracado Luffy y compañía. Los únicos que se iban a oponer a los Piratas del Gato Negro estaban esperando en el lugar equivocado.

"Capitán." Informó uno de los piratas a Jango. "Ahí hay dos botes anclados. ¿Deberíamos revisarlos?"

"¿Eh? No, no se molesten. No parece que tengan tantas cosas." Respondió el hipnotista. "Hay que apresurarnos a cumplir con las órdenes del Capitán Kuro. ¿Todos listos?"

"¡OH!"

El grito hizo eco en los acantilados que rodeaban la caleta y consiguió transportarse hasta dnde estaban los piratas y mamodos.

"¿Escucharon algo?" Preguntó Nami.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablando?" Repuso Luffy.

"Yo lo escuché." Terció Brago. "Fue leve, pero se escuchó el gritó de varias decenas de personas." En ese momento, el mamodo pálido notó algo. "Hey, esperen. ¿Es posible que esos tipos desbarcaran en el mismo lugar que nosotros?"

Tomó un segundo que Usopp comprendiera lo que Brago insinuaba y la mitad de eso que él y Kanchome entraran en pánico debido a lo que implicaba.

"¡Entonces estamos en el lugar equivacado!" Gritaron losdos mentirosos.

"¡¿Eh?!" Gritó Luffy. "Entonces tenemos que ir rápido. ¿Dónde está el lugar?"

"Si vas al norte desde acá se tardan tres minutos en llegar. El paisaje es casi igual a este."

"¡Entendido! Si me apuro, estoy seguro de que puedo llegar en veinte segundos. ¡Zatch!"

"¡Unu!" Gritó el rubio, prendiéndose de su espalda, antes de que el joven del sombrero aliera corriendo. Usopp y Kanchome los siguieron un segundo después.

Fue entonces, que Nami entendió otra implicación en todo eso.

"¡Mis tesoros!" Gritó la chica. "¡Esos piratas podrían estar robando mis tesoros en este instante!" No había más que decir, la joven se apresuró a correr también en dirección al campo de batalla… solo para resbalar en el aceite y caerse.

Estirando la mano, consiguió sostenerse de Zoro y usarlo para ganar envión y pisar suelo seguro. El espadachín, por su parte, se deslizó hasta el fondo.

"¡Perdón!" Gritó la ladrona, sin siquiera ver hacia atrás. "Tengo que proteger mis tesoros. ¡Vámonos Tia!"

"Pero, ¿qué?" Atinó a preguntar Brago.

"Disculpen, Nami siempre se pone así cuando sus tesoros están de por medio." Explicó Tia. "Tengo que seguirla y ver que no haga nada tonto. ¡Lamento no poderlos ayudar!" La última parte la dijo a los gritos mientras seguía a su compañera.

El espadachín y el demonio se quedaron en blanco.

**Con los mentirosos**

Usopp y Kanchome corrían lado a lado hacia la costa.

"¡Rápido Kanchome! ¡No podemos dejar que destruyan la aldea!"

"Luffy si que es rápido." Comentó el mamodo. "Ni siquiera lo veo."

Finalmente, los dos consguieron llegar al lugar y Usopp rápidamente cargó munició en su resortera y disparó, alcanzando a algunos de los piratas.

"_¿Por qué somos los primeros que llegan?_" Pensó Usopp. "_¿Dónde están los demás?_"

¿Y dónde podían estar?

**Luffy y Zatch**

"Luffy, llegamos a la aldea."

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? Usopp dijo que fueramos al norte, así que fui al lugar más frío de la isla."

"Ni idea."

**Zoro y Brago**

"¡No podés trepar por ahí! ¡Esta subida tiene más aceite que un local de comida rápida!"

"¿Tenes alguna idea? Porque, si es así, ¡me encantaría escucharla!"

"De hecho, ¡sacá el libro!"

**De nuevo con los mentirosos**

Bueno, Usopp iba a tener que improvisar.

"¡Se los advierto!" Gritó el joven. "¡Váyanse de esta isla ahora! Si no lo hacen, ¡se las vana ver con mis cien millones de seguidores!"

Digamos que los piratas no estaban impresionados…

"¿Cien millones?"

"¿Se cree que nos lo vamos a tragar?"

… excepto uno.

"¡¿Eh?!" Gritó Jango. "¡¿Cien millones?! ¡Asombroso!"

"Capitán Jango es obvio que es una mentira."

"Usopp no se lo creyeron." Dijo Kanchome.

"Se creía que nos iba a espantar con eso." Comentó otro de los piratas.

"¡Maldito!" Gritó Jango. "¡No te creas que nos podés engñar con eso!"

"¡Capitán Jango!" Llamó un pirata.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay problemas?"

"No señor. Son los botes que encontramos, ¡están llenos de tesoros! Deben haber como cincuenta millones de Moras."

"¡¿Cincuenta millones?!" Dijo Kanchome asombrado.

"¿Por qué tendrán tanto tesoro en sus botes?" Se preguntó Usopp, antes de tener otra idea. "¡Esos tesoros son míos!" Gritó a los piratas. "¡Y se los voy a dejar si se van ahora mismo!"

"¿Ahora nos quiere sobornar?"

"¿Qué tan bajo va a caer?"

"Sos demasiado tonto, ¿no?" Preguntó Jango. "Somos piratas, así que nos vamos a quedar el tesoro, independientemente de lo que digas. Ahora mirá el aro." Completó sacando uno de sus chakrams. "Cuando diga 'Uno, dos, Jango.', vas a salir de mi camino. Uno. Dos. Jan-"

No pudo terminar la frase por dos razones: Usopp recibió un golpe a la nuca y sus subordinados le dijeron que no hacía falta que los hipnotizara para moverse si se quería adelantar.

"¡Dolió! ¡¿Estás loca?!" Gritó Usopp levantándose.

"Esa es mi frase. ¿Quién te crees que sos para ofrecerles mis tesoros?"

"Da miedo." Susurró Kanchome.

"Siempre es igual cuando hay dinero de por medio." Comentó Tia resignada.

"¿Dónde esta Luffy?" Preguntó Nami, notando la ausencia del capitán. "Pensé que él y Zatch se habían adelantado."

"Ni idea." Dijo Usopp.

"¿Es posible que se perdieran?" Preguntó Kanchome.

Nami suspiró. "Conociéndolos, seguro."

"¿Y Zoro-san y Brago-san?" Preguntó Kanchome.

"No pregunten." Dijo Tia. "Por favor."

"Bueno, por ahora nos las tendremos que arreglar nosotros solos." Dijo Usopp. "Así que, ustedes vayan a pelear y nosotros las cubrimos."

"¡¿EH?!" Gritaron las chicas.

"¿Esperan que peleemos nostras solas contra todos esos monos? ¡Somos frágiles!"

"¡Mis hechizos son defensivos! ¡Mi único hechizo de ataque es patético!"

"¿Se esperan que ns adelantemos a la batalla solo por ser hombres? Mirá bien si yo ya estoy temblando."

"Ustedes por lo menos tienen un hechizo de ataque. Ni siquiera quieren saber lo que hace mi segundo hechizo."

Los Piratas del Gato Negro no sabían qué pensar.

"No podemos perder más tiempo con estos payasos." Comentó Jango. "Gente, elimínenlos rápido y prosigan con el plan."

Los piratas no necesitaron escucharlo dos veces. Soltando un grito de batalla, salieron corriendo por la subida en dirección a la 'resistencia'.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Tia asustada.

"Ah, ya sé, tengo unos abrojos." Dijo Usopp sacando puñados de las pequeñas armas de pinchos de su morral.

"Tenés todo un arsenal, ¿no?" Dijo Nami asombrada.

Los cuatro agarraron un puñado de munición y se prepararon a lanzarlos.

"¡**Infierno de abrojos**!" Gritaron lanzando los abrojos al aire, para que detuvieran el avance de los piratas.

"Muy bien." Dijo Nami. "Ya que parece que lo tienen controlado, nosotras vamos a retroceder un poco."

"¡Qué ni se les ocurra!" Gritó Usopp volteándose para ver que Nami se había quedado quieta. "¿Qué pasa?"

Tia se encargó de señalar. "Parece que los abrojos también cayeron de este lado."

"¡¿Son idiotas?! ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?" Preguntó el mentiroso.

"¡Usopp cuidado!" Gritó su mamodo, pero ya era tarde. Un pirata había conseguido pasar los abrojos y golpeó a Usopp con un martillo improvisado con una piedra grande y un palo largo.

"No bajen la guardia solo por habernos tomado por sorpresa." Comentó el pirata del martillo. "Ahora es tiempo de invadir la aldea." Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Kanchome se interpuso en su camino.

"No pueden pasar. La aldea va a pasar otro día tranquilo. Esto va a ser solo otra mentira."

"No estes jodiendo." Dijo el tipo preparándose para martillearlo a él también.

"¡**Saisu**!" Intervino Nami, Tia lanzó su hechizo y consiguió hacer que el pirata retrocediera, pero otro se lanzó contra las chicas, forzándolas a la defensiva. "¡**Seushiru**!" El domo de energía detuvo el ataque, pero dejó a las dos atrapadas.

"¡Dejen de jugar!" Gritó Jango. "¡Tenemos que cumplir con las órdenes del Capitán Kuro! Si no lo hacemos, él se va a desquitar con nostros. Así que dejen de molestarse con esos mocosos y ataquen la aldea."

Habrían pasado tres años, pero los piratas aún temín la furia de su capitán. No queriendo estar en la mira de la misma, se apresuraron a cumplir las órdenes y enfilar a la aldea.

"No les voy a dejar." Murmuró Usopp, prendiéndose del tobillo del pirata del martillo. Este lo mandó hacia atrás de una patada. "_Maldición. No puedo dejar que ataquen la aldea. Todas las personas que amo están ahí._" El mentiroso no podía hacer nada mientras veía que los piratas enfilaban por el camino que conducía a la aldea.

"¡**Zakeru**!"

"¡**Gigano Reisu**!"

BOOM.

Los piratas salieron volando sobre la cabeza de Usopp y cayeron en la base de la subida.

Los cuatro peleadores restantes habían llegado al campo de batalla.

Luffy estaba sudando y con la respiración agitada mientras Zatch se bajaba al fin de su espalda; Zoro estaba guardando el libro en la parte de atrás de su haramaki antes de desenvainar su segunda espada; Brago tenía las manos en los bolsillos, en actitud despreocupada.

"¿Ese es el poder real de los mamodo?" Preguntó Usopp asombrado.

"Por fin llegan." Comentó Nami irritada mientras el hechizo de protección desaparecía. "Se tardaron mucho."

"Sí." Respondió Zoro frustrado. "Eso capaz que sea porque _alguien_ decidió tirarme al fondo de esa mancha de aceite."

"¿Eh? Eso fue un accidente. Mejor que uno de los dos zafara de algo así."

"¡Entonces a la otra quédate vos resbalándote por esa mierda!"

"¿Cómo fue que salieron?" Preguntó Tia.

"Boqueteamos el camino con **Reisu** para dispersar el aceite." Repuso Brago.

Luffy, mientras, tenía su pequeña discusión con Usopp.

"Al norte, al norte… ¡Nunca nos dijiste en dónde quedaba eso!"

"¡¿Y cuándo querías que les explicara si saliste a lo loco para donde se te cantó en gracia?!"

Por fin, la resistencia estaba completa.

**En la mansión**

Kuro estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada observando el amanecer. Siempre le habían gustado los amaneceres en Syrup, las últimas luces del alba se extinguían y el cielo se coloreaba de azul. Todavía no empezaban las actividades de los aldeanos así que la aldea tenía un aire de calma.

Pero ese día se suponía que se tendría que escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos siendo atacados por una banda de piratas.

"Esos tarados se están demorando." Dijo el hombre mientras se incorporaba. "Si quieren poner a prueba mi paciencia, los voy a matar."

Habiendo dicho esto, tomó el bolso donde guardaba sus garras y enfiló hacia la caleta.

Por la esquina de la casa se asomaron tres cabezas.

"Ya se va." Dijo Kolulu.

"Debe ir con el Capitán y el Primer Oficial." Comentó Piman.

"Ahora podemos entrar y advertirle a Kaya-san." Terció Tamanegi.

Ninjin, sin embargo, estaba recostado contra la pared durmiendo.

"¡Hey! ¡No es momento de dormirse!" Gritaron los otros dos Piratas de Usopp.

"Perdón, es que llevamos toda la noche buscando la entrada secreta del Capitán."

"Por favor, Ninjin-san." Dijo Kolulu agachándose junto al chico. "Tenemos que advertirle a Kaya-nee antes de que sea tarde."

Ella no lo notó, pero los otros dos chicos pudieron ver el sonrojo en la cara de Ninjin mientras se levantaba y le aseguraba a la pequeña mamodo que no había problema y que podía contar con él.

"Suertudo." Murmuraron los dos.

Habiendo 'arreglado' el problema, los tres se deslizaron al interior de la mansión.

"Rápido." Dijo Kolulu. "Tenemos que encontrar a Kaya-nee y advertirle de-"

No pudo terminar la frase antes de escuchar un grito proveniente del comedor.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia las puertas y entraron a tiempo de ver a Kaya tratando de ayudar al sangrante Merry.

"¡Kaya-nee! ¡Merry-san!"

"¡Aahh! ¡Esta sangrnado!"

"¡Kolulu! ¡Chicos! ¡Rápido, ayúdenme!"

Entre todos consiguieron enderezar al mayordomo y sentarlo contra la pared.

"Merry…" Suurró Kaya, viendo los cortes en el pecho del mayordomo. "¿Quién te hizo esto?"

Merry tosió algo de sangre, pero consiguió responder. "Fue Kurahadol. Él me hizo esto… él realmente es un pirata."

Kaya se cubrió la boca con la mano, lágrimas comenzando a llenar sus ojos.

"Todo este tiempo… solo ha estado interesado en su dinero…"

"No… eso… ¡eso no tiene sentido!" Gritó Kaya. Los niños no sabían dónde meterse, ellos ya sabían la verdad, pero sabían que Kaya solo lo creería si Merry se lo decía. Kolulu estaba al borde del llanto también.

"¡Le juro que es la verdad!" Gritó Merry lo mejor que pudo.

"Entonces… lo que Usopp-san dijo ayer…" Susurró Kaya, el entendimiento de lo que hizo cayéndole como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"Sí… él era el único que sabía la verdad y trató de advertirnos… el puso la vida en riesgo por advertirnos… pero nosotros preferimos creerle a ese asesino… ¡tratamos a la única persona realmente valiente de esta aldea como si fuera un criminal!" El último grito dejó a Merry tosiendo algo de sangre.

Ante esta visión, Kaya empezó a perder la compostura de nuevo. "¡Alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!"

"¡Señorita no pierda la calma!" Gritó el mayordomo. "Ayer los últimos trabajadores que no se habían tomado vacaciones se fueron. Ninguno va a volver en unos días."

"Entonces…"

"¡Calmese!" Volvió a gritar el mayordomo. "Lo que necesita hacer es darle a Kurahadol lo que quiere."

"¡¿EEEHHH?!" Gritaron los Piratas de Usopp.

"¡¿Cómo puede decir eso Mayordomo-san?!"

"¡No podemos hacer lo que ese tonto quiera!"

"¡El Capitán, el Primer Oficial y sus amigos están enfrentándolos ahora para evitarlo!"

"¡Traten de entender!" Gritó a su vez Merry. "Si la señorita le entrega el dinero y la mansión, como él quiere, entonces no van a hacer falta los enfrentamientos. Señorita, usted puede evitar que el cause más sufrimiento."

Kaya inclinó la cabeza. "Entiendo, voy a hacer lo que haga falta. ¡Voy a hablar con Kurahadol!"

Los mini-piratas se sentían morir. Kolulu, sin embargo, sabía que eso era lo que su heramana mayor iba a hacer.

"Kaya-nee, si vas a hacer eso, entonces yo te sigo." Dijo la niña, sorprendiendo y asustando a todos ahí. "Sos la guardiana de mi libro y eso significa que peleamos juntas."

"Kolulu…" Dijo Kaya.

"No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta." Interrumpió la mamodo. "Pero eso sí, voy a necesitar mi libro."

**En la costa**

A Jango le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, si no terminaban con esto rápido, entonces el Capitán Kuro los iba despellejar a todos.

"Muy bien chicos." Le dijo a sus hombres, desperdigados a sus pies después del doble hechizo. "Ya no podemos perder más tiempo, así que vamos a tener que usar el plan B." Completó mientras sacaba otra vez su chakram hipnótico. "Centren la vista en el aro. Cuando diga 'Uno, dos, Jango.', van a volverse fuertes, sus heridas sanarán, su cansancio desaparecerá y serán muy, muy, muy fuertes."

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Usopp.

"Es un hipnotista." Explicó Nami. "Les quiere hacer creer que son más fuertes."

"¿Fortalecerse con hipnosis?" Preguntó Brago. "Eso es una sandez."

Luffy se había quedado viendo el anillo de nuevo, el viento desplazaba las palabras de Jango hasta sus oídos.

"Serán poderosos… ¡Mucho más poderosos! **Uno**. **Dos**." Antes de terminar, el hipnotista se cubrió los ojos con el ala del sombrero. "¡**Jango**!"

Los piratas se levantaron todos a una, gritando con toda su fuerza. Uno de ellos sacudió el brazo contra la pared del acantilado y lo rompió de un golpe.

"¡¿Sí funcionó?!" Gritó el mamodo oscuro.

"Destruyó el acantilado." Murmuró Tia aterrada.

"Y ahora hay varios de ellos." Kanchome estaba al borde del desmayo.

"¿Qué hacemos Luffy?" Preguntó Zatch. "¿Unu?" El mamodo se volteó hacia su guardián, quien se había quedado callado. "¿Luffy?"

El joven del sombrero alzó la vista, los ojos en blanco y gritando igual que los otros.

"¿También lo hipnotizaron a él?" Preguntó Zoro.

"¿Por qué será tan simple?" Se quejó Nami.

Zatch se quedó viendo a su guardián antes de notar que el libro rojo había empezado a brillar.

Los piratas se lanzaron al ataque. Luffy también.

Empezó a mover los brazos a toda velocidad, la rapidez y brutalidad del movimiento hacía que pareciera que se extendían múltiples brazos hacia el grupo.

"¡**GOMU GOMU NO GATORINGU**! (Metralleta de goma goma)"

Una vez más, los Piratas del Gato Negro salieron volando por el aire. Esta vez no se levantaron.

Luffy seguía corriendo hacia Jango… y pasó de largo.

"Hey, ¿adonde va?" Preguntó uno de los piratas.

Luffy llegó hasta el mascarón de proa del Bezan Black, colocó los brazos a cada lado y empezó a tirar.

Los piratas se quedaron en blanco. Zatch y compañía se quedaron en blanco. Si prestabas atención, podías ver una gota de sudor en la cabeza de gato negro delmascarón de proa.

De un segundo a otro, se empezó a escuchar el ruido de giretas, el gemido de la madera y, con un estrépito, el mascarón se desprendió del resto del barco y quedó en los brazos de Luffy, quien empezó a caminar de regreso con los piratas.

"Oi, oi, ¿me estas diciendo que nos va a pegar con eso?" Preguntó uno, la idea empezó a extenderse entre los piratas y en cuestión de segundos, todos estaban gritando de terror. "¡Capitán Jango, haga algo!"

Jango no sabía para donde rajar así que decidió hacer lo único que sabía.

"¡Cuando diga 'Uno, dos, Jango.', te vas a quedar dormido! ¡**Uno**! ¡**Dos**! ¡**Jango**!"

Lo bueno para los Gatos Negros: Luffy se quedó dormido y perdió el 'Power up'.

Lo malo para los Gatos Negros: Luffy se desplomó, soltando el mascarón que cayó aplastándolos a todos salvo a Jango.

"¡Luffy!" Gritó Zatch, apresurándose a correr ahcia su guardián.

"Ya terminó." Comentó Zoro.

"Oi. ¿No deberían estar más preocupados por él?" Preguntó Usopp viendo que solo Zatch se veía asustado por el destino del Sombrero de Paja.

"Tranquilo." Dijo el espadachín. "Va a tomar más que eso para vencerlo."

"Maldición." Dijo Jango levantándose. "Ese mocoso sí que nos asustó." Miró a su alrededor y vio que el era el único que seguía de pie. "_Mierda. ¿Y ahora cómo les gano? El Capitán Kuro nos va a usar de rascador si no cumplimos._"

"Hey, hey… Buchi." Se escuchó desde el barco. "¿Ya viste esto?"

"¡¿Qué es todo esto?!" Preguntó otra voz.

"_Cierto._" Pensó Jango sonriendo. "Aún nos queda un as bajo la manga. ¡Salgan ya, Nyaban Brothers!"

Del barco saltaron dos figuras.

"¿Nos llamó Capitán Jango?" Preguntó el más bajo de los dos. Tenía pelo verde peinado hacia el costado, ojos verdes con pupilas de gato, una remera tipo polo azul oscuro, se veía algo jorobado, tenía pantalones cortos celestes, zapatos marrones con medias blancas y guantes con garras de metal. Su nombre era Sham.

"¿Qué necesita?" Preguntó el otro hermano. Este era el opuesto polar de Sham: gordo, grande, pelado, zapatos negros, pantalones cortos también negros, estaba en cuero salvo por una capa morada, una codera negra en su brazo derecho y guantes con garras como su hermano, tenía un collar de gato con un cascabel grande, colmillos afilados y una media máscara que lo hacía parecer la versión gato negro del fantasma de la ópera. Él era Buchi.

"Sham, Buchi." Saludó Jango. "Hace rato que deberíamos haber subido esta colina, pero, como verán, hay un 'obstaculo'." Completó mirando a Zoro, quien empuñaba aún sus dos espadas. "Deshaganse de él."

Los hermanos Nyaban no habrían podido verse más asustados.

"¡Pe… Pero eso es imposible para nostros!" Grito Sham. "¿Verdad Buchi?"

"Sí, se ve muy poderoso." Coincidió el otro.

"¿Ellos son su arma secreta?" Preguntó Usopp.

"Además nuestra tarea es cuidar el barco." Agregó Sham.

"Sí, nosotros no peleamos casi nunca." Agregó Buchi.

"No me importa." Respondió Jango. "Sham, ve por él."

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿YO?!"

"¡Que vayas dije!" Gritó Jango.

Y Sham atacó… corriendo con los ojos cerrados, los brazos en alto y gritando que iba a agujerear a Zoro con sus 'uñas superafiladas'.

"Bueno." Comentó Brago. "Te lo dejo."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó el espadachín. "¿Esto no te interesa en nada?"

"La última vez ayudé para presionar mis límites. Estos parecen tan peligrosos como una hoja seca. Prefiero pelear solo si me interesa y eso es en las batallas mamodo."

"Bueno." Dijo Zoro antes de voltearse hacia el Gato Negro. "¡Hey! ¡Para ya antes de que te corte!"

Sham, quien seguía corriendo hacia él, dejó de gritar y dijo en voz grave. "Eso si podés."

En un segundo, el Gato se adelantó lo que faltaba, sorprendiendo a todos, y atacó al espadachín.

Zoro consiguió interceptar el ataque con un tajo cruzado.

"Me subestimaste." Dijo Sham volviendo a desaparecer y apareciendo un segundo después a unos metros, sosteniendo la espada de funda blanca y el libro negro. "Seré pequeño, pero no deberías subestimar a Sham de los Nyaban Brothers."

En ese momento, Zoro vió lo que tenía en las manos.

"¿Te falta algo?" Preguntó el Gato Negro.

"Ahí está." Dijo Jango.

"El **nekobaba**." Agregó Buchi.

"¡Devolvémelos!" Gritó Zoro.

"¿Qué decís? Si ya tenés una espada en cada mano. Esta te sobra y el libro, mejor guárdalo para tu tiempo libre." Dijo Sham antes de tirar la espada y el libro cuesta abajo.

Al ver como golpeaban el suelo, Zoro quedó oficilamente enojado. Salió corriendo, con toda la intención de recuperarlos. Sham se interpuso en su camino, pero él solo blandió una de sus espadas y le hizo un corte que recorría la mitad de su torso.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de alcanzar la espada y el libro, sintió una presión en su espalda que lo sacó de equilibrio al mismo tiempo que dos manos sujetaban sus muñecas. Al caer al suelo, se volteó para ver qué lo derribó y se sorprendió al ver a Sham.

"_Pero, ¿cómo? Si lo corté._" Bajó la vista al vientre de su captor y vio que la remera era varios tlles más grande que el cuerpo delgado de Sham, solo había cortado tela.

"¡Ahora Buchi!" Gritó Sham, dándole pie a su hermano, quien justamente saltó para pisar la cabeza de Zoro con todas sus fuerzas.

"_¡Mierda!_" Pero antes de que el ataque conectara, Sham salió despedido de la espalda de Zoro, cortesía de un golpe de Brago. Esto permitió al espadachín alejarse rodando y evitar el pisotón que abrió la tierra.

"Creí que me los dejabas." Comentó Zoro con sorna. "Podría haber zafado yo de eso."

"Vaya, así que el chico pálido viene a ayudara su amiguito." Comentó Sham.

Brago simplemente alzó la vista, su mirada habría derretido el concreto.

"Las páginas de mi libro fueron profanadas. Esto es personal gatos mugrientos."

A Zoro le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

"Algo me dice que la frase no va así, pero, en fin, si querés recuperar el libro entonces como quieras."

"Muy bien." Aceptó Sham. "Aunque peleen de a dos no nos van a vencer."

**Zoro y Brago vs Los Nyaban Brothers**

"¡Esta vez no se van a escapar!" Gritó Sham, él y su hermano poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Concordó Buchi.

"Hace demasiado que no uso el Ni Tou Ryuu (estilo de dos espadas)." Comentó Zoro.

"Voy a recuperar mi libro y eso es todo." Dijo Brago.

Entonces atacaron los hermanos.

"¡Vamos, Buchi!"

"¡Entendido, Sham!"

Ambos saltaron hacia el espadachín y el demonio.

"¡**Neko-yanagi Daikioushin**! (Gran desfile de los gato-sauces)" Gritaron mientras empezaban a atacar desde todas las direcciones posibles con sus garras. Zoro conseguía bloquear los ataques, pero Brago se veía forzado a esquivar cada golpe, dificultando que se acercara al libro.

"A este paso, no van a poder ganar." Comentó Usopp mientras tensaba su resortera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Nami.

"Ayudarlos. ¡**Hissatsu Namari Boshi**! (Muerte segura: Estrella de plomo)" Gritó disparando contra los hermanos.

Sin embargo, su tiro terminó dándole en la espalda a Zoro permitiendo que los Nyaban conectaran un golpe doble a su abdomen. Brago lo empujó para sacarlo del ataque, recibiendo a su vez un corte en su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Qué buena ayuda!" Regañó Nami a Usopp. "Ahora están lastimados."

"No puede ser." Repuso Kanchome. "Los tiros de Usopp siempre dan en el blanco."

"Él se interpuso." Dijo Usopp, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres. "Se puso en el camino del diparo a propósito."

"¡Mierda, Usopp!" Gritó Zoro. "¡¿Querés morir?!"

"Lo hizo para protegernos." Dijo Nami entendiendo. "Si los hubieras golpeado con ese pachinko, entonces nos habrían atacado."

"Hay que ver." Dijo Usopp sorprendido. "¡No es momento de estar pensando en eso!"

"¡Mis palabras exactas!" Comentó Brago, aún tratando de alcanzar el libro. "¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? ¡Entendería si fuera una sola espada, pero con dos es casi lo mismo!"

"¡La culpa es tuya!" Repuso Zoro desviando otro golpe. "Cada que te tiras para recuperar el libro ellos te atacan y yo los tengo que retener. Aléjate y yo los vencería en un segundo."

"¡No sin el libro!"

"Entonces…" Comentó Sham.

"… El libro es importante, ¿no?" Completó Buchi.

En un segundo, los dos se voltearon, dispuestos a recuperar el libro, cuando vieron que alguien se les adelantó.

Kanchome, sin que nadie lo notara, había ido moviéndose por la parte superior del barranco y descendió la pared hasta quedar al lado del libro negro y la espada blanca, que ahora estaban en sus manos.

Todos se quedaron en blanco, en especial Kanchome.

Entonces, los hermanos reiniciaron su ataque, tanto daba si tenían que hacer jirones a un gusano para conseguir el libro.

Usopp, al ver esto, tomó el libro y se concentró para usar el primer hechizo. "_Algo que los pare. ¿Por qué pararían? ¿Algo que los asuste? ¡Ya sé!_" Pensó antes de pronunciar el hechizo. "¡**Poruku**!"

Puf. Una nube de humo cubrió a Kanchome y entre esta, los hermanos vieron una silueta muy familiar, una silueta que les heló la sangre a ellos y a Jango.

"¡AAHHH!" Gritaron interrumpiendo su ataque. "¡Por favor no nos ataque Capitán… ¿Kuro?"

A ver, traje negro, piel pálida, pelo negro engominado, lentes de montura redonda, frente más larga que la trilogía de 'El Señor de los Anillos'… espera, ¿qué?

Tal parece que, al usarse para convertirse en personas, el **Poruku** tenía algunas fallas. La deformidad en el falso Kuro era tan grotesca que los Nyaban se quedaron parados viéndolo, no del todo seguros de cómo reaccionar.

"¡**Kemuri Boshi**! (Estrella de humo)" Pero alguien sí sabía. Usopp se aprovechó de la confusión para disparar un proyectil que explotó en una humareda oscura permitiendo a Kanchome salir corriendo entre los hermanos, la transformación desapareciendo y lanzarle sus cosas a Zoro y Brago.

Jango estaba enojado. Ese enano los había burlado y además lo hizo jugando con la imagen de su capitán. Esa imagen hiso que se le helaran las venas un segundo, pero aún no había problema. Esos piratas no iban a poder con los Nyaban, la mayor amenaza estaba abajo del mascarón, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ese rubiecito, el Capitán Kuro estaba parado en la cima de la subida…

El hipnotista sudó frío por segunda vez en treinta segundos.

Ahí, parado justo al final de la subida, estaba el verdadero Kuro y a juzgar por su cara, había visto el acto del transformista.

"T-t-t-tengo una razón…" Tartamudeó Jango.

Kuro se ajustó los lentes.

"Jamás pensé que unos mocosos les dieran tantos problemas. Ciertamente que los Piratas del Gato Negro ya no son lo que eran, ¿no… ¡Jango!?"

"Pero…" Murmuró el hipnotista. "Usted nos dijo que no iban a ser problema."

"¿Y eso qué?" Repuso Kuro. "Me figuré que iban a tratar de detenerlos, ¡pero con lo que no contaba, era con que ustedes fueran unos perfectísimos inútiles!"

"¿Q-qué? ¿A-a q-quién… te crees…"

"¡A quién le estas diciendo inútil!" Gritaron los Nyaban.

"Es cierto que eras muy fuerte." Dijo Sham. "Pero de eso hacen ya tres años, ¡y mientras vos hacías el idiota en este pueblito, nosotros no andábamos sentados!"

"¡Tiene razón!" Concordó Buchi. "En todo ese tiempo hemos saqueado aldeas, huido de los marines, peleado con otras tripulaciones."

"¿Cuál es su punto?" Preguntó Kuro impasible.

"Queremos decir que si ene stos tres años…" Comenzó Sham.

"… ¿Te habrá quedado la habilidad para enfrentarte a los Nyaban Brothers?" Completó Buchi.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, los Nyaban habían saltado sobre Zoro y Brago y se dirijían al encuentro de su anterior capitán.

"¡Detenganse, Buchi, Sham!" Trató de advertirles Jango.

"¡Vos ya no sos nuestro capitán!"

"¡Perdón, pero te vamos a matar!"

Y con eso los dos saltaron sobre el ex-mayordomo. Kuro simpleente alzó el bolso como si pretendiera bloquear el golpe.

Los Nyaban lanzaron un golpe doble sobre el bolso, reduciéndolo a jirones, solo para ver que el hombre de los lentes ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Que iban a matar a quién?" Preguntó Kuro mientras soltaba las diez vainas de sus Garras de Gato.

"¿Cuándo hizo eso?" Preguntó Brago sorprendido.

"Y esas armas…" Comentó Zoro.

Los tipos se apresuraron a patear el suelo y saltar mientras giraban de costado.

"Media…"

"…Vuelta."

Y una vez más el Gato Negro desapareció.

"Tienen razón." Comentó Kuro, apareciéndose detrás de los hermanos, rodeándolos con los brazos de modo ue les apuntaba con una 'uña' a la cara de cada uno. "Estos últimos tres años he perdido algo de velocidad."

Jango se daba cuenta de la habilidad de su antiguo jefe una vez más. "_Esa es la técnica del Paso Silencioso. Capaz de matar a cincuenta personas antes de que se den cuenta. Realmente es imposible que le hagamos frente. Aún después de tres años, el que conserve esa forma de ajustarse los lentes con la pala para evitar cortes, ¡es la marca de un gato que no ha perdido sus garras!_"

"Pero estos tres años… también me han vuelto más… generoso." Agregó Kuro alejando sus garras. "Por eso les doy cinco minutos para acabar con esto. Si en cinco minutos no lo logran…" Agregó cruzándose de brazos, garras hacia arriba. "¡Todos van a morir!"

Jango se empezó a reir de los nervios. "¡Cinco minutos! ¡Ahh! ¡Claro que podemos terminar en cinco minutos! ¡Solo encárguense de ellos!" Gritó señalando a Zoro y Brago. "¡Una vez que ellos caigan no va a haber resistencia para llegar al pueblo!"

Los hermanos no necesitaban escuchar más. No importa cuál fuera la otra opción, si era distinta del Capitán Kuro enojado, la iban a elegir.

"¡No hay problema!" Gritaba Sham mientras avanzaban de nuevo. "¡Ya peleando de a dos apenas nos mantenían el paso!"

"¡Lo único que consiguieron fue un libro y una katana! ¡Si ya con dos no podían con nosotros, ¿qué va a afectar si pelen con tres?!" Agregó Buchi.

"No entienden nada." Comentó Brago.

"Qué se le va a hacer. ¡**Gigano Reisu**!"

Brago disparó la esfera de energía, pero los Nyaban solo saltaron sobre ella.

"¡Ese ataque tan lento…"

"… No nos va a golpear!"

"No era la idea." Comentó Brago alzando el brazo para apuntarles en el aire.

"¡**Gravirei**!" El hechizo gravitacional chocó contra los hermanos, lanzándolos a toda vlocidad contra Zoro, quien puso las espadas de sus manos en vertical apuntando hacia abajo y detrás de la espada de su boca y lanzó su propio ataque. "¡**Tora Gari**! (Cacería del tigre)"

Los cortes fueron más profundos por la gravedad aumentada y esta, a su vez, hizo que chocaran contra el suelo con mayor fuerza.

"Pelear de a dos y pelear como mamodo y gurdián…" Explicó Brago.

"Y pelear con tres espadas y usar el San Tou Ryuu…" Continuó Zoro.

"¡Son cosas totalmente distintas!" Completaron los dos a la vez.

"Quedan cuatro minutos." Comentó Kuro.

Jango no podía creer la facilidad con que los Nyaban habían caído.

Zoro se volteó hacia Kuro y le apuntó con una espada.

"Después de cinco minutos, no va a quedar nadie en pie. Eso te lo garantizo."

"Quedan tres minutos." Repuso el capitán.

Buchi se arrastró como pudo hasta el hipnotista.

"Capitán… por favor hipnotíceme… para que mate a esos dos… ¡Por favor… capitán!" Dijo el hombre gato alzando la cabeza.

"Así que sigue vivo…" Comentó Kuro sin cambiar de expresión.

"Lo habrá salvado la grasa." Dijo Zoro sin molestarse en voltear. "Igual ya no le queda energía."

"Eeeh… Zoro…" Lo llamó Brago.

Zoro volteó a tiempo de ver a Jango terminar de hipnotizar al pirata. Buchi se levantó con la misma expresión vacía que Luffy y los Piratas del Gato Negro habían tenido previamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

A Zoro se le cayó la espada de la boca, su mamodo consiguió atraparla antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo que Buchi empezó a avanzar con pasos pesados, Nami decidió que era tiempo de que ella hiciera algo también. La joven siguió el mismo camino que Kanchome y se deslizó hasta el camino.

"_Mientras que todos han estado peleando… él._" La chica sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ella y Tia habían estado mirando hacia el mascarón de proa donde Zatch seguía al lado del dormido Luffy y llegaron a la conclusión de que el rubio era demasiado amable con su amigo y el capitán tenía el sueño pesado.

La ladrona tenía que llegar hasta el joven del sombrero y despertarlo. Con esta determinación, empezó a correr, pero Jango se interpuso en su camino, chakram en mano.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano del hipnotista se había movido. El dolor se disparó en su hombro como un hierro al rojo vivo.

"¡Nami!" Gritó Tia espantada.

Nami estuvo a punto de caer, pero tenía que continuar. Pisando con fuerza, la chica se impulsó hacia adelante, pasando a Jango y continuando hacia el Sombrero de Paja.

"Que chica más insistente." Comentó el hipnotista mientras dejaba el chakram colgando otra vez por la cuerda y lo hacía girar a mayor velocidad. "¡Muere!" Gritó lanzando el chakram que se soltó de la cuerda y empezó a acercarse a la espalda de su objetivo, inclusive evadiendo la cabeza del mascarón.

Todos estaban en silencio viendo el avance del aro hacia la joven.

En ese momento, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

"¡Despertate!" Gritó Nami atrayendo la atención de Zatch, antes de pararse sobre la cara de Luffy con el tacón de su zapato.

"¡Nami, cuidado!" Gritó Zatch que había visto el chakram volando hacia la ladrona. Esta se volteó y se quedó estática, sin poder moverse de la trayectoria.

"Quedan dos minutos." Dijo Kuro, aún sin reaccionar.

Y entonces Luffy despertó.

"¡NAMI! ¡¿Por qué me pisas la cara?!" Gritó el pirata agarrando el tobillo de la chica y levantándose, sacándola del camino del aro, que chocó contra su cabeza.

"¿Habrá sido suerte o casualidad?" Se preguntó Zoro luego de ver como 'salvaba' a Nami.

"¿Está bien?" Se preguntó Tia.

"¿Luffy…?" Preguntó Nami.

Entonces Luffy se enderezó, mostrando que había atrapado el chakram con los dientes, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y rompió el aro de metal en pedazos.

Los Piratas del Gato Negro estaban oficialmente preocupados. Con Luffy de vuelta en el combate, bienpodrían haber tenido dos horas en vez de dos minutos e igualmente no tendrían oportunidad.

"¡ME DOLIÓ!" Gritó Luffy. "¡Nami! ¡¿Qué te pasa para andarme pisando así la cara?!"

"¡No fue culpa mía!" Gritó a su vez la chica. "No fue…" Entonces se terminó la adrenalina y la chica cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el hombro.

"Nami… tu hombro."

"Está bien." Murmuró sosteniendo se el hobro, la sangre empapando esa parte de su camiseta. "Esta es una batalla… que no podemos perder…" Ante esto, Luffy y Zatch sonrieron y asintieron. "Así que salgan allá y ganen… por el bien de mis tesoros." Y la atmósfera se rompió.

"Ya me lo imaginaba." Comentó Luffy algo decepcionado.

"Nami…" Dijo Tia inclinando la cabeza.

"Pero bueno." Agregó Luffy volviéndose a poner el sombrero. "Supongo que, si no, no serías vos. Vamos Zatch."

"Unu."

"Queda un minuto." Anunció Kuro.

Los piratas se sintieron morir. Ya antes era dudoso, pero ahora estaban muertos de cualquier manera.

Jango decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos. "Buchi, vos te encargas del haramaki y su mocoso, y yo me ocupo de ese par de raros."

Kuro bajó los brazos y pasó a una postura más de ataque. "En breve los voy a matar a todos."

Y entonces, tanto el como Usopp notaron unos pasos acercándose.

Kuro alzó las garras. "No pensarás… ¡qué te podés acercar por mi espalda!" Gritó volteándose hacia las dos personas que estaban llegando.

"¡Kaya!" Gritó Usopp saltando para mover a la señorita del camino de las garras. Los cortes terminaron apareciendo en su espalda.

"¡Usopp-san!" Gritaron Kaya y Kolulu.

Kuro se quedó quieto.

"Usopp-san… por favor abría los ojos." Dijo Kaya tocándole el hombro al menitroso.

"Kaya-san, Kolulu, ¿qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Kanchome acercándose a las chicas.

"Merry- san le dijo a Kaya-nee la verdad sobre Kurahadol-san." Explicó Kolulu. "Así que vinimos a ayudar."

"No…" Murmuró Usopp. "Kaya… el quiere matarte. Tendrían que huir. ¡Rápido, antes de que las ataque!"

"¡Pero vos estás peleando, ¿no?!" Gritó la señorita llorando. "Aunque no te creyera, igualmente viniste hasta acá y quedaste así de herido por protegerme. Cuando Merry me dijo lo que pasaba, decidí que tenía que venir, aún si mi ayuda fuera mínima…"

"Entonces…" Interrumpió Kuro. "¿Merry sigue vivo? Pensé que había puesto más fuerza en ese golpe."

En un instante, la tristeza de Kaya desapareció, dándole paso a la furia.

"¡Para esto, Kurahadol!" Gritó la chica levantándose. "Si lo que querés son mis riquezas, mi mansión, ¡entonces quédatelos! Simplemente ándate y no vuelvas nunca."

El hombre suspiró. "Me temo que eso no es tan fácil, señorita." Explicó mientras se acomadaba los lentes. "Verá, aunque el dinero sea una parte importante, hay algo más que me ata a esta isla: la paz de mi corazón. Los últimos tres años, mientras me ganaba la confianza de estos palurdos, he experimentado una paz como la que nunca había sentido. Si fuera a irme, de nuevo forzado a estar de lado a lado, esquivando a esos perros de la Marina, perdería aquello por lo que tanto luche. Por consiguiente, el que usted muera, dejándome su jugosa herencia, ¡y que mi tripulación arrase con la aldea!" Agregó gesticulando hacia sus subordinados. "Ambos son prtes esenciales del plan."

Kaya no quería escuchar más. "Él… no es Kurahadol…" Susurró mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, ignorando las suplicas de Usopp y Kanchome de que ella y Kolulu escaparan. "¡El no es Kurahadol!" Gritó mientras sacaba una pistola y un libro mamodo color rosado. Alzó la pistola con su mano izquierda, el libro cerrado en la derecha.

Una vez más, Kuro se quedó quieto.

"¡Andate… de inmediato!"

"¿Ahora me apunta con una pistola?"

"Ya te dije… ¡que te vayas!" La pistola cada vez temblaba más.

El pirata suspiró. "Realmente que ha crecido en estos años." Comentó mientas se acomodaba los anteojos de nuevo. "Usted tal vez no lo note, pero yo aún la recuerdo de aquel día en que sus padres me recibieron. ¡Cuántos momentos pasamos juntos! Recuerdo los buenos y los malos. Las compras. Cuando la cuidaba al subirle la fiebre. Las historias y anécdotas que compartía conmigo. Lo feliz que estaba cuando adoptó a la señorita Kolulu como su hermanita. Sí, cada uno de esos recuerdos siempre va a ser parte de mí."

Durante el discurso, Kaya había ido bajando la pistola, los recuerdos de los días felices y tristes con su fiel mayordomo y amigo inundando su mente.

"Kurahadol…"

"Sí, todo eso… todo eso, para segurar que usted muriera este día." Completó Kuro con voz oscura de nuevo. "Yo que fui el gran Capitán Kuro una vez, reducido a tratar de hacer sonreír a una mocosa llorona." Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Kaya ante estas palabras, su corazón roto. "Sin importar cuánto te odiara y después tener que agauntar también a Kolulu la huerfanita, ¡como si fueramos un maldito orfanato! ¿Tenés alguna idea de lo humillante que eso fue para mí?"

"¡Maldito!" Grito Usopp desde el suelo. "¡No sos más que un maldito y asqueroso gato negro!"

"Usopp-kun, te recomiendo que, si no podés respaldar tus palabras con alguna acción, entonces te abstengas de seguir ensuciando mis oídos con el sonido de tus palabras. Ahora, creo que ya llegó la hora de reducir el creciente número de gente en este lugar, ¿no cree ¡señorita!?" Gritó Kuro alzando su garra.

"¡Kaya!" Gritó Usopp.

"¡Kaya-san!" Gritó Kanchome.

"¡Kaya-nee!" Gritó Kolulu.

Kaya apretó el libro rosa contra su pecho con fuerza y, encomendándose a los cielos, recito el echizo que Kolulu le advirtió desde su llegada que nunca pronunciara.

"¡**Zeruku**!"

Una luz rosada deslumbrante salió del libro, forzando a Kuro a detenerse para escudarse los ojos. Al mismo tiempo, un aura rosada cubrió a Kolulu expulsando una ráfaga de aire.

Brago abrió los ojos sorprendido. "_Este poder… ¡es enorme! ¿Realmente viene de esa enana?_"

El vestido y los zapatos de Kolulu se deshicieron, dejándola en unos shorts y un sostén deportivo rosa claro, sus músculos crecieron un poco, como si Jango la hubiera hipnotizado, su cabello se alargó un poco y se puso de punta, sus manos se volvieron garras, sus dientes colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rosados, con una expresión depredadora.

"¡RAHHH!" Gritó la nueva Kolulu, una vez la transformación acabó. "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Así que esa mojigata por fin me dejó salir, ¿eh?! ¡Bien, es hora de divertirse!"

Kuro no tuvo tiempo de procesar eto antes de verse forzado a bloquear las garras de la mamodo. Si bien su velocidad no era comparable a la del pirata, su fuerza y brutalidad forzaban al hombre a concentrarse exclusivamente en detener sus golpes.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo Brago mientras veía el combate. "Creí que la razón de que ella no usara sus hechizos era porque no eran poderosos, como los tuyos." Le dijo a Kanchome.

"No, es todo lo contrario." Dijo el pato preocupado. "A Kolulu nunca le ha gustado usar sus poderes debido a lo destructivos que son. Por eso embotelló toda su magia dentro de sí misma hasta desarrolar una segunda personalidad. Esta Kolulu Oscura es la que sale cuando ella usa un hechizo."

Luego de escuchar la explicación, Brago guardó silencio y observó la batalla con atención.

Kuro estaba ajustándose al ritmo de Kolulu Oscura. "Ya veo, parece que estaba más acertado de lo que creí al decir que nos parecíamos Kolulu-chan. Pero, si vas a hacer de esta una batalla mamodo…" Comentó mientras sacaba el libro amarillo-anaranjado del bolsillo interno de su traje. "¡permitime nivelar el campo! ¡**Wokeru**!"

De los arboles que rodeaban el camino surgió un disparo laser que engulló a la mamodo berserker. Kolulu Oscura tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor antes de que Kuro la atacara con un golpe cruzado de sus garras. La niña cayó al suelo enfrente de Kaya, inconsciente.

"¡Kolulu!" Gritó Kaya.

"Imposible…" Dijo Kanchome.

"¿También tiene uno…?" Preguntó Usopp.

"Oi, Brago, ¿cómo mierda es que no los estás detectando?" Preguntó Zoro a su compañero. "Creí que era tu especialidad."

"Hay una razón." Explicó el mamodo de la gravedad. "El pato era demasiado débil, la enana tenía el poder encerrado en su interior hasta la activación del hechizo, pero este último está escondiendo su presencia a propósito."

"En eso tenés razón." Concordó Kuro. "Como yo, ella es una maestra del engaño, ¿o no, Baransha?" Comentó mirando hacia los árboles.

"Ya basta Kuro, haces que me sonroje." Respondió la mamodo emergiendo de las sombras. A diferencia de los demás, esta era la primer mamodo que podía usar su imagen física para argumentar su condición de demonio. Baransha era una pantera color violeta oscuro, con tres colas terminadas en mechoes alborotados y ojos amarillos, las puntas de sus colas, su vientre y la gema en forma de corazón en su frente eran lo único que interrumpía la monocromicidad al ser color rosado.

"Bueno," Comentó el pirata, sacando a todos de su estupor. "¿en dónde estaba? Ah, sí. Recorte de personal." Comentó mientras enarbolaba sus garras y observaba a Kaya, Kolulu, Kanchome y Usopp, a sus pies. "Tantas basuras y yo solo tengo dos garras. ¿Por dónde empezar?"

"Primero los libros." Aportó Baransha. "Desaparece a estos enanos."

"Paciencia, compañera. Esperaste seis meses, podrás esperar otros minutos más. Además, Kanchome-kun no es amenaza y Kolulu-chan ya esta noqueada. No mejor empiezo con vos." Declaró apuntando sus garras hacia Usopp. "Todavía te tengo que pagar por ese golpe Usopp-kun. Aunque no niego que fue bastante bueno-"

Y otra vez, Kuro fue interrumpido, ahora por un golpe, cortesía de un brazo de 25 metros de largo hecho de goma que se retrajo hacia un cierto joven con sombrero de paja.

"Si te gustan tanto los golpes…" Dijo Luffy sosteniendo su brazo. "¡entonces déjame que te de unos cien más!"

"Muy bien." Comentó Nami.

"Nami, por favor no te muevas." Le dijo Tia. La pequeña había bajado también por la pared del acantilado para ayudar a su guardiana y acababa de vendarle el hombro on un jirón de su pollera.

"Estoy bien, Tia." Le aseguró la ladrona. "Ahora vamos por los tesoros del barco."

Los Piratas del Gato Negro pasaron de espantados a totalmente aterrorizados después de eso. ¿Cómo mierda había hecho ese chico para estirar así el brazo?

Y, como para seguir con las sorpresas, ese fue justo el momento en que salieron tres figuras más del bosque, enarbolando un bate, una sarten y una pala, saltando hacia el caído Kuro al grito de:

"¡Los Piratas de Usopp… REPORTÁNDOSE!" Y con ese grito de guerra, Piman, Ninjin y Tamanegi empezaron a aporrear al capitán pirata en la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para matar… a un piojo.

Baransha, con el libro amarillo-anaranjado entre los dientes luego de que Kuro lo soltara por el puñetazo, se quedó observando divertida. Que esa pequeña humillación fuera justicia kármica contra su guardián por tomarse las cosas con tanta calma.

El pánico bastó para que Usopp por fin se levantara del suelo mientras gritaba. "¡Pero ¿qué mierda creen queestá haciendo?!"

"¡Chicos, paren por favor!" Hasta Kanchome se daba cuenta que eso solo servía para hacer enojar al hombre gato.

"¡Claro que no!" Gritaron los chicos, pero aún así pararon para encarar a Usopp y Kanchome.

"Capitán, Primer Oficial, ¿por qué es que nos mintieron?" "¿Creen que no íbamos a ayudarlos con esto?" "¿Qué no somos parte del grupo?"

"¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tienen que apuerarse a-"

Kuro se levantó, se ajustó los lentes (cuyos cristales se cayeron) y les envió una mirada que podría cortar la leche y el vaso en donde estaba.

Los mini-piratas chillaron como los mejores extras de película de miedo. Kuro simplemente les pasó de largo.

El hombre llegó hasta el semi-incorporado Usopp y lo tumbó unos metros por la bajada de una patada. Una vez hecho eso, se volteó hacia Luffy.

"No estuvo nada mal." Comentó mientras Baransha se le acercaba, notando que el chico del sombrero también tenía un mamodo. "Mocoso. Sos usuario de una Akuma no mi, ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Sonrió Luffy. "La Gomu-Gomu no mi. Soy un hombre de goma."

El espanto de los Gatos Negros subía por segundo al cuadrado. ¡Ese chico era un monstruo de verdad!

"Ya veo. ¡Jango!" Gritó el pirata, llamando la atención del hipnotista. "El chico y su mamodo son míos, vos necesito que 'hables' con la señorita. Una vez que ella escriba el testamento, desaparecela junto con las otras hormigas."

"Ok." Comentó el hipnotista, empezando a avanzar hasta ser detenido por Zoro y Brago.

"Vos de acá no pasas." Dijo el espadachín.

"¡Buchi!" Llamó Jango al hermano hipnotizado.

Este rugió en respuesta y saltó, con intención de aplastar a sus oponentes con su fuerza extra.

"¡**Cat the Funjyatta**! (Gato, el Pisotón)"

"No se dio cuenta." Comentó Zoro.

"A ver si ahora le resulta fácil de esquivar." Dijo Brago alzando el brazo.

"¡**Gigano Reisu**!"

Buchi no pudo cambiar su trayectoria y chocó a toda velocidad contra la esfera de energía negra. Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, el pirata cayó al suelo con un estrepito y esta vez no se levantó.

**Zoro y Brago vs Los Nyaban Brothers**

**Ganadores:****Zoro y Brago**

Sin embargo, la disrtracción momentaria de Buchi sirvió para que Jango llegara al final de la subida sin problemas. Los mini-piratas y Kaya no se podían mover del miedo, Usopp no tenía más energías y Kanchome temía aparterse de Kolulu con Baransha cerca.

Pensando rápido, el mentiroso llegó a una desición.

"¡Piratas de Usopp!" Gritó a los chicos.

"¡SÍ!"

"Protejan a Kaya." Pidió el joven. "Necesito que la alejen de la batalla."

"¡No vamos a huir!"

"¡Fueron demadiado lejos!"

"¡Queremos vengarnos!"

"¡Escúchenme! Ahora les estoy confiando lo que más aprecio. Recuerden… que la razón de existir de nuestra banda pirata era para proteger lo que nos era importante. Así que esta va a ser la misión más importante que les pueda dar. ¡Es una orden de su Capitán!"

"¡SÍ, CAPITÁN!" Gritaron los chicos. En un segundo, estaban con Kaya, tirando de ella hacia el bosque.

"Esperen…" Dijo la chica. "Kolulu…"

"¡No te preocupes, Kaya-san!" Llamó Kanchome desde al lado de la niña. "Yo me encargo de cuidarla. Mienras mantengas el libro a salvo, ella va a estar bien."

Eso era todo loque la señorita necesitaba escuchar. Dejar a Usopp y los demás atrás le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero no podía dejar que Kuro triunfara o que le pasara algo al libro de su hermanita.

"¡Jango!" Llamó Kuro.

"¡Ah! Perdón, me distraje." Comentó el hipnotista mientras preparaba sus chakrams. "No te me vas a escapar niñit-"

"¡**Namari Boshi**!" La esfera de metal se incrustó entre los omóplatos de Jango.

"¡Cabrón! ¿De dónde se te ocurre-"

"¡Jango!" Lo urgió Kuro de nuevo.

"Oh, bien. En otra será." Comentó el hipnotista mientras se encaminba hacia el bosque.

Kuro se volteó hacia sus oponentes.

"Conozco bien la salud de la señorita. No va a durar mucho en el bosque antes de que tenga que parar a descansar. Entonces va a ser muy tarde."

"Bastardo." Dijo Usopp. "Tres años viviste con ella, ¿y no sentís nada?"

"No. Kaya no era más que una pieza más de mi plan. Si algo me sentiré agradecido cuando ella muera y consiga el dinero."

"¡Usopp!" Se escuchó el grito de Luffy. "¡Levantate y anda a ayudarlos! Dejanos el resto a nosotros."

Usopp intentó levantarse.

"¿Todavía te podés mover?" Preguntó Kuro entretenido.

"No me molestes. No pienso dejar que sigas jugando con los sentimientos de Kaya y traiciones a los aldeanos."

Consiguió quedar de pie unos segundos antes de que sus piernas se rindieran del todo y volviera a chocar contra el suelo de tierra.

"Maldición… mi cuerpo no responde."

Kuro y Baransha se desternillaban de risa en ese punto. "De verdad que sos chistoso. Lo haces sonar a que traicione a alguien en serio. Esto no era más que un plan. Estaba calculado desde el principio. No era algún jueguito patético de piratas. Ahora mejor quédate ahí tirado. Aún si llegaras con Jango no serías rival para él."

"Aún así…" Dijo Usopp. "Aún así, igualmente tengo que hacerlo. Aún así los voy a proteger. Yo soy el Capitán de los Piratas de Usopp, ¡soy un guerrero valiente del mar! ¡MIENTRAS SIGA VIVO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMES A NINGUNO DE LOS ALDEANOS!"

Luego de ese discurso no eran solo Kuro y Baransha, sino que todos menos Luffy, Zatch, Zoro, Brago, Kanchome y Kolulu se estaban riendo.

"¡**Zakeru**!" El relámpago casi funde a los Piratas del Gato Negro.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Les preguntó Luffy. Los piratas estaban haciendo esfuerzos nunca antes vistos por no hacer más ruido.

"¡Luffy!" Llamó Zoro mientras se echaba a Usopp al hombro como saco de papas. "Me voy a adelantar con Usopp para parar al hipnotista, ¿está bien?"

"¡Obvio! Zatch y yo nos encargamos del mayordomo."

"Gracias." Comentó Usopp.

"Yo solo iría más rápido." Repuso el espadachín. "Pero necesito que me orientes en el bosque."

"¿Y quién dijo que se podían ir?" Preguntó Kuro avanzando hacia el espadachín y el mentiroso.

"¡Lo dije yo!" Gritó Luffy mientras él y Zatch saltaban al encuentro del hombre gato.

Baransha se volteó hacia Kanchome, parado enfrente de Kolulu en actitud protectora.

"¿Dijiste que la ibas a proteger?" Preguntó mientras pasaba el libro a una de sus colas, dejando sus fauces libres.

"¡Así es!" Gritó el transformista a pesar de estar temblando. "Mientras su libro siga bien, ella se va a recuperar."

"¿Se te olvida que un libro igual arde si el mamodo recibe daño físico suficiente? Eso quiere decir que, tan pronto la destripe, ella va a volver al Ultramundo igual." Dijo la pantera saltando sobre él.

"¡**Tamago Boshi**! (Estrella de huevo)" El ataque de la pantera paró cuando un pryectil le golpeó el hocico.

"¡Puaj! ¡¿Acabas de tirarme un huevo podrido?!" Rugió al mentiroso cargado por el espadachín.

"¡Disfrutalo! ¡Cortesía de Capitán Usopp!"

"¡Brago!" Gritó Zoro. "Cuida a esos dos." Dijo mientras el mamodo oscuro se colocaba frente a Kanchome.

"¿Brago-san?" Preguntó el transformista.

"No te acostumbres."

"Brago 'el Prodigio'." Ronroneó Baransha olvidando el huevo. "Derrotarte sí que me va a dar fama."

"¡Baransha!" Interrumpió Kuro. "Ignorá a esos sin-libro por ahora. Nuestra prioridad son estos dos."

Baransha gruñó, ese guardián suyo se tomaba demasiadas libertades, pero bueno, sí era verdad que la pareja que aún quedaba era el peligro mayor.

Cuando la pantera se volteó para dirijirse con su guardián, Brago se agachó y tomó a Kolulu en brazos.

"Vamos." Le dijo a Kanchome. "Alejemonos del combate."

Kolulu abrió un poco los ojos y consiguió distinguir al mamodo oscuro.

"Kaya-nee…"

"Volvé a dormir, enana. Tu guardiana va a estar bien."

Solo eso necesitó escuchar la agotada pequeña, mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía al sueño.

Baransha llegó con Kuro y ambos se posicionaron frente a Luffy y Zatch. La batalla de los líderes inició.

**Luffy y Zatch vs Kuro y Baransha**

Luffy se puso en guardia y abrió el libro, que comenzó a brillar.

"¿Eh? Esto es nuevo." Comentó leyendo más letras rojas de lo normal.

"¡Ah, cierto!" Dijo Zatch recordando. "Cuando el raro te hipnotizó y te volviste más fuerte, el libro se puso a brillar."

"¡Buenísimo! Así que tenemos el tercer hechizo. Probémoslo: ¡**Ji**-"

"¡**Wokeru**!" El rayo laser forzó al duo a esquivar.

Luffy cayó al piso con las manos y extendió la pierna en un barrido. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Muchi**! (Látigo de goma goma)"

Los gatos saltaron sobre el ataque. Luffy aprovechó que Kuro seguía en el aire para continuar.

"¡**Zakeru**!"

Sin embargo, Baransha se abalanzó sobre Zatch y cambió la trayectoria del relámpago.

Luffy lanzó el próximo ataque contra la pantera. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru**!" Pero Kuro ya estaba al lado suyo y lo tumbó de una patada a la cara.

Los piratas veían el combate desde la caleta.

"Ese chico podrá ser muy fuerte…"

"Pero aún así."

Y empezaron a vitorear a su líder. "¡Viva, Capitán Kuro!" "¡Capitán es el mejor!" "¡Capitán Kuro!"

"¡CALLENSE!" Interrumpió Kuro sus vítores. "¿Aún no netienden tontos? La razón de ser de este plan es que yo pudiera dejar ese nombre atrás. Ya hace tres años lo decidí. Que iba a dejar de ser el cerebro de una tripulación de inútiles escandalosos, de escapar de los perros del Gobierno Mundial, siguiéndome para cobrar mi recompensa, ¡toda esa fama resultaba agotadora! Disfracé a ese infeliz con mi ropa, Jango lo hipnotizó y lo ejecutaron en mi lugar y yo pasé los siguientes años en esta aldea, creando mi nueva identidad. Ahora que ese plan está por llegar a su fin, estoy a punto de conseguir la paz y riqueza que siempre he querido. Mocoso," Agregó dirigiéndose a Luffy. "¿ahora entendés? Este plan ha estado avanzando demasiado tiempo para detenerse ahora. ¡Mis planes siempre funcionan!" Gritó mientras él y Baransha se lanzaban hacia el Zatch y Luffy.

"¡**Rashirudo**!" El segundo hechizo surgió entre las dos parejas. La pantera apenas tuvo tiempo de detenerse y sacarle el libro a Kuro antes de que se estrellara contra el escudo eléctrico. La electricidad recorrió al hombre gato unos segundos antes de que su compañera (habiéndose asegurado de soltar el libro) lo tacleara fuera del lugar.

"No estuvo mal." Comentó Kuro mientras veía su garra derecha, las espadas habían sido derretidas hasta los dedos. Baransha se apresuró a recuperar el libro amarillo-anaranjado. "Así que tenés más que hechizos ofensivos."

Luffy sonrió mientras saltaba sobre el ex-mayordomo. "¡**Gomu Gomu no Bazuuka**!" El doble golpe lo amndó hacia atrás. "¿Dijiste que estabas cansado? Si tanto te asusta la fama no deberías haber sido pirata para empezar. Si vamos a comparar sueños, ¡el mío es muchísimo mejor!"

Los piratas no creían sus ojos.

"Destruyeron una de las garras del Capitán."

"Sí, pero todavía le que da otra y esa pantera que lo ayuda."

"¡Usted puede, Capitán Kuro!"

"¡Imbécil! Ese nombre esta prohibido."

"Me parece que le dijeron Kuraha-algo…"

"Entonces Kura-san."

"¡Kura-san, animo!" "¡Usted puede, Kura-san!" "¡Kura-san!"

Kuro se levantó y encaró de nuevo a sus subordinados. "¡CALLENSE! Ya después me voy a encargar de todos ustedes. Ustedes… Jango… nadie va a salir de acá con vida."

"¿Qué? No puede hablar en serio, Capitán Kuro."

"Cuando el capitán Jango se encargue de la chica entonces-"

"Esto fue decidido desde el principio." Interrumpió el hombre gato. "Cuando decidí enterrar a mi antiguo yo, desde entonces supe que los iba a matar a todos."

"Unu, de verdad que son una mala tripulación pirata." Comentó Zatch.

"No te engañes, pequeño. Esto es la verdad de los piratas, no son más que perros de ataque que se mueven según las órdenes del capitán." Explicó Kuro. "Una tripulación no son más que peones esperando a morir en el momento adecuado. Para asegurar mi paz, nadie que sepa mi verdadera identidad puede sobrevivir."

"Estoy seguro." Dijo Luffy luego de ese discurso. "Alguien como vos podría tener diez mil seguidores y aun así no podrías vencer a Usopp."

Eso sí molesto a Kuro.

"¿Usopp? ¿De verdad me vas a comparar con ese captán de mentira?" Kuro empezó a reír antes de usar su Paso Silencioso, posicionándose detrás del joven. "¿Y en qué exactamente no soy como él?"

Luffy se volteó, había podido seguir el movimiento del pirata. "Te falta madera." Explicó mientras estiraba el brazo y conectaba un revés a la cabeza del hombre gato, enviándolo contra la pared del risco. "¡No sabes lo que es ser un verdadero pirata!"

Baransha saltó sobre Luffy, pero Zatch la agarró de un de sus colas antes. "Vos y tu guardián…" Comentó mientras la lanzaba camino arriba. "¡No saben pelear en equipo!"

"¿Qué no sabemos?" Preguntó la pantera. "Nuetra coordinación es perfecta."

"Pero no se tienen confianza." Repuso el rubio.

"¿'Confianza'?" Baransha empezó a reír. "¿Es por ese concepto que no has vencido a los mamodo que te rodean? ¿Por eso esas hormigas los siguen orbitando a vos y al Prodigio? No estamos en este mundo para hacer amigos, estamos acá para ganar. Con la inteligencia de Kuro y mi habilidad de camuflarme, solo va a hacer falta que nos escondamos hasta el final y derrotemos al otro finalista sin que nos vea venir."

Kuro se alzó de donde había caído. "¿Un verdadero pirata dijiste? Dejame que te muestre lo que es eso. Prepárate para sentir el terror autentico. Baransha…" Llamó, la pantera se acercó y le tendió el libro. "Ya sabes qué hacer." Dijo mientras ojeaba el libro. "**Gu Riaruku**."

Baransha desapareció.

"¿Eh? ¿Adonde se fue?" Preguntó Luffy.

"¡Brago! ¿Podés sentirla?" Preguntó Zatch.

"No, ese hechizo camufla su presencia. Vas a necesitar otro método para encontrarla."

En ese momento, Kuro bajó la vista y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro.

Los Gatos Negros se horrorizaron ante esta visión.

"Esa pose…"

"¡Va a usar eso!"

"¡Tenemos que alejarnos! ¡Estamos en su rango!"

"¡Realmente nos va a matar!"

Luffy seguía mirando al hombre gato mientras Zatch escaneaba el área, tratando de encontrar a Baransha.

Kuro alzó la vista, sus ojos en blanco, como si estuviera poseído y gritó el ataque que era el principio del fin. "¡**Shakushi**!"

Y Kuro desapareció.

En su lugar solo había un humo violeta oscuro que avanzaba hacia los Gatos Negros.

Nami y Tia habían reunido todos los tesoros del barco.

"No había mucho." Se quejaba Nami.

"Pero ya llevamos una buena cantidad." Observó Tia con optimimo.

"Cierto. Las cosas están mejorando." Comentó la ladrona mientras miraba a la costa. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué están todos quietos? ¿Habrá acabado la batalla?"

En ese momento, el humo alcanzó a los piratas y uno recibió un ataque de la garra de Kuro.

"¡Está acá!"

Más piratas empezaron a caer bajo los arañazos que parecían venir de ninguna parte.

"Nos va a matar en seri-agh."

"¡Capitán Kuro! ¡Deténgase por favor!"

"Es inútil, cuando el ataque inicia el entra en trance."

Desde el barco y desde al camino, Luffy, Zatch, Nami, Tia y Kanchome observaban petrificados la carnicería.

De pronto, los cortes empezaron a aparecer en todos lados, pero al mismo tiempo que los ataques de Kuro golpeaban todo lo que hubiera, Baransha también aprovechaba su hechizo de invisibilidad para atacar a Luffy y Zatch.

"Quemar es algo opcional." Comentaba la pantera. "Si desgarro su libro lo suficiente, también cuenta."

Luffy veía a los piratas ser masacrados por quien fuera su capitán vez, tras vez, tras vez, tras vez, hasta que ya no lo aguanto más.

"¿¡PARA QUÉ CREES QUE SON LOS NAKAMA!?" Gritó Luffy mientras los arañazos seguían sucediéndose.

Los próximos cortes aparecieron en su hombro. En ese momento, mientras Luffy se estiraba para atrapar a su oponente, Zatch notó que el humo parecía chocar contra una parte del aire.

"¡Te atrapé!" Gritaron los dos mientras Luffy agarraba a Kuro por la chaqueta y Zatch conectaba un cabezazo contra el vientre de Baransha, evitando que esta golpeara a su guardián.

"Así que pudiste pararme." Comentó Kuro. "Que malo de tu parte, mirá a mis pobres subrodinados. Están medio muertos, me hubieras dejado terminar el trabajo."

"Tuviste suerte, chiquitín." Dijo Baransha, aún invisible. "Pero eso se acabó."

Zatch estaba quieto, pensando. Se tocó la nariz, miró a su alrededor y luego sonrió.

"Luffy…" Llamó, sonriendo a su compañero con confianza.

"Entiendo, hora de probar qué hace el tercer hechizo."

Kuro empezó a balancearse otra vez. "Esta vez, van a sentir lo que es ser rebanados hasta morir. ¡**Shakushi**!" Y de nuevo, el hombre gato desapareció, los cortes empezando a sucederse de nuevo alrededor de los dos piratas.

Baransha estaba en su área, podía percibir a Kuro gracias al libro y alejarse de él ahora solo era cuestión de atacar al del sombrero y hacerlo soltar el libro.

La pantera se abalanzó sobre al joven… solo para ser detenida por Zatch.

"¡La tengo Luffy!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!"

Zatch la miró sonriendo. "Te olí."

"¿Oler?" Entonces Baransha recordó. Usopp le había dado con un huevo podrido, el mocoso solo tuvo que detectar el olor y eso fue todo.

"Shishishishishi, bien hecho Zatch, ahora probemos el hechizo: ¡**Jikerudo**!"

Zatch puso los ojos en blanco y disparó una bola de electricidad a Baransha. La mamodo no sintió nada, así que se apresuró a desembarazarse del rubio.

"Jajajaja, tu ataque es inútil no sentí n-agh." Las garras de Kuro la habían golpeado.

"¡¿Kuro?!" Gritó la pantera, volviéndose visible.

"¡¿Baransha?!" Preguntó este a su vez, abandonando el trance.

"Pero, ¿cómo? No sentí que vinieras hacia acá."

"No sé. De pronto algo tiró de mi garra y lo próximo que supe es que te estaba golpeando."

Brago observaba la batalla y comenzó a notar que los Piratas del Gato Negro parecían estarse aferrando a sus cinturones o empuñando sus espadas de forma rara. Eso significaba que…

"¡Zatch! ¡Luffy!" Gritó el mamodo oscuro. "¡El tercer hechizo usa electromagnetismo! ¡Acaban de convertir a esa pantera un imán gigante!"

Cuando los cuatro peleadores comprendieron las palabras del mamodo, todo empezó a tener sentido.

"Así que, si uso el **Sakushi**, voy a terminar atacando a Baransha." Dijo Kuro alejando su garra de la pantera. "No importa, si me concentro, puedo atacar sin problemas. Pero, por si acaso, ¡**Doruku**!"

Al instante una armadura de roca cubrió a Baransha.

"Esta armadura es impenetrable, me da más fuerza y no limita mi velocidad." Presumió la mamodo.

Los dos piratas solo sonrieron entre ellos.

"¿Listo para acabar?"

"Unu."

Kuro usó el Paso Silencioso de nuevo, Baransha saltó contra los dos.

Luffy miró un poco a su alrededor, detectó a Kuro e hizo su jugada. Él y Zatch saltaron hacia atrás evadiendo a Baransha antes de que Luffy estirara el brazo que no sostenía el libro hasta Kuro, haciendolo tropezar. Enseguida, retrajo el brazo, tomó a Zatch y estiró de nuevo.

"¡**Gomu Gomu no Nyngyo**! (Marioneta de goma goma)" Gritó mientras maniobraba a Zatch para que este quedara bajo Baransha. "¡**Zakeru**!" El hechizo la lanzó volando, pero no hizo mucho más.

"¿Para qué fue eso?" Preguntó la pantera con sorna.

"Para ponerte en posición." Explicó Zatch minetras Luffy los soltaba a él y al libro y corría hacia Kuro, enredando sus piernas alrededor de sus brazos. Acto seguido, estiro los brazos en espiral y tomó a Baransha por los hombros, antes de retraerlos, haciéndola girar hacia su guardián.

"¡**Gomu Gomu no…**!"

Kuro se negaba a aceptarlo, aún en el final, que había perdido. "¡Mis planes!" Gritaba mientras el golpe se aproximaba. "¡Jamás fallan!"

"¡**… Tsuchi**! (Mazo de goma goma)" La cabeza reforzada de Baransha chocó contra la frente del hombre gato, noqueándolo e interrumpiendo el hechizo de armadura.

Luffy saltó hacia arriba. "¡Zatch!" Ante la llamada, el mamodo lanzó el libro a las manos de Luffy y este apuntó hacia sus oponentes. "¡**Zakeru**!"

El relámpago golpeó de lleno y esta vez Baransha sí lo sintió. Una vez que se disipó el humo, los dos piratas vieron que Baransha estaba brillando y se volvía transparente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Luffy. "¿Otro hechizo?"

"Eso," Explicó Brago acercándose. "es lo que pasa cuando se quema el libro de un mamodo."

Baransha estaba mareada por el combo, pero aún así podía hablar. "El hombre tenía un plan… El hombre tenía un plan… si me hubiera dejado quemar los libros antes…" Y con eso la pantera de tres colas regreso al Ultramundo.

**Luffy y Zatch vs Kuro y Baransha**

**Ganadores:****Luffy y Zatch**

Luffy tomó a Kuro y se acercó a los Gatos Negros.

"Acaba de vencer al Capitán. Derrotó a quien siempre escapaba de los marines, Kuro 'de los Mil Planes'. ¿Quién sos vos?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Un pirata que no reniega de su titulo ni en su lecho de muerte."

"¿Luffy? Me parece conocido el nombre…"

"Recuerdenlo…" Dijo Luffy antes de alzar la vista y sonreírles. "Porque soy el hombre que será Rey de los Piratas." Luego de esa declaración, lanzó al chamuscado hombre gato contra los piratas. "¡Ahora váyanse y no vuelvan más!"

Y los Gatos Negros obedecieron, subieron al barco (ahora más ligero de tesoros) y zarparon lo más rápido posible, con la sensación de que olvidaban algo.

Nami y Tia habían conseguido bajar del barco antes del fin de la batalla y ahora se acercaban a los ganadores junto a los otros mamodo. Cuando estaban a su lado, Luffy colapsó en el hombro de Nami.

"Gracias por el esfuerzo." Comentó la chica mientras lo recostaba en el suelo cerca de su sombrero. "¿Por qué el enojo antes? ¿De dónde vino eso?"

"No me gustan." Dijo Luffy sin expresión. "Los tipos como él… El respeto a los nakama, no se toma a la ligera."

"No sé qué decís." Repuso la chica mientras jugaba con el sombrero de paja. "Los pirtas no son tan nobles como crees. Kuro es alguien más bien estándar."

Luffy se quedó callado hasta que de pronto… "Tengo hambre. Quiero carne."

Y Nami empezó a asfixiarlo con el sombrero mientras los demás se reían.

Zatch volteó hacia Brago y le preguntó. "¿Cómo crees que les haya ido a Zoro y Usopp?"

"¿Contra ese hipnotista? Igual que un día en el parque."

¿Y cómo fue eso?

**Durante la batalla, en el bosque: Jango vs Los Piratas de Usopp**

Los mini-piratas consiguieron guiar a Kaya hasta un lugar seguro, cerca se podía escuchar a Jango cotrando los árboles con sus chakrams.

"¡Salgan ya ratitas! ¡Los voy a encontrar, aunque tenga que talar toda la isla!"

Kaya se recostó contra una roca. "Chicos, de verdad les agradezco, pero no es necesario que sigan más. Déjenme acá y váyanse."

"Ni hablar. Le prometimos al Capitán que íbamos a proteger a Kaya-san y eso vamos a hacer."

"El Capitán puede estar siempre diciendo cosas como que si no podemos enfrentar a un oponente entonces lo mejor es huir. Pero el Capitán es un mentiroso."

"Sabemos perfectamente bien que, si estuviera acá, el Capitán daría la vida por protegerla."

Y con eso, los chicos ignoraron las suplicas de Kaya y empezaron a planear cómo vencer a Jango.

Cuando el hipnotista ya estaba considerando cortar más árboles, vio que se levantaba una bandera blanca de atrás de un tronco.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Nos rendimos! ¡Venga para acá y le entregamos a Kaya-san!"

Jango se rió. "No me subestimen, ¿creen que voy a caer en una trampa tan obvia?"

Y entonces tropezó con una soga tensada entre dos árboles.

El ataque comenzó. Tamanegi saltó desde un arbusto y comenzó a rociarle la cara con pimienta. Jango trataba de sacudirse al chico de encima entre estornudos cuando Ninjin salió con la segunda parte del ataque: un satenazo salvaje a la parte prohibida.

Jango consiguió incorporarse mientras los niños desaparecían de nuevo, estornudando, la cara azul y aferrando su entrepierna. Trató de ubicar hacia dónde fueron, pero entonces los chicos soltaron un tronco grnade que cayó sobre su pie.

El hipnotsita empezó a saltar en un pie, adolorido y los chicos tomaron la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él. Entonces se les terminó la suerte.

Jango evadió a Piman y Ninjin y atrapó a Tamanegi, sosteniéndolo sobre su cabeza.

"Les dije que no me subestiaran. Ahora, ¿quieren ver a un pirata de verdad?"

Los tres chicos golpearon contra el tronco de un árbol y cayeron al suelo.

"Bueno, si la señorita no se aparece, creo que puedo aprovechar para cumplir la orden del Capitán." Comentó el hipnotista, antes de escuchar movimiento detrás de si. "Ah, así que ahí estaba, señorita Kaya." Comentó volteándose.

Kaya se adelantó. "Suficiente. Me querés a mí. Dejalos ir y yo voy a escribir el testamento que Kurahadol quiere."

Jango se rió. "Sabe que así no funciona. Mis ordenes son de matarlos a todos."

Ante esto, Kaya sacó su pistola de nuevo y la apuntó a su barbilla. "¡Dejalos ir! ¡Si no voy a apretar el gatillo y él nunca va a conseguir nada!"

"Ok, ok, ok." Dijo Jango asustado. "Bueno, los dejo ir, pero no lo hagas. Si tirás ahora del gatillo soy hombre muerto."

El hipnotista se acercó con cuidado, cambió la pistola de las manos de la chica por un papel y pluma y la guió a un tronco cortado para que escribiera.

Una vez hecho el testamento, Jango lo guardó en su abrigo y se volvió hacia la chica. "Gracias por eso. Me ahorraste el hipnotismo."

"¿Ahora vas a dejarlos ir?"

Jango se acercó y la empujó contra un árbol. "Contrario a mi apariencia, yo soy hombre de palabra, así que sí. Igual no van a poder huir del Caitán Kuro." Dijo mientras giraba un chakram antes de agregar. "Eso sí, usted es una historia diferente. De usted ya tengo lo que quiero."

Los piratas estaban paralizados, no había manera de que se movieran lo suficientemente rápido. Jango alzó el chakram y cuando estaba por bajarlo…

"¡Alto ahí Hipno-bastardo!" Gritó Zoro mientras se acercaba, Usopp obsevando desde unos metros más atrás. Por desgracia, ambos estaban demasiado lejos del grupo.

"¡Muy tarde, Harmaki!" Gritó Jango, preparándose para asestar el golpe.

"Eso crees." Sonrió Zoro desenvainando una de sus espadas y cortando una rama baja.

"¡Gracias, Zoro!" Se ecuschó la voz de Usopp. "¡Esa rama bloqueaba mi tiro!" Explicó mientras le apuntaba a Jango. "¡Ahora, **Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi**! (Muerte segura: Estrella de pólvora)" La esfera chocó con la cara del hipnotista y explotó, dejándolo fuera de combate.

**Jango vs Los Piratas de Usopp**

**Ganadores:****Los Piratas de Usopp**

Una vez terminada la batalla, Usopp se reunió con los chicos y con Kaya para pedirles un favor.

"Quisiera que no le contaran a nadie sobre esto."

"¡¿EEEHHH?!" Gritaron los chicos. "¡Pero Capitán, usted y los otros salvaron la aldea!" "¡Ese mayordomo iba a matarnos a todos!" "¡Y todo lo que usted dijo era cierto!"

"No importa." Repuso Usopp. "Los aldeanos igula creerían que es otra mentira y, aún si no, no hace falta preocuparlos por algo que igual no pasó."

Los chicos suspiraron resignados, pero aceptaron.

"¿Y vos, Kaya?" Preguntó el mentiroso. "¿Le vas a decir a alguien?"

La chica simpleente negó con la cabeza mintras sonreía.

Esa mañana, Syrup tuvo un amanecer pacífico. De hecho, fue hasta demasiado pacífico para algunos.

"Usopp ya está algo atrasado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"

"Mami, ¿hoy no va a venir el chico mentiroso?"

"Capaz que nos pasamos un poco con él ayer."

"Tranquilo, seguro que ya mañana vuelve."

Los Piratas de Usopp se reunieron en su base de operaciones, una pila de troncos con un blanco dibujado y una bandera con su Jolly Roger en la cima de un barranco que miraba al océano.

"Capitán, ¿para qué nos llamó?"

Usopp y Kanchome los miraban sentados desde la pila de troncos.

"Quería agradecerles por lo que hicieron. Aún con toda la situación y que segurmente estuvieran muy asustados, protegieron a Kaya hasta el final. No podría estar más orgulloso."

"Chicos se comportaron como todos unos héroes." Los felicitó Kanchome también.

"Ay, no fue nada."

"Solamnete seguíamos las órdenes del Capitán."

"Sí, nos va a hacer sonrojar."

"En fin," Comentó Usopp. "después de eso, creo que ya llegó el momento de que Kanchome y yo nos vayamos de viaje por el mar." Dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

Los chicos se lo quedaron viendo, Kanchome no sabía a dónde mirar, siempre que no fuera a sus amigos.

"Siepre me pregunté si iba a vivir en este pueblo toda la vida. Pero después de conocer a esos seis, estoy decidido a salir al mar y vivir aventuras. Además, tengo que ayudar a Kanchome a ser rey." El joven corrió hasta arriba de la pila de troncos y gritó hacia el mar. "¡Nuestro viaje está justificado! ¡La bandera pirata y la corona del rey nos llaman!"

"¿Qué esta diciendo Capitán?"

"Es una mentira, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué va a pasar con los Piratas de Usopp?"

El mentiroso suspiró.

"Cuesta creer que nuestra banda pirata lleve ya cinco años desde que se fundó. ¿Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos?"

Todos, hasta Kanchome, quien había compartido el recuerdo con Usopp, recordaron ese día.

"_Sí, por fin mi banda pirata está formada._"

"_Usopp-onii-chan._"

"_¿Eh? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?_"

"_Es que sos famoso en la aldea._"

"_Sí, famoso._"

"_Ah, ya veo, por fin empiezan a respetar al Capitán Usopp._"

"_Le dicen Usopp 'el Mentiroso', ¿no?_"

"_¡Aaah! ¡En fin! ¡Ustedes van a formar parte de mi banda pirata!_"

"_¡¿Eh?!_"

"_¡'¿Eh?' nada! ¡Lo dije y es final!_"

"Ese fue el principio, y desde entonces hemos estado siempre de aventuras. Corriendo por la aldea, persiguendo animales, practicando puntería."

"¡Ya basta!"

"No quiero recordar anécdotas."

"Habla así nomás de cosas como esta… es como si… como si…"

"Capitán, ¡es un idiota!"

"¡Idiota!"

Para esa altura, los cinco estaban llorando.

"Digan sus sueños." Les pidió Usopp.

"¡Quiero ser tabernero!" Gritó Ninjin.

"¡Yo quiero ser un gran carpintero!" Dijo Piman.

"¡Yo quiero ser escritor!" Completó Tamanegi.

"Que sus sueños no se extingan." Dijo Usopp lloroso. "Den todo de sí para cuplir sus sueños, sin importar qué. ¡A partir de este día!" Continuó con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara. "¡Los Piratas de Usopp… se disuelven!"

Los seis piratas habían vuelto a Meshi para comer un poco más antes de irse.

Zatch estaba revisando el libro rojo.

"No lo creo. Esos dos lo habían cortado un par de veces."

"Mientras sea daño superficial, el libro es capaz de autorepararse luego de un tiempo, si no recibe más daño. Los libros además se fortalecen junto con el mamodo, se sabe de mamodos tan poderosos que sus libros incluso resistían pequeñas cantidades de fuego. No eran ignífugos, claro, pero si eran más resistentes de lo normal." Explicó Brago.

"Siempre estás soltando datos así." Comentó Tia.

"Es conocimiento básico."

"Ya comimos bien." Comentó Zoro. "Yo diría que es hora de irnos"

"Cierto." Coincidió Luffy, todavía masticando un pescado.

Entonces, Kaya y Kolulu entraron al local. La señorita llevaba ahora una pollera larga color naranja y una camisa también naranja con líneas negras; la mamodo tenía un vestido y zapatos rosados nuevos iguales a los viejos.

"Hola." Saludó Nami. Ella y Tia también habían cambiado de guardarropa, la joven con una remera rosada con un logo blanco y la mamodo se había puesto una pollera nueva. "¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Sí, la enfermedad que he tenido desde hace un tiempo se debía bastante a la depresión, de ahí que Uopp-san tratara de animarme." Explicó la señorita. "Ustedes hicieron mucho por esta aldea y por eso les tengo un regalo especial. Espero, de corazón, que lo disfruten."

Las chicas los guiaron a la caleta donde pelearon con los Piratas del Gato Negro. Ahí los esperaba Merry con una sorpresa muy especial.

El barco no era muy grande, pero se veía resistente, tenía un mástil com una vela blanca grande y una vela triangular más pequeña a rayas rojas y negras detrás de esta, diseñada para girar junto con el timón; tenía cinco cañones, dos en cada lado y uno en el frente; el mascarón de proa tenía la forma de una cabeza de oveja sonriente.

Los seis piratas, en mayor o menor medida, mostraron expresiones de asombro y alegría, se les había olvidado que una de sus razones para estar ahí era conseguir un barco.

"¡Una carabela!" Dijo Nami entusiasmada.

"La diseñe yo mismo." Dijo Merry. "Una carabela con sistema de vela latina controlada desde popa, su nombre es 'Going Merry'." Hecha la presentación, el mayordomo se volteó hacia Luffy para darle las explicaciones técnicas, pero Nami saltó en medio, diciendo que de eso se iba a encrgar ella.

En ese momento, Kolulu se acercó al grupo.

"Zatch-san, Tia-san, Brago-san, quisiera agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho." Dijo la mamodo sonriendo con suavidad. "Gracias a ustedes Kaya-nee está a salvo y los aldeanos pueden seguir tranquilos."

"No fue nada." Repuso Zatch sonriendo.

"Lo que sea por una amiga, Kolulu-chan." Agregó Tia.

Brago solo inclinó la cabeza.

"Habiendo dicho esto…" Sigió la chica mientras sacaba el libro rosa de su vestido. "Quisiera pedirles, por favor, que quemaran mi libro."

Eso tomó por sorpresa a todos.

"Quiero que esta aldea siga siendo pacífica, y para eso no puedo estar acá. Mi presencia podría atraer otros mamodo así que…" Los ojos de la chica empezaban a lagrimear. "Por el bien de Kaya-nee…"

"No." Interrumpieron Zatch y Luffy.

La niñita los miró sorprendida.

"Porque vos querés estar más tiempo con tu hermana, ¿no?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Tranquila, Tia-dono, ahora vos y Kaya-dono van a estar bien."

"Eso no es del todo cierto." Intervino Brago. El mamodo oscuro y Zoro parecían ser los únicos dispuetos a hacerlo. "Ella tiene razón sobre que puede atraer a otros mamodo. Eso pone en peligro la aldea y a su guardiana." Los demás piratas estaban por interceder cuando él continuó. "Sin embargo, nosotros también demostramos que se puede pelear en esta isla sin daño colateral." Brago bajó el brazo que tenía en alto y se acercó a Kolulu. "Así que hagamos un trato, no quemo tu libro, pero vos aprendés a controlar tus poderes."

Todos quedaron en blanco.

"¡P-p-pero eso es imposible!" Tartamudeó Kolulu. "Mi otra personalidad-"

"No es más que una ilusión." Interrumpió Brago. "Te convenciste sola de que ese poder no era tuyo, pero si aprendes a controlarlo entonces vas a ver que solamente existís vos." Kolulu estaba por protestar otra vez, pero no le dio oportunidad. "Todo guerrero debe aprender a dominar su propio poder antes de trabajarlo. Eso te pido, que no tengas tu poder bajo siete llaves solo para que explote y ataque a todos, como ese gato negro, sino que lo controles para proteger a las personas de este pueblo y a tu… hermana." Completó el mamodo oscuro. "Si no, entonces lo quemo." Añadió rompiendo un poco la atmósfera.

Kolulu estaba impactada. ¿Realente podía controlar sus poderes? ¿Podía ser capaz de proteger a su heramana adoptiva?

"Esta bien…" Susurró para luego alzar la cabeza con confianza. "¡Muy bien! ¡Voy a entrenar mis poderes para proteger a Kaya-nee y a todos en la aldea!" Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de la chica. "Entonces… quiero pedirles otra cosa…"

Antes de que Kolulu pudiera continuar, se escuchó un grito desde el camino que bajaba a la caleta. Se acercaba algo grande, redondo y ¿gritando?

"Ese es…" Empezó Luffy.

"¡Usopp-san!" Terminó Kaya.

Y de hecho era Usopp, atado a una mochila ligeramente más grande que su propio cuerpo y llena con cada efecto personal que el joven tenía en su casa.

"Hay que pararlo." Comentó Zoro. "Si no, va a hundir el barco."

Él y Luffy alzaron la pierna y pararon la mochila rodante… también le dieron una patada doble en la cara al mentiroso.

"Gracias por eso…" Articuló Usopp desde atrás de los pies de sus amigos.

Entonces llegó Kanchome a la escena.

"Usopp… te dije que eran demasiadas cosas." Suspiró el chico pato.

Usopp se soltó de la mochila y se encaminó a un bote atado en la orilla.

"Entonces, ¿vos también te vas?" Le pregunto Kaya.

"Sí. No trates de pararme."

"No, entiendo que es lo que querés hacer."

"Voy a volver algún día." Prometió Usopp. "Y entonces te voy a contar historias diez veces mejores que las mentiras de siempre."

Kaya asintió sonriendo. "Voy a estar esperando."

Kanchome, mientras tanto, se reunió con los otros mamodo y, luego de enterarse de la conversación con Kolulu, escuchó la petición de la niña. "Chicos, si alguno de ustedes gana la competencia, ¿podría volverse un rey bondadoso?"

"¿Rey bondadoso?" Preguntaron los cuatro mamodos.

"Sí, un rey que no fuerze a los niños a combatir en una batalla por algo que no quieren."

"¿Querés abolir la Batalla Milenaria?" Preguntó Brago.

"Eso podría ser demasiado." Concedió Kolulu. "Pero, al menos, que los participantes vayan porque eso quieren. Cuando yo llegué, no quería tener nada que ver con esto. Ahora tengo a Kaya-nee y a todas las personas de la aldea, pero podría haber otros que estén como yo. Por esos mamodos que están perdidos y asustados en este mundo es que se los pido."

"¡Unu! ¡Muy bien, te prometo que voy a ganar y volverme un rey bondadoso!" Dijo Zatch.

"¡Yo también!" Coincidió Tia.

"¡Y yo!" Terció Kanchome.

Brago se la quedó viendo. Él había entrenado toda la vida para ser el rey más poderoso, no podía concebir a personas como ella. El mamodo oscuro simplemente se volteó y enfiló hacia el barco.

Zoro había estado viendo la conversación y se adelantó hacia el grupo.

"Esa es la mayor concesión que vas a conseguir de él." Le dijo a Kolulu. "Pero te aseguro que la va a pensar, si no te habría dicho que no directamente."

Eso hizo sonreír a la pequeña.

Una vez terminadas las conversaciones, Usopp y Kanchome enfilaron hacia el bote antes de voltear hacia los piratas a bordo del Merry.

"Bueno, creo que es la despedida. Nos veremos alguna vez."

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Hablo de que nos iremos a encontrar algún día si los dos vamos a ser piratas."

Zoro suspiró antes de hablarle a los mentirosos. "Ya súbanse al barco."

"¿Al barco?" Preguntó Kanchome.

"Unu, porque Usopp y Kanchome son nuestros nakama, ¿no?" Comentó Zatch.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos. Poco a poco, la comprensión llegó a ambos y Usopp inclinó la cabeza.

"Capitán…" Murmuró antes de agarrar la mochila junto con Kanchome y saltar mientras gritaba. "¡El capitán voy a ser yo!"

"¡Ni hablar!" Gritó Luffy a su vez. "¡Yo soy el capitán!"

Y con eso, los piratas zarparon de las islas Gecko.

Desde su base, los antiguos Piratas de Usopp los veían marchar.

"El Capitán y el Primer Oficial se fueron."

"Los van a extrañar."

"Tendríamos que hacer algo."

"Puedo tener una idea para eso…" Se escuchó una cuarta voz.

Los mini-piratas se voltearon hacia la recién llagada. "¡Kolulu-san!"

"Creo que sé cómo hacer que extrañen menos a Usopp-san y Kanchome-san." Dijo la niña sonriendo.

Kaya se había ido al mismo barranco donde Usopp se iba a pensar.

"¿No le sienta bien mentir señorita?" Sonó la voz de Merry mientras se acercaba.

"¿Eh? ¿Por lo de Kurahadol?"

"No. Yo hablaba de Usopp-san."

"Ah…" Dijo la chica comprendiendo la pregunta.

"Podría haberle dicho que no quería que se fuera."

"No. Esto era algo que Usopp-san tenía que hacer."

Merry miró hacia el mar antes de seguir hablando. "Sabe… en la aldea se habla mucho de la razón de que Usopp-san siempre estuviera mintiendo. Sabe que a mí no me intersan los chismes, pero cundo supe que insistía en hablar con usted y para alegrarla ni más ni menos, digamos que pregunté un poco."

La joven se volteó a verlo minetras proseguía su historia. "Parece que, hace un poco más de cinco años, la madre de Usopp-san terminó en cama por una terrible enfermedad. En ese momento, el joven Usopp-san empezó a gritar todos los días que la banda pirata de su padre había tocado puerto y venía a llevrselos a él y a su madre a una vida de aventuras. Aún cuando su madre murió, Usopp-san siguió haciendo lo mismo todos los días, corriendo y gritando las mismas mentiras. Los aldeanos están seguros de que lo hizo siempre para camuflar la esperanza de que un día su padre realmente volviera por él."

Para el final de la historia, Kaya volvía a ver hacia el mr con los ojos llorosos. "Alguien como él, que perdió a sus dos padres y quedó solo, creo que no podía soportar ver que alguien más quedara así."

Kaya miró al cielo. Usopp siempre la había protegido, siempre preocupándose por ella. Ahora se fue para perseguir sus sueños, era tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Los tres chicos y la mamodo se agacharon a la entrada de la aldea.

"¿Todos listos?"

"Sí, por el Capitán."

"¿Segura que querés acompañaros Kolulu-san?"

"Claro, fue mi idea."

"Merry…" Dijo Kaya, la vista aún en el cielo. "Creo que quiero ser doctora."

"¡Oh! Excelente elección señorita." Felicitó el mayordomo, mientras la aldea se llenaba de los gritos de cuatro pequeñas voces.

"¡VIENEN LOS PIRATAS!"

**To be Continued**

**ONE BOOK (Próximamente): Mientras los piratas se acostumbran a su nuevo barco, una pregunta específica lleva a Brago a rememorr el recuerdo que le compartió su compañero.**

**Tia: Próximamente en One Book "Rival y promesa". Brago, ¿por qué es que Zoro usa tres espadas?**

* * *

**Y ahí está. Ahora aclaro unas cosas que no traduje al lado de los nuevos ataques (los ataques que ya traduje antes no los traduzco más, salvo que me olvide que lo hice)**

**Nekobaba: Significa literalmente "mierda de gato", se usa como verbo para la acción del gato de enterrarla. En el contexto del capítulo, lo usan como verbo para hablar de robar con elegancia y disimulo.**

**Shakushi: Significa literalmente "recogedor de la muerte" (como en recogedor de mierda de gato). Su significado es doble ya que, fonéticamente, suena igual que shakushi (cucharón de arroz) de la frase "neko mo shakushi mo" (hasta los gatos y los cucharones de arroz) que es una forma de decir "absolutamente todo" como el ataque, que lo alcanza todo. Además, suena casi igual que "sakushi" (conspirador).**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo lo tendrán en Mayo. Hasta entonces que les vaya bien, comenten, critiquen, sugieran mamodos OC, saben cómo funciona.**

**Nos leeremos luego.**


	8. Rival y promesa

**Bueno, ahí va. Capítulo corto, pero este mes fue de parciales. Con suerte voy a poder darles algo más largo en Junio. Por ahora...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ****Rival y promesa**

La niebla del amanecer que rodeaba la carabela con mascarón de oveja aun no se había disipado cuando Brago salió de la habitación designada para los varones. El Going Merry disponía de dos sectores de habitaciones debajo de cubierta; Nami y Tia se habían adueñado de la única habitación con una cama real en la nave, los demás habían colgado hamacas para dormir en el sector más amplio.

El mamodo oscuro se dirigió hacia la proa y se recargó contra el barandal. El sueño lo había estado evadiendo últimamente así que decidió aprovechar la quietud de la mañana para pensar, antes de que sus otros 'nakama' despertaran

"_Un rey bondadoso…_" Pensó el joven mirando su mano derecha (la mano con que siempre disparaba sus hechizos). Desde que dejaran las Islas Gecko, las palabras de Kolulu habían estado resonando en su cabeza.

Toda la vida había entrenado con un solo propósito: ser el rey más poderoso de todos. El rey más poderoso, eso significaría que tendría que vencer a todos los otros, que nadie se interpondría en su camino, que cualquier otro mamodo que se encontrara tendría que desaparecer, derrotado y su libro quemado.

Si esto era así, entonces, ¿por qué estaba en un barco acompañado por otros tres mamodo quienes se hacían llamar sus '_nakama_'?

Zatch había sido el primero. Con él tenía esa promesa, que iban a ser los últimos mamodo de la competencia, que iban a pelear en el final del Grand Line por la corona. Un reto así podía justificarlo.

Después vino Tia. Su guardiana había insistido desde el principio que no eran exactamente parte de la tripulación, sino que los acompañaban como aliadas o algo así.

Por último, hace un par de días, Kanchome llegó con su guardián.

Y no solo eso, sino que también habían dejado a Kolulu atrás, con su libro intacto.

Brago podía justificar que tenía una promesa con Zatch y que Kanchome y Tia eran tan débiles que no valían el esfuerzo de quemar sus libros, pero Kolulu realmente tenía el potencial de ser una amenaza a futuro y él la había dejado tranquila. ¡Hasta le había dado consejos para controlar su poder! En su momento, el mamodo de la gravedad no le había dado mayor importancia, pero entonces ella salió con esa petición y empezaron sus problemas.

El rey más poderoso se concentra en vencer a sus oponentes y en la Competencia del Rey, todos eran sus oponentes. Tener mamodos como sus 'nakama', dejar mamodos con libros intactos, eso no era actitud que el tuviera que tener, ¿en qué momento había dejado de lado sus objetivos? ¿En qué momento empezó a…?

"¡BRAGO!" Los pensamientos del mamodo pálido fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su nombre gritado por los otros tres mamodo de la tripulación.

Fue entonces que notó que, no solo ya era de mañana, la niebla despejada hace mucho, sino que el resto de la tripulación y estaba levantada y moviéndose por la cubierta.

Bueno, 'levantado' siempre era un término relativo con su guardián, Zoro estaba tirado en la cubierta tomando lo que parecía ser su siesta pre-almuerzo (aunque también podía ser su siesta post-despertar, era difícil de determinar), Nami estaba sobre una tumbona revisando unos mapas, Usopp sostenía el mango de una escoba como espada mientras gritaba algo sobre que 'se tomaran las cosas en serio' y Luffy estaba de piernas cruzadas enfrente de un pedazo de tela negra con algunas pinturas a su alrededor.

Habiendo escaneado la situación, Brago volteó hacia sus interlocutores mientras adoptaba su expresión de hosquedad habitual.

"¿Por qué la necesidad de gritar?" Preguntó.

"Estabas como ido." Explicó Zatch. "Te habíamos estado llamando hace un rato, pero vos nomás te quedabas mirando tu mano, ¿te duele?"

"No seas ridículo." Respondió el mamodo oscuro. "Solamente estaba pensando. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

"Tampoco hace falta que seas tan rudo." Comentó Tia algo enojada.

"Bueno ya…" Interrumpió Kanchome. "Vamos a calmarnos un poco. Brago-san, la razón de que te hablaramos es que teníamos una pregunta."

"¿Una pregunta?"

"Sí. Verás, a Zatch y a mí se nos ocurrió un juego para tratar de conocernos mejor, los tres nos hacemos preguntas sobre los otros y nuestros guardianes." Explicó el mamodo transformista.

"¿Y dónde entro yo en todo esto?" Preguntó Brago.

"Bueno…"

"¡Es que a Tia se le ocurrió una pregunta genial!" Interrumpió Zatch, causando un sonrojo de parte de la mamodo protectora. "Decile." Pidió el rubio volteando hacia la niña.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la pequeña sorprendida, antes de recordar la pregunta. "Ah sí… quería saber, ¿por qué es que Zoro usa tres espadas?"

Eso consiguió sorprender al mamodo pálido. De todas las cosas que se imaginó que le preguntarían, esa no estaba ni siquiera en la lista.

El mamodo decidió que ya no iba a tener tranquilidad en esa parte del barco así que se incorporó mientras contestaba la pregunta. "Eso…" Dijo mientras los otros tres se inclinaban con anticipación. "Tendrían que preguntárselo a él." Completó causando que los tres se fueran de cara al piso. Brago solo los ignoró y enfiló hacia la popa. "Pero les advierto…" Agregó llamando la atención de los tres curiosos. "Zoro les va a decir que no les incumbe."

"¿¡Eh!?" Preguntó Zatch decepcionado. "¿Por qué?"

"Si supieran la historia, sabrían por qué." Repuso Brago mientras seguía caminando.

"Pero, ¿cómo podemos saber si no nos lo cuenta?" Interrogó Tia.

Brago no se molestó en responder.

"¡CABRÓN!" Gritó la mamodo mientras trataba de estrangularlo, Zatch y Kanchome sosteniéndola de los brazos.

El tironeo afortunadamente fue interumpido por el capitán de la tripulación.

"¡Ya está!" Gritó Luffy, atrayendo la atención de todos en cubierta, mientras levantaba la tela negra donde había estado pintando para mostrar un garabato bastante torcido de una calavera con sombrero sobre lo que solo se podía asumir eran un par de huesos cruzados. "Ahora que tenemos un barco, necesitamos un Jolly Roger. Esta va a ser nuestra insignia pirata."

Zatch se entusiasmó de inmediato y empezó a festejar con su guardián. Los otros miembros de la tripulación, en cambio, tenían 'sentimientos encontrados'.

"¿Eso es nuestra marca?" Preguntó Zoro mientras se debatía entre la sorpresa y la exasperación. "¿No se supone que la insignia pirata debería infligir temor en nuestros enemigos?"

"Pues ciertamente la imagen es de terror." Comentó Nami.

"Ay, esto es una vergüenza." Comentó Usopp adelantándose. "Si querés una insignia, déjaselo a un profesional." Dijo el mentiroso mientras agarraba el pincel y adoptaba una pose presumida. "Yo tengo cincuenta años de experiencia en pintura. Déjenmelo a mí."

"¡Increíble!" Gritaron Luffy y Zatch.

"¿Cincuent años?" Preguntó Zoro. "Entonces deberías ser un viejo."

"Con unos cinco o seis nietos." Agregó Nami.

Kanchome suspiró y decidió salvar a su guardián. "Usopp tiene 17 años, pero mentiras aparte el sí es un gran pintor."

"¿En serio?" Interrogó Zoro.

"Sí, es un maestro de varias disciplinas." Contestó el transformista sonriendo.

"Lástima que pelear no sea una de ellas." Comentó Nami.

Usopp decidió pasar de todo eso y simplemente tomó la bandera para empezar a pintar. Un rato más tarde la bander estaba lista, por desgracia, esta mostraba una calavera similar a la cabeza de Usopp (nariz larga incluida) con una bandana, sobre una resortera y un hueso cruzados, encima de una estrella.

"¡¿Quién te dijo que hicieras _tu_ bandera?!" Gritó Luffy mientras el y Zoro golpeaban al mentiroso en la cabeza.

Un rato después, Usopp terminó otra bandera. Esta vez, la bandera mostraba una calavera sencilla con un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja sobre huesos cruzados.

"Bueno," Comentó Usopp satisfecho. "supongo que esta bandera sirve."

"La verdad no quedó nada mal." Comentó Nami gratamente sorprendida.

"¡Se ve genial!" Gritó Zatch entusiasmado.

"Así que esta va a ser nuestra marca." Comentó Zoro.

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo Luffy satisfecho. "Ahora, ¡pintala también en la vela principal!"

Un rato después, gran vela blanca tenía el Jolly Roger y la bandera negra estaba colgada en la punta del mástil.

"¡Genial!" Festejó Luffy. "¡Con esto el Going Merry ya es un barco pirata!"

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Brago se había escabullido a la popa. En sí, se encontraba en un nivel superior del barco, al nivel de cubierta estaba la bodega y sobre esta el comedor/cocina del barco más una sección para poder caminar, sentarse e una silla o recargarse contra el barandal y ver de dónde venía la embarcación. El mamodo oscuro subió al techo del comedor y ahí recostado volvió a relajarse. Para eso, decidió que el tema del rey bondadoso podía esperar de momento, la pregunta de Tia podía ser una buena distracción momentánea.

En sí, la pregunta era bastante buena, de hecho, había sido una de las primeras que el demonio le había hecho al espadachín. Todavía recordaba la conversación.

"_¿Por qué usar tres espadas? Parece demasiado trabajo el haber tenido que entrenar tu mandíbula hasta poder aguantar el peso de una katana, además de que tenés que mantener el agarre cuando das un corte._"

"_No voy a negar que el entrenamiento fue difícil, pero valió la pena. Es una historia larga, no tengo ganas de contártela._"

"_¿Y si no tuvieras que?_"

"_Explicate._"

Si Zoro estuvo de acuerdo con su idea, era porque no creía que de hecho iba a funcionar. Ese fue el primer y único recuerdo compartido por la pareja del libro negro.

**Flashback**

En el East Blue, en una cierta isla, había una pequeña población, la Villa Shimotsuki. Dentro de esa villa había una escuela de esgrima, el Dojo Isshin.

Esa mañana, los estudiantes estaban practicando como siempre cuando se escucharon gritos desde la puerta.

"¿¡Hay alguien acá!? ¿¡Hay alguien!?" El responsable de eso era un pequeño de diez años con el pelo verde, vestido con zapatillas marrones, pantalones verdes azulados atados con una soga, una camiseta blanca algo sucia y una ramita en su boca. El nombre de este pequeño era Roronoa Zoro. "¡Vengo a retar a este Dojo, así que traigan a su mejor peleador!"

El sensei del dojo se acercó al niño. Era un hombre de mediana edad, usaba una yukata gris con el símbolo del dojo (dos espadas rojas entrecruzadas) en el pecho izquierdo, tenía anteojos de montura redonda, pelo negro largo en una cola de caballo y una sonrisa calmada. Su nombre era Koshiro.

"Hoy en día es raro que un Dojo reciba retadores." Cometó calmado mientras sus alumnos observaban desde la sala de entrenamiento.

"¡Eso no me importa!" Gritó Zoro. "Ya los reté así que tienen que aceptar. Si gano, me quedo con su cartel."

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Koshiro. "¿Y si perdés?"

"¿Perder yo?" Preguntó Zoro molesto. "Entonces me uno a su Dojo."

"Me parece bien." Dijo el sensei antes de volverse hacia la sala de entrenamiento. "Kuina."

Del interior de la sala emergió una chica de cabello azul corto, una cabeza más alta que Zoro, con pantalones verde oscuro y una musculosa blanca, cargando un shinai en su mano.

"Sí, padre." Dijo la chica, identificándose como Kuina, la contrincante de Zoro.

"¡¿Eh?!" Preguntó el niño. "¿Qué no tendrías que ser vos el que pelea?" Le preguntó a Koshiro.

"No creas que es una chica cualquiera." Repuso el sensei impasible. "Mi hija Kuina es la mejor de todo el Dojo, superando incluso a los adultos. Y yo no soy un padre que fanfarronee sobre su hija."

"¡Está bien!" aceptó Zoro resignado.

"Entonces pasá."

Ya dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, Zoro se acercó a un barril lleno de shinais.

"¿Puedo agarrar cuantos quiera?" Preguntó el niño.

"Por supuesto."

Zoro sonrió y escupió la ramita que tenía en la boca. Segundos después, el chico se adelantó con tres shinai en cada mano más otros tres en la boca.

Los otros alumnos del Dojo se lo quedaron viendo, más aún cuando al inclinarse ante el altar perdió uno de los shinai de su boca y otro más al inclinarse ante Kuina. Todos parecían pregutarse que tan idiota podía ser.

La expresión de desdén de Kuina mientras se ponían en posición era la misma que alguien le dedicaría a una pelusa en el suelo.

Tan pronto el referi dijo que emezaran, la chica se adelantó. Zoro tuvo el tiempo justo de bloquear el golpe con los shinai de sus brazos, el segundo golpe lo dejó en el suelo, sus siete espadas restantes desperdigadas a su alrededor.

"Maldición." Susurró el chico mientras recuperaba sus armas y se incorporaba de nuevo.

Esta vez, tanto Kuina como su padre quedaron momentáneamente estupefactos ante la postura del chico: dos espadas, una en cada mano.

"Vos… ¿usas el Ni Tou Ryuu?" Preguntó Kuina mientras mantenía su guardia.

"¡¿Qué se yo?!" Gritó Zoro. "Esta es la primera vez que empuño un shinai."

"¿La primera vez, en serio?" Comentó Koshiro en voz baja.

"_Maldición._" Pensaba Zoro. "_Soy fuerte. ¡Pero necesito volverme aún más fuerte! Entonces, ¡¿cómo puedo perder contra una chica?!_" Gritó mentalmente mientras corría hacia su contendiente.

Kuina no dudó, en un segundo Zoro estaba en el suelo con una línea vertical roja recorriendo el largo de su cara entre sus ojos.

"¡Fuera de combate!" Anunció el referi. "¡Se acabó!"

"Demasiado fácil." Comentó Kuina apoyando la punta de su shinai en el suelo junto a la cabeza del chico.

"Kuina…" Trató de intervenir Koshiro. La chica ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

"Alguien tan presumido… Te faltan al menos diez años para poder usar el Ni Tou Ryuu."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Zoro mientras se aferraba a la punta del shinai de la chica.

"Lo que escuchaste." Dijo la chica. "¿O es que querés la revancha?"

Zoro soltó la espada y se puso de rodillas. "No, una derrota es una derrota."

"Bien dicho." Comentó Koshiro.

"Lo prometí…" Agregó el chico. "Así que voy a unirme a su Dojo. ¿No hay problema?"

"Ninguno." Repuso Koshiro. Kuina se volteó para salir de la sala.

"Hey." Llamó Zoro. "Voy a seguir y seguir y seguir entrenando. Hasta que consiga superarte. Tenenlo presente."

"Como si eso fuera a pasar." Contestó la chica.

Y así comenzó la estancia de Roronoa Zoro en el Dojo Isshin. El joven solo se permitió el tiempo necesario para cambiarse al gi color verde oscuro del Dojo con la insignia roja en el pecho derecho antes de comenzar su entrenamiento. Hiciera calor, frío, lloviera o nevara el joven no paraba de entrenar: kendo, golpear un poste envuelto en tatami con sus dos shinai, pararse entre dos piedras que separaban un arroyo mientras sostenía una piedra atada a una soga con su boca. En un año, el chico había mejorado el Ni Tou Ryuu al punto de que podía derrotar inclusive a los adultos, no había nadie en todo el Dojo que pudiera vencerlo…

Nadie excepto Kuina, eso es.

"¡Fuera de combate!" Anunció el referi mientras Zoro caía de la misma forma que hacía un año. "Ganadora Kuina. Victoria consecutiva número 2000."

"Aún tenés que mejorar Zoro." Le dijo Kuina mientras le apuntaba con el shinai. "¿Cómo podés ser tan patético siendo un chico?"

"Zoro no es débil, ¿no?" Susurró uno de los chicos de la clase.

"Entre los chicos es el más fuerte." Contestó otro.

"Incluso derrota adultos." Terció uno más.

"Pero…" Les dijo Kuina con una sonrisa petulnte mientras los chicos saltaban en su lugar. "Todavía no puede vencerme. Aún con dos espadas contra una, débil sigue siendo débil." Dijo mientras enfilaba hacia la puerta. "Y un perdedor que no sabe callarse, es todavía más penoso." Completó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Koshiro se acercó al espadachín aspirante mientras este se levantaba y desempolvaba. "Perdiste otra vez, pero has mejorado mucho, Zoro."

Entonces se acercaron los otros alumnos.

"Sensei, usted no está entrenando a Kuina por separado, ¿no?"

"¡Eso sería una injusticia!"

"No, no. ¿Cómo se les ocurre?" Respondió Koshiro sin perder la sonrisa impasible de su cara. "Zoro ha mejorado muchísimo, pero Kuina tampoco ha estado de brazos cruzados."

Zoro simplemente terminó de arreglarse y enfiló hacia afuera para lavarse la cara. Unos minutos después, la marca rojiza de su cara había desaparecido, pero el chico portaba una nueva cicatriz en su orgullo.

"Maldición." Dijo el chico. "¿Por qué es que Kuina aún puede vencerme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Aún esforzándome al máximo, ella sigue humillándome!" El chico se mojó la cara con agua una vez más minetras tomaba una decisión. "Esta noche, voy a volver a enfrentarla."

Y tal como prometió, esa noche el chico salió corriendo hacia el Dojo cargando dos katanas de vaina y empuñadura negra. Llegando al Dojo, se encontró con Kuina observándolo con sorpresa; a Zoro le pareció que la chica tenía los cachetes algo enrojecidos y los ojos cristalinos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero eso era imposible, Kuina nunca lloraba.

"¿Qué haces acá?" Preguntó Zoro.

"Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo." Repuso la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos. "Es un poco pasada tu hora de dormir."

"Quiero que peleemos otra vez." Dijo Zoro empuñando sus espadas. "Esta vez vamos a pelear con espadas de verdad. ¿Aceptas el reto?"

"¿Que si acepto?" Preguntó Kuina. "Por supuesto."

Un rato más tarde, los dos se encontraban en un claro, Zoro de un lado empuñado sus dos katanas y Kuina al otro, empuñando una katana con vaina y empuñadura blanca, era la espada de su familia, la Wado Ichimonji (Camino a la armonía).

Los dos chicos estaban en guardia, tensos, esperando el momento correcto para empezar el ataque. Ninguno se había movido, pero la batalla ya era salvaje.

En un segundo, Zoro salió disparado hacia Kuina y el enfrentamiento físico dio inicio. Zoro atacaba y Kuina bloqueaba; Kuina atacaba y Zoro bloqueaba; fintaban, esquivaban, la batalla tenía todo el nivel de un encuentro profesional. Sus únicos testigos, los árboles del bosque.

Tan pronto como la batalla inició, terminó. Kuina encontró un hueco en la defensa de Zoro y lanzó un golpe que lo dejó desarmado y en el suelo. La chica clavó la espada en el suelo junto a su cabeza.

"Es mi victoria número 2001." Susurró la chica para luego levantarse y retroceder un poco.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo Zoro aun acostado en el suelo, las manos sobre sus ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. "Mierda. No es justo…"

"La que debería llorar por la injusticia soy yo…" Comentó Kuina atrayendo la atención del espadachín aspirante. "Por nacer mujer, cuando crezca me voy a volver más débil que los hombres. Lo más probable es que me ganes pronto. Vos siempre decís que querés ser el mejor espdachín del mundo, Zoro. Según mi padre, para una mujer eso es imposible. Yo ya lo sabía, lo temía, ¡pero aún así no es justo!" Dijo la chica sin dignarse a mirar al chico. "Tenés suerte de ser hombre. Mi pecho ya está empezando a crecer." Agregó la chica llevándose la mano al pecho, provocando un sonrojo del pequeño espadachín. "Si tan solo… Si tan solo hubiera nacido hombre…"

Y entonces Zoro no aguantó más. "¡¿Cómo podés decir algo tan débil después de vencerme de nuevo?!" Gritó el chico sin creerse esa escena. "¡Es humillante! ¡Vos sos mi objetivo! ¡El de todos en el Dojo! ¿Qué importa que seas hombre o mujer? ¿De verdad me dirías algo como eso el día que realmente logre vencerte? Que no fue por destreza, ¿sino por diferencia de sexo? ¿Echar así todo mi entrenamiento por tierra ¡y hacerme quedar como un idiota!? ¡Eso es inaceptable!" Dijo mientras Kuina lo observaba con ojos llorosos. "¡Hagamos una promesa!" Dijo el chico mientras se le acercaba. "Un día alguno de los dos va a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. ¡Cuando llegue el momento, nos vamos a disputar el titulo!"

La chica seguía mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de cerrarlos y sonreír. "Que tonto. Mira que decir esas cosas con lo débil que sos." Entonces estiró el brazo y le dio la mano. "Prometido."

Al otro día, todos menos Zoro, inclusive Koshiro, estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Kuina.

La chica ya no se mostraba petulante ni confiada, ahora mostraba una expresión determinada mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra su oponente. Algunos decían que parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte.

Zoro, por su parte, también continuó con el entrenamiento y también aumentó el nivel. Esa tarde, el bosque lo encontraba tirando alternativamente de dos piedras colgadas sobre la rama de un árbol con cada mano mientras sostenía una pesa en la boca.

"_Tengo que seguir entrenando, hasta manejar mis espadas a la perfección. Si dos espadas no sirven… ¡Entonces voy a usar tres!_" El chico interrumpió su línea de pensamiento al notar a tres de sus compañeros observándolo desde el límite del claro donde estaba. "¿A ustedes qué les pasa?" Preguntó al ver las expresiones vcías en la cara de los niños.

"Kuina ha…" Empezó uno de ellos. "Kuina ha muerto."

Y, por primera vez, Zoro se quedó paralizado.

Al otro día, todos los miembros del Dojo acompañaron el ataúd de la niña hasta es cementerio. Zoro podía escuchar los comentarios susurrados por los miembros de la procesión.

"Cayó por las escaleras…"

"Había ido a buscar una piedra de amolar…"

"¿Para qué la necesitaba?"

"Era tan joven…"

"Es la mala suerte de ser humanos."

"No sabemos dónde vamos a estar mañana."

Cada palabra calaba hondo en su corazón, pero él no mostraba tristeza.

Desde ese día, Zoro llegaba al Dojo cuando la niebla del alba aún era espesa. Todos ahí mostraban, en mayor o menor medida, su tristeza por la muerte de Kuina; Zoro sólo se mostraba enojado. Sus entrenamientos aumentaron, su estilo se volvió más violento, las piedras que cargaba con su boca sobre el arroyo se hicieron más grandes, los postes que golpeaba se rompían ante su fuerza, era imposible verlo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento sin una pesa en la boca. Y al final, Koshiro decidió que era hora de que hablaran.

Los dos estaban arrodillados en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento uno frente al otro, Koshiro daba la espalda a Zoro y observaba el altar de la habitación, la Wado Ichimonji en el suelo a su lado.

"La vida de un ser humano es algo frágil, Zoro." La voz del maestro no denotaba emoción alguna. "Kuina era… una chica que odiaba perder. Por eso, desde pequeña, ella entrenó para ser la mejor del Dojo, llegando a vencer oponentes adultos. En consecuencia, se volvió arrogante de su poder, y entonces vos llegaste y te quedaste con nosotros. Por eso, te agradezco. Porque para vencerte, que entrenabas día y noche para ser el mejor, ella volvió a tomar su entrenamiento con seriedad. No quería perder antes vos, que sos un chico, sin importar las limitaciones que pudiera tener.

Antes que maestro soy padre, y como tal, siento, al igual que vos, una gran tristeza ahora que ella ya no está." Para ese momento, Zoro por fin había soltado las lágrimas que no derramó en el funeral.

"Sensei…" Llamó el chico, aferrando la tela de sus pantalones. "Esa katana… Por favor démela."

"¿La katana de Kuina?" Preguntó el maestro extrañado, volviendo la vista a la Wado.

"Teniendola… ¡Voy a seguir entrenando hasta ser el mejor!" Gritó el chico alzando la cabeza. "¡Hasta que mi nombre lo conozcan todos! ¡Voy a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo! Se lo prometí… Y yo… Yo…" La voz del chico falló.

El sensei se volteó hacia su discípulo, una leve sonrisa en su cara. "De acuerdo." Aceptó llamando la atención del pequeño espadachín, mientras le entregaba la katana blanca. "Te confío el alma y los sueños de Kuina… Con esta katana."

Y Zoro se permitió llorar. Llorar y soltar toda la tristeza que sentía por la tragedia, la injusticia; la pérdida de quien fuera su mayor rival, su inspiración… su amiga.

Años después, en el bosque, un hombre de pelo verde estaba parado frente a un par de grandes rocas colgadas de un árbol. En un movimiento, el joven desenvainó tres katanas, una en cada mano y una en la boca, y se lanzó, cortando las piedras en pedazos. Luego de eso, se encaminó al cementerio de la villa, donde encendió incienso en una de las tumbas.

"Ya pasaron ocho años desde que nos dejó." Comentó Koshiro acercándose al espadachín. "Decidiste empezar tu viaje."

"Así es sensei." Respondió Zoro mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Tengo que cumplir mi promesa."

El joven se inclinó ante su maestro y acto seguido enfiló hacia el puerto.

"¡Zoro!" Llamó Koshiro, dedicándole una última sonrisa. "Cuidate."

BANG.

**Fin del Flashback**

Brago abrió los ojos sorprendido después de escuchar el disparo de un cañón. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver a Luffy, Zatch, Zoro, Tia, Usopp y Kanchome parados junto a uno de los cañones. A lo lejos se veía un islote rocoso.

"¡Ay, falle!" Gritaba Luffy.

"¡Luffy, no te rindas!" Lo apoyaba Zatch.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó el mamodo oscuro desde el techo a su compañero.

"Ah, ahí estabas." Comentó Zoro. "Luffy encontró las balas de cañón y quiso hacer práctica de tiro."

"No, no lo estás haciendo bien." Comentó Usopp. "Ahora déjame a mí."

El mentiroso ajustó la posición del cañón y disparó una segunda bala. Esta vez, el tiro dio de lleno contra el islote destruyéndolo.

"¡Genial!" Gritaron Luffy, Zatch y Kanchome.

"En serio le dio…" Comentó Usopp asombrado antes de empezar a presumir. "E-es decir, claro que le dí, no por nada soy el mejor tirador del mundo."

"¡Muy bien, entonces vas a ser el tirador de la tripulación!" Decidió Luffy.

"¿Eh? Pero pensé que yo era el capitán."

"¡Ni hablar! ¡El capitán soy yo!" Repuso el sombrero de paja.

La discusión continuó por unos minutos mientras los piratas se trasladaban al comedor. Brago ahora estaba apoyado contra una pared, Zoro sentado en el suelo apoyándose en otra, los demás estaban sentados en la mesa.

"Bueno, te voy a dejar ser capitán por ahora." Concedió Usopp. "Pero si la cagás entonces el puesto es mío."

"Ok, bien por mí." Aceptó Luffy divertido. Después de eso, el capitán se volteó para encarar a los otros que estaban en la mesa. "Ahor, antes de ir al Grand Line necesitamos cubrir una posición más. Alguien muy importante."

"Cierto." Coincidió Nami. "Se necesita tener un cocinero calificado en cualquier barco. Yo podría hacerlo si me pagaran."

"¿Eh? Ah, bueno, entonces dos posiciones importantes." Dijo el joven de goma. "Todavía nos falta algo muy importante: ¡un músico!"

"¡Unu! Luffy dijo que a los piratas les gusta cantar uando festejan." Coincidió Zatch.

"¿Son tarados?" Preguntó Zoro.

"¡¿Se piensan que estamos de vacaciones o qué?!" Gritó Nami.

"En serio creí que iba a decir algo inteligente." Murmuró Usopp decepcionado.

Tia y Kanchome solo podían suspirar, esto no era lo que esperaban de la Competencia.

En ese momento, se escuchó un escandalo en la cubierta del barco.

"¡Salgan ya, escoria pirata!" Gritaba un hombre mientras pateaba algunos barriles. El tipo parecía ser más o menos de la edad de Zoro, con botas negras, pantalones beige claro, una camiseta violeta oscuro bajo una campera azul claro abierta, un brazalete de cuentas doradas en el brazo izquierdo, lentes oscuros unidos por un elástico detrás de su cabeza, el kanji de 'mar' tatuado en la izquierda de su cara y una espada tipo dadao en su mano.

Zatch se colgó de la ventanilla en la puerta del comedor y observó la escena. "Luffy, hay un tipo raro rompiendo barriles ahí afuera."

"¿Nomás uno?" Preguntó Zoro aburrido.

"A ver…" Comentó Luffy saliendo. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó al destructor.

El tipo se volteó hacia Luffy. "¿Cómo se atreven a actuar tan despreocupados… ¡después de haber atacado a mi compañero!?" Gritó mientras atacaba a Luffy. El joven esquivó y el corte acabó seccionando una parte del barandal.

"¿Eh? Pero si nosotros no atacamos a nadie." Comentó el capitán confundido.

Adentro del comedor, Nami, Usopp, Tia y Kanchome veían el intercambio. Zoro y Brago prestaban atención a la conversación, en eso, el espadachín notó algo sobre la voz del intruso.

De nuevo en cubierta, Luffy llegó a una conclusión.

"No sé de qué estas hablando," Comentó al invasor. "pero, ¡deja de destruir el barco!" Y con eso lo tomó de los hombros y lo azotó contra la pared del nivel del almacen.

Minetras el hombre se deslizaba hasta el suelo, solo podía pensar en lo fuerte que había sido el golpe. Entonces, se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo el encuentro.

"Johnny, ¿sos vos?" Preguntó el espadachín de la tripulación.

El invasor, identificado como Johnny, se volteó hacia la figura que acababa de emerger del comedor y que, para su sorpresa, era alguien que conocía bien.

"Zoro-aniki, ¿qué estás haciendo en un barco pirata?"

Zoro contestó la pregunta del intruso con una propia. "Y vos, ¿qué haces solo? ¿Qué pasó con Yosaku?"

Los que quedaban en la cocina veían la conversación por la ventanilla, pero, ahora que el jovn de los lentes de sol hablaba a un nivel normal, no podían escuchar nada. En eso, el tipo fue hasta el costado del barco y saltó a un bote atado al barandal de donde subió a otro individuo. El segundo hombre tenía botines marrones, pantalones cortos amarillos a cuadros que dejaban ver unas piernas algo peludas, una camiseta negra bajo un sobretodo verde abierto con una espada tipo dadao también colgando del mismo y un brazalete de tela roja, un protector rojo adornaba su cabeza rapada; el tipo mostraba una palidez azulada, tenía un vendaje alrededor del vientre y parecía totalmente exhausto.

Brago, Usopp y Kanchome salieron de la cocina para ver al recién llegado, dejando a la pareja del libro bermellón en la habitación.

"Tia…" Llamó Nami mientras las dos salían a un paso más relajado y bajaban las escaleras. "Necesito que vayas a buscar algo."

Habían puesto al enfermo, identificado como Yosaku, en cubierta sobre una manta.

Johnny estaba arrodillado junto a él, lágrimas escurrían desde atrás de sus lentes. "Yosaku enfermó de pronto, sus dientes se empezaron a caer, sus heridas se reabrieron y ya no pudo moverse." Explicó. "No sabía qué hacer así que lo llevé a un islote a descansar y entonces su barco nos bombardeó."

Las parejas de los libros rojo y amarillo empezaron a disculparse profusamente al darse cuenta que fue su 'práctica de tiro' lo que había causado esta situación; Zoro estaba tenso ante la idea de que Yosaku, quien parecía ser su amigo, pudiera morir por esta enfermedad y Brago observaba la situación con mediano interés, aunque su atención parecía estar más en Johnny que en Yosaku.

Nami decidió que era momento de intervenir y se adelantó hacia el enfermo. La ladrona comenzó a tirar de su lengua y revisar sus encías.

"¡Pero ¿qué estás haciendo?!" Chilló Johnny mientras tomaba las manos de la joven y la cubrá de saliva por sus gritos.

"¿Qué son estúpidos?" Repuso la chica. Entonces Tia se le acercó cargando una canasta llena de frutas verdes.

"Nami acá están las limas que querías."

"Bien," Comentó la ladrona. "Luffy, Zatch, Usopp, Kanchome, necesito que expriman estas limas y dejen que el jugo caiga en la boca del tipo."

Los cuatro se apresuraron a obedecer mientras las chicas se levantaban y Nami explicaba lo sucedido.

"Le dio escorbuto. Tuvieron suerte de que los encontraramos ahora, en unos días más podría no haber sobrevivido. En el pasado era una enfermedad peligrosa en el mar, pero hoy en día se sabe que es solo una insuficiencia de vitamina C, tan pronto como haya tomado el jugo de lima y descanse un poco va a estar bien."

En ese momento, Yosaku se levantó y comenzó a bailar con su compañero, festejando que ya estuviera bien. Antes de que Nami pudiera detenerlos, los dos se pusieron uno al lado del otro en una pose reflejada.

"Gracias por todo, permitan que nos presentemos." Anunciaron al unísono.

"Mi nombre es Johnny."

"Mi nombre es Yosaku."

"¡Somos cazarrecompensas!" Completaron a la vez de nuevo.

"Antes eramos compañeros de Zoro-aniki."

"Es un placer conocerlos."

"Chicos," Comentó Zoro acercándose. "no puedo creer que los encontrara acá."

"Creeme que nosotros estamos más sorprendidos."

"Mira que ver a Zoro 'el Cazador de Piratas' vuelto pirata."

En ese momento, Yosaku volvió a caer al suelo.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Compañero!" Gritó Johnny.

"¡Eso trataba de decirles!" Aprovechó Nami para interceder. "Es imposible que se recupere tan rápido. Va a tener que descansar al menos unas horas."

"Entiendo, gracias por eso… ehhh... perdón no escuché tu nombre."

La chica suspiró frustrada. "Nami…"

"Ok, gracias Nami-aneki."

Fue entonces que el cazarrecompensas notó algo interesante sobre la mitad de la tripulación.

"Ehh… ¿por qué es que hay tantos niños en el barco?"

"Ah eso es porque son mmffff…" Las palabras de Luffy fueron detenidas por las manos de Nami y Usopp.

"Ah, sobre eso…" Comentó la ladrona nerviosa.

"Sí… bueno… es que…" El ladrón se debatía sobre qué historia sería creíble.

"Somos sus mamodos acompañantes." Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que quien habló fue Brago.

"Hey, Brago, ¿no se supone que no deberíamos contarle de esto a otras personas?" Preguntó Zoro.

El mamodo oscuro no se molestó en voltear hacia su guardián mientras seguía recargado contra el barandal, la vista clavada en Johnny. "El sabe de qué hablo. Puedo percibir la presencia de un mamodo en su persona. ¿Cómo lo estás escondiendo?"

En un segundo, el cazarrecompensas estaba en guardia, de un bolsillo interno de su campera sacó un libro color gris claro y en su mano izquierda sostenía algo que había sacado de un bolsillo lateral.

"¿Cómo supiste eso?" Preguntó mientras barajaba sus oportunidades contra cuatro adversarios.

"Johnny, tranquilo." Intervino Zoro. "Todos acá somos amigos."

"Cierto." Comentó Luffy. "Cualquier amigo de Zoro es amigo nuestro."

Brago agradeció que todos estuvieran observando a Johnny y este a su vez mirara al espadachín de modo que nadie tuviera que ver el esfuerzo físico que tuvo que hacer para contenerse ante esa frase.

"Ah, ok." Dijo el joven de los lentes bajando la guardia. "¿Así que no hay problema con que se los presente? ¿No vamos a pelear?"

"No, tranquilo."

"Muy bien." Dijo el tipo sonriendo mientras mostraba lo que había en su mano izquierda. "Acá está."

Los piratas se acercaron a ver la mano del hombre.

"Johnny," Comentó Zoro. "eso son unas tijeras y un tubo de plasticola."

"Un segundo." Comentó el cazarrecompensas sin dejar de sonreír mientras lanzaba los objetos al aire, el libro comenzó a brillar mientras lo abría. "El primer hechizo: ¡**Voruku**!"

Las tijeras y el tubo empezaron a crecer mientras un pañuelo rojo aparecía y se ataba cerca de la tapa del tubo, entre este y la tapa aparecieron una nariz achatada y un par de ojos, justo debajo del pañuelo salieron dos brazos tipo 'hombre palito' terminados en guantes anaranjados, de la rueda en el fondo del tubo salieron dos piernas también tipo 'hombre palito' terminados en zapatillas naranjas, las tijeras también crecieron y se acloplaron en la espalda del mamodo.

Completada la transformación, el mamodo aterrizó en la cubierta y se levantó. Lo primero que hizo fue decir su nombre. "Yo soy Norito Hassami."

Ante la presentación y la forma del mamodo, los piratas solo pudieron pensar "_Sí, sí lo es._"

Al notar al compañero de su compañero tirado en el suelo, el mamodo extravagante tomó las tijeras de su espalda por las empuñaduras que aparecieron en sus orejas y las desenvainó, demostrando que en realidad eran un par de espadas.

"Johnny-san, ¿estamos bajo ataque?"

"No, no, tranquilo compañerito." Dijo Johnny mientras guardaba el libro gris claro de vuelta en su campera. "Estos son nuestros amigos."

"Entonces, ¿por qué Yosaku-san está en el suelo?"

Fue entonces que el grupo recordó al cazarrecompensas enfermo caído. Unos minutos después, el hombre estaba recostado en el camarote de varones y los demás volvieron al comedor a explicarle a Norito Hassami la situación.

"Entonces, Yosaku-san estaba enfermo y ellos lo curaron." Resumió el mamodo.

"Bueno, en realidad fue Nami-aneki." Explicó Johnny señalando a la navegante, quien ahora escribía en la bitácora del barco (también conocida como su diario íntimo).

"Entiendo." Dijo el mamodo espadachín mientras se levantaba y procedía a inclinarse ante la joven. "Gracias por cuidar de Yosaku-san, Nami-aneki-sama." Luego de eso, volteó hacia Zoro y también se inclinó ante él. "Es un placer conocerlo al fin, Zoro-aniki-sama, Johnny-san y Yosaku-san solo hablan maravillas de usted."

Luffy había aprovechado la explicación para recordar el diagnóstico de Nami. "Sos increíble." Le comentó alegremente a la navegante. "Parecías una doctora con todo esto del escarabajo."

Nami suspiró, no importaba el cumplido si el tarado ni siquiera se daba cuenta del peligro. "Se llama 'escorbuto' y es algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera. Es por eso que, para viajes largos como el nuestro, los barcos generalmente tienen a alguien que se encargue de la comida."

"¿Que se encargue de la comida?" Pregunto Luffy mientras veía a Zatch agarrar una manzana y empezar a comer. "¡Bien, decidido! ¡El próximo intergrante que hay que conseguir para la tripuación va a ser un cocinero!"

"¡Bien dicho!" Saltó Usopp. "Con un cocinero a bordo tendríamos cosas mejores y más seguras para comer."

Los demás integrantes de la banda expresaron su acuerdo en mayor o menor medida.

"Si buscan un cocinero," Comentó Johnny atrayendo la atención de los piratas. "entonces conozco el lugar perfecto."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Luffy entusiasmado. "¿Dónde es?"

"Es un lugar algo más cerca del Grand Line." Explicó el cazarrecompensas mientras se movía para estar frente a Zoro. "Y se de buena fuente que el hombre con 'Ojos de Halcón' que estas buscando frecuenta el lugar, aniki." Las manos de Zoro aferraron la katana blanca, una expresión de entusiasmo apareciendo en el espadachín también. "¡Fijen curso al noroeste!" Exclamó el joven mientras apuntaba en esa dirección. "Nuestro destino: el restaurante flotante, ¡Baratie!"

**To be continued**

**ONE BOOK (Proximamente): Los piratas llegan al restaurante flotante donde conocen a un cocinero bastante singular y un mozo bastante especial.**

**Usopp: Proximamente en One Book "Cocinero y acróbata". Es tiempo de que inicie la primer aventura en el mar del gran ¡Capitán Usopp!**

* * *

**Y hasta ahí. Bastante introductorio el capítulo, presentamos personajes, una pareja mamodo que espero los sorprendiera y algunos pensamientos que espero que no suenen muy OOC. Todo se explicará a su tiempo.**

**Aclaraciones que no traduje en el capítulo:**

**Aniki/Aneki: Significan "Hermano/a mayor".**

**Norito Hassami: Su nombre quiere decir literalmente "Pegamento y Tijeras" de ahí le reacción de todos.**

**Hasta entonces contesto a mi único reviewer constante L. Master, gracias por el apoyo, perdón que el capi que esperabas no sea tan largo como el anterior, si no se te ocurren parejas con mamodos existentes por qué no creas un mamodo OC y me lo mandás (como siempre pido a los lectores).**

**Nos leeremos en Junio de nuevo. Comenten, critiquen, inventen mamodos y mándenmelos, saben cómo funciona.**

**Gracias por su tiempo.**


	9. Cocinero y acróbata

**Bueno, capítulo noveno de la historia.**

**Quisiera poder disculparme por la demora, pero lamento decirles que, luego de este capítulo, pienso dejar la historia en pausa por un tiempo. No es por falta de ideas o de tiempo y, dicho sea de paso, empecé a escribir otra historia y tampoco es porque le de prioridad sobre esta. Lo crean o no, es porque, para saber cómo terminar correctamente los capítulos siguientes, antes necesito ver qué pasa en el arco actual de One Piece (el de Big Mom). Los que vayan al día con el manga entenderán por qué (o eso espero).**

**Una disculpa especial para quienes me han dado favorito y follow: L. Master, Guerrerowalker y Victor018. Espero que me sepan disculpar.**

**Nada más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: ****Cocinero y acróbata**

Sea donde sea, sea el mundo humano, el Ultramundo o alguna dimensión alternativa donde hayan menos océanos y no tantas islas, una de las preguntas más comunes que podía hacer la gente es '¿Dónde se puede comer bien?'. Como es normal, esa pregunta tiene cientos de respuestas donde sea que se haga. Cada océano, sean los Blues cardinales o el mismísimo Grand Line tienen varias islas que se vanaglorian de tener la mejor comida.

Sin embargo, existe un lugar en el East Blue, en la región Sambas cercana al Grand Line, que todas las personas que lo conocían eran capaces de asegurar sobre lo más sagrado, tenía la mejor comida del mundo. Ese era el restaurente flotante, Baratie.

El Going Merry acababa de llegar al lugar y todos se encontraban en la proa admirando el local, Johnny se mostraba satisfecho, la expresión de su mamodo no traicionaba emociones, los piratas se veían más o menos sorprenidos y Yosaku, Usopp, Luffy y sobre todo Zatch se encontraban babeando ante la visión del barco/restaurante.

El Baratie era un pez. No había mejor manera de describirlo. Era un barco relativamente grande, su mascarón de proa estaba a nivel del mar y tenía la forma de una gran cabeza de pez blanca con labios rojos, el timón en popa pintado con la misma cromaticidad hacía las veces de 'cola' para el pez. Se podían distinguir tres niveles en el barco: el que constituía el 'cuerpo' del pez era el más extenso, se podía ver que era el restaurante propiamente dicho no solo por su tamaño sino también por el portón doble de acceso al final de una plataforma para desembarcar; sobre este habían dos mástiles ubicados a proa y popa de la nave con otra edificación algo más pequeña entre estos, su función era incierta; por último, sobre el segundo nivel había una tercera edificación, más pequeña, que presentaba la apariencia de una casa, ahí debían ubicarse las residencias de los cocineros.

"¿Qué les dije?" Comentó Johnny con autosuficiencia. "¿No es genial?"

"¡Es un pez!" Gritó la pareja del libro rojo con entusiasmo.

"¡Impresionante!" Concordaron los del libro amarillo.

Las del libro bermellón mostraban mudo asombro y los del libro negro no parecían demasiado interesados en el restaurante en sí.

Las excalmaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando un barco de la Marina se puso al lado de la carabela. Desde cubierta se asomó un hombre de pelo rosado hasta los hombros, una cicatriz en su cachete derecho, traje blanco a rayas verticales y una banda de metal atornillada a los nudillos de su mano derecha.

"Nunca había visto esa insignia pirata." Comentó mientras inspeccionaba el Jolly Roger de sombrero de paja. "Yo soy un teniente de la Marina, 'Puño de Hierro' Fullbody. El capitán del barco, identifíquese."

Luffy dio un pasó al frente. "Yo soy el capitán, Luffy."

Por desgracia… "Yo soy el capitán, Usopp."

Luffy se volvió a adelantar. "Apenas hicimos nuestra insignia ayer."

Y de nuevo… "Yo fui el que la pintó." Agregó el mentiroso dando otro paso al frente.

Luffy y Zatch miraban al tirador con iguales expresiones de enojo. Kanchome solo podía suspirar.

El teniente obviamente se los tomó a chiste, volteando hacia los cazarrecompensas que habían ido alejándose de los piratas. "¿Y ustedes?"

Los tres voltearon a verlo, los humanos algo espantados, el mamodo impasible.

"¡Nosotros no somos parte de la tripulación!" Gritaron Johnny y Yosaku.

En eso, el teniente los reconoció. "Un segundo, ustedes son esos cazarrecompensas fracasados que caen por mi base cada dos por tres. Parece que lograron que los capturaran unos piratas."

Eso dejó a los espadachines sin palabras.

"Retira eso." Intervino Norito Hassami. "Johnny-san y Yosaku-san son grandes cazarrecomensas."

"¡Es cierto!" Gritó el cazarrecompensas de lentes de sol sacando varios papeles de su campera. "¡Mira esto!" Agregó mientras los desperdigaba por la cubierta.

Nami se acercó a los papeles y vio que todos tenían una foto sobre un número. "¿Qué son estos?" Preguntó agachándose para revisar y observando que algunas de las fotos estaban tachadas.

"Carteles de se busca de distintos criminales Nami-aneki-sama." Explicó Hassami.

"Básicamente ofrecen dinero si les entregamos a la persona en la foto vivo o muerto." Continuó Johnny.

"Un negocio redondo, ¿o no, Aneki?" Completó Yosaku.

La navegante, sin embargo, se quedó quieta mientras sostenía un cartel en específico, uno que no estaba tachado.

"Nami, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Tia acercándose para ver el cartel, quedando de la misma forma que su guardiana.

Los tres cazarrecompensas no pudieron preguntar qué pasaba ya que en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Fullbody de nuevo. "Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo con tonterías." Comentó mientras abrazaba a una mujer rubia con vestido rojo y empezaban a avanzar hacia el Baratie. "Y el barquito ese," Agregó volteando hacia sus subordinados. "húndanlo."

Los marines se apresuraron a obedecer y apuntar uno de sus cañones al Merry.

"¡Luffy, rápido, usemos el **Rashirudo**!" Gritó Zatch sacando el libro rojo del bolsilo de su manto.

"¡No, esa cosa rompería la sección de la cubierta de donde lo invocaran!" Lo detuvo Kanchome.

"Tranquilos," Terció Luffy. "déjenmelo a mí."

Cuando el cañón disparó, el capitán se apresuró a colocarse en la trayectoria de la bala, enredó las piernas en la baranda y estiró los brazos para sujetar el mascarón de proa y el mástil. La bala dio contra el pecho de Luffy y el joven se estiró como una "¡**Gomu Gomu no Pachinko**! (Resortera de Goma Goma)" Tristemente, el chico no se había sujetado bien y el impulso del cañonazo causó que la mano aferrada al mascarón de proa se soltara y la resortera apuntara en otra dirección. En lugar de devolver el tiro al barco, la bala de cañón salió hacia el Baratie e impactó en el techo del nivel superior.

Antes de que los piratas se dieran cuenta, un bote había salido del restaurante, había pasado al lado del bote de Fullbody y había llegado al barco. Del bote salieron varias figuras vestidas de cocineros, agarraron a Luffy y se lo llevaron al Baratie.

Los Sombreros de Paja solo pudieron ver el intercamibo, demasiado impactados para reaccionar. "Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Usopp.

Nami suspiró. "No hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Chicos." Preguntó Tia. "¿Dónde esta Zatch?"

"¡DEJEN A LUFFY EN PAZ!" Se escuchó desde el bote de los cocineros. Los piratas voltearon y vieron que el rubio había subido de polizón al bote para 'rescatar' a su guardián. ¿El resutado? A Zatch se lo llevaron también.

"Bueno, eso pasó." Comentó Brago antes de voltear hacia cubierta y sentarse contra el mástil.

El resto decidió seguir su ejemplo, no había mucho más que pudieran hacer sin declararle la guerra al restaurante flotante y, de todas maneras, técnicamente era culpa del capitán.

Lo más que podían hacer, pensaron mientras sus tres huéspedes empezaban a arreglar la baranda que Johnny había roto, era esperar que su capitán no se metiera en muchos problemas.

Estaban jodidos.

Finalmente, luego de que los tres cazarrecompensas terminaran de arreglar la baranda, la tripulación decidió que ya habían esperado lo suficiente así que se subieron al bote del Merry y pusieron rumbo a la entrada, dejando a Johnny, Yosaku y Hassami cuidando la carabela.

El bote llegó rápidamente a la entrada y los piratas se acercaron a la puerta, antes de escuchar un golpe desde dentro del local.

**Un rato antes, con la pareja del libro rojo**

El capitán y su mamodo fueron llevados al tercer nivel del barco, hasta el camarote donde había golpeado la bala de cañón.

"Acá están los culpables, Chef Zeff." Dijo uno de los cocineros mientras lanzaba a Luffy a los pies de la persona sentada en la cama del camarote. Zatch se apresuró a correr junto a su guardián y ambos se inclinaron ante el chef.

"¡Por favor discúlpennos!" Gritaron los dos mientras alzaban la vista hacía el hombre.

Zeff era un hombre de mediana edad, bajo y con algo de sobrepeso, pero con un aura de vitalidad a su alrededor. Tenía ojos azules ensombrecidos, que mostraban a un hombre con más de un poco de experiencia en las dificultades de la vida; cabello rubio escondido por un sombrero de chef ridículamente alto, pero puesto en evidencia por una corta barbita y un largo bigote trenzado; llevaba una camisa blanca como el resto de los cocineros del lugar, pantalones azules y una bota negra en la pierna izquierda. Su pierna derecha era un muñón con una pata de palo.

Zatch palideció al ver la pata de palo. "¡L-L-Luffy!"

El capitán también se fijó en la pata de palo y prontamente entró en pánico también. "¡AAAHHH! ¡POR FAVOR DISCÚLPEME!"

"¡Idiotas!" Gritó el chef pateando a Luffy en la cara. "Esta herida ya es vieja."

"O sea que no es mi culpa." Comentó Luffy aliviado. El chef volvió a patearlo, mandándolo contra la pared esta vez.

"Igualmente estoy herido." Comentó el chef señalando una mancha roja en su sombrero mientras Zatch corría hacia el sombrero de paja para ayudarlo a levantarse. "El médico y las reparaciones no van a ser baratas."

"No pienso regatear…" Comentó Luffy mientras se incorporaba. "Pero… ¡no tengo dinero!" Completó mientras se volteaba hacia el hombre.

"Qué mal." Comentó Zeff con una sonrisa divertida. "Si no tenés dinero, entonces vos y tu amiguito van a tener que trabajar en el restaurante hasta que paguen su deuda. Me figuro que con un año va a ser suficiente."

"¡Entendido!" Dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"¡Unu, vamos a trabajar acá por un año y la deuda queda saldada!" Agragó Zatch.

Entonces las palabras se registraron en la neurona de los piratas.

"¿Un año?" Preguntó Luffy, traspirando con nerviosismo. "¿U-un año como… un año completo?"

"Chef-dono, por favor tiene que reconsiderar." Imploró Zatch. "No podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo."

Zeff no se molestó en contestar.

Luffy alzó la mano y levantó su dedo índice. "¡Una semana! ¡Le ofrezco trabajar por una semana y que nos deje ir!"

"¿Esa es tu oferta?" La sonrisa del chef ahora asemejaba un depredador.

"Luffy, una semana no es suficiente." Dijo Zatch. El dueño del restaurante estaba por acordar con el rubio, hasta que el mamodo continuó. "¡Dos semanas van a ser suficiente!"

El chef se negó en redondo, así que los piratas decidieron jugar su oferta más generosa.

"¡Tres semanas!" Gritaron al unísono.

Zeff simplemente se paró de manos y comenzó a girar, atrapando a los dos en una patada giratoria que los mandó contra la pared, destrozando un poco más del camarote.

"Si no quieren trabajar por un año," Comentó mientras se les acercaba y colocaba su pata de palo sobre la pierna derecha de Luffy. "entonces creo que nomás le voy a cortar la pierna a uno de los dos y estamos a mano."

Zatch se sintió morir. Luffy solo arrugó la frente.

"No..." Se quejó el capitán. El chef dejó de sonreír.

**Un rato antes (de nuevo), con Fullbody**

El teniente ingresó al Baratie como si todo el lugar le perteneciera. Las miradas de los otros comensales dirigiéndose al marine y los mumrullos asombrados no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Es el Teniente Fullbody?"

"Un teniente de los marines."

"Asombroso."

"Qué elegante…"

"Todos están mirándote." Comentó la pareja de Fullbody encantada.

"Por favor, linda." Repuso el teniente. "Están mirando tu belleza."

La pareja se dirigió a su mesa donde ya estaban esperándolos dos platos con sopa y algo de pan, las copas listas para servir el vino.

"Así que ese es Fullbody." Comentó ua figura pequeña mientras observaba la mesa. "Parece todo lo tarado que sonaba en el Den Den Mushi." Agregó suspirando. "En fin, supongo que hay que llevarle el vino." Dijo mientras agarraba una botella. Sin embargo, una figura de traje negro y cabello rubio con un cigarrillo en la boca se le adelantó, una botella envuelta por una servilleta ya en su mano. "¿Qué? San… ¡Hey espera!" Susurró el pequeño.

El hombre del vino, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Llegó a la mesa y sirvió el vino al teniente y su cita.

Fullbody agradeció y llevó la copa a sus labios, tomando un sorbo antes de comentar. "Exquisito. La textura… El aroma… Este es el aroma de la ciudad de Mitqueo en el Norte, aciduado y un poco fuerte. Este vino es… ¡Wurzburger Stein! ¿Verdad, mozo?" Anunció, todos en el restaurante observándolo asombrados…

Hasta que el hombre del traje puso la botella sobre la mesa y removió la servilleta. "Lo siento… pero se equivoca señor." Dijo el rubio con tono neutro. "Su sopa se enfría, disfrútela mientras está caliente." Y con esto, se volteó. "Por cierto, yo soy el Sous-Chef, Sanji. Desde ayer solo hay un mozo." Las risas de los otros comensales comenzando a perforar el silencio, aun cuando estos trataban de contenerse.

"¿Desmoralizado?" Preguntó la mujer mientras el teniente inclinaba la mirada y sumergía la cuchara en su sopa.

"C-creo… Creo que mi paladar está algo adormecido hoy." Se excusó el marine, solo logrando que la mujer se riera con disimulo.

Mientras el sous-chef avanzaba hacia la escalera de caracol al centro del resaurante que conducía a las cocinas, el pequeño se le volvió a acercar.

"Sí entendés que él pidió específicamente _ese_ vino para su cena, ¿verdad?" Comentó al rubio.

"No me importa, ese vino no iba bien con la sopa." Repuso el cocinero sin detenerse.

"¿Qué pasa con 'el cliente siempre tiene la razón'?" Preguntó el primero.

"No cuando es un tarado." Y con esa nota, el cocinero trajeado desaapreció hacia las cocinas.

El pequeño mozo suspiró. Por un lado, si armaban otro escándalo, el chef los iba a patear… de nuevo. Por el otro lado, bueno… cuando se tiene razón, se tiene razón.

Fullbody estaba lívido. Ese _mozo_ lo había insultado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Viendo un insecto corretear por el piso, el teniente vio su oportunidad. Aplastando el insecto con suficiente fuerza para llamar la atención de su cita, pero no la suficiente para matarlo, el marine tomó a la criaturita para después tirarla en la sopa y comenzar a llamar la atención de todos. "¡Mozo! ¡Mozo!"

Sanji había vuelto a bajar para atender otra mesa, pero volteó hacia la mesa del teniente al escuchar los gritos. Sin embrago, antes de que llegara al lugar, la pequeña figura de antes se adelantó y llegó primero a la mesa, revelándose como un niño de unos catorce años con pelo anaranjado en dos picos, que daban a su cabeza aspecto casi triangular, con un mechón cayéndole entre los ojos; sus ojos eran de color celeste como el cielo despejado y en sus cachetes tenía marcas no muy distintas de las de Zatch; llevaba un conjunto de pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca con corbata que, evidentemente, le resultaba incómodo.

"¿Sí señor? Mi nombre es Hyde y soy el único mozo del Baratie. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" Se apresuró a decir el chico. Si dejaba que Sanji interviniera en esto, el cielo no los iba a salvar del Chef Zeff.

Fullbody miró al mozo con no poco resentimiento y prontamente apartó la vista. "No me jodas, mocoso. Yo quiero hablar con el mozo de antes."

"Ah, pero ese es el tema señor." Se apresuró a decir Hyde, notando que Sanji continuaba su avance hacia la mesa. "El no es un mozo, es el sous-chef, solo está cubriendo por falta de personal así que, si tiene alguna queja o consulta, puede dirigirla a mí."

"No te preocupes Hyde." Comentó Sanji llegando a la mesa. "Yo puedo encargarme desde acá."

Hyde volteó hacia el cocinero para argumentar exactamente por qué no era buena idea que Sanji 'se encargara', cuando escuchó a Fullbody detrás suyo. "Sí niñito. Andate a jugar a otro lado."

Bueno, tal parece que este tipo tenía toda la intención de enterrarse, quién era Hyde para evitarlo. El chico simplemente le dedicó al rubio una mirada que a leguas parecía decir 'humillalo' y continuó su camino a servir otras mesas.

Sanji se inclinó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la mujer. "Decime, hermosa. ¿Qué te parece si dejas a este amargado y venís a charlar un poco conmigo?"

El teniente azotó su mano con nudillos metálicos contra la mesa. "Decime, _mozo_." Comentó con veneno. "¿En este lugar le sirven sopa de bichos a todo el mundo?"

"¿Bichos?" Preguntó el rubio sin inmutarse.

"Si no, ¿podrías explicar por qué hay uno nadando en mi comida?" Preguntó Fullbody señalando al bicho moribundo que flotaba en el plato.

"Pues lo lamento, _señor_," Repuso el cocinero. "pero yo tampoco lo sé. No soy experto en bichos, para saber sus hábitos."

La mujer no pudo contener la risa ante el comentario. Los otros comensales, tampoco.

Eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar el marine.

"¡No se rían de mí!" Chilló mientras se levantaba de la silla y, alzando el puño, aplastaba la mesa con su puño de hierro, derramando la sopa por el suelo.

El restaurante quedó en silencio. Hyde suspiró mientras veía a Sanji agacharse junto a la sopa derramada. "_Es tu final._" Pensó el chico.

"De haber sacado el bicho, el resto de la sopa aun habría sido comestible." Dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la sopa derramada. "Hacer esa sopa, me tomó tres días con sus noches."

"¿Sos así de presumido con todos los clientes?" Preguntó el teniente mientras pisaba la mano del cocinero. "¡Yo soy el cliente! ¡Soy el que paga! ¡Por lo tanto me tenés que obedecer!"

"Espera, por favor, Fullbody-san." Pidió la mujer mientras se le acercaba, solo para que el marine la empujara al suelo.

Sanji continuaba impasible. "Y decime, ¿podés comer dinero?" Preguntó.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Preguntó Fullbody a su vez, creyendo que el hombre se burlaba de él.

"Dije que…" Repitió el rubio mientras alzaba la cabeza. El flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero dejaba a la vista el derecho; una ceja terminada en espiral fruncida sobre un ojo que denotaba un odio profundo. "Si podés comer dinero." Y con esto, el hombre se paró sobre sus manos y lanzó una andanada de patadas sobre el marine.

Fue en ese momento que los Sombreros de Paja entraron al resturante.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Zoro.

Sanji sostenía a un ensangrentado Teniente Fullbody con un mano, la otra en su bolsillo y habló con voz clara. "No menosprecies nuestra comida. Mofarse de un cocinero del mar es la forma más rápida de pedir que te aniquilen."

"¡El cliente!" Se escuchó de pronto. De los baños había salido un hombre bastante alto de brazos msculosos, pelo rapado verdoso, una barba corta rara, vestido con un conjunto tipo vendedor de suhsi que dejaba ver sus brazos y sus piernas peludas. "Sanji, ¡¿qué te crees que le estas haciendo a nuestro cliente?! ¡Encima es un teniente de la Marina!"

Sanji volteó la vista hacia el hombretón. "No me molestes, cocinerucho. Estás a años de hablarme con ese tono."

"¿Un cutrecinero como vos me habla de no estar a su nivel?" Rugió el tipo mientras avanzaba. "¡En un resturante, el cliente es Dios! ¡No podés tratarlo así!"

"Calmado Patty, te va a revantar una arteria." Comentó Hyde mientras se acercaba. "El tipo se lo buscó."

"¡¿Hyde?!" Dijo el tipo volteando a ver al chico. "¿No se supone que vos tenés que evitar esto? ¡¿Qué no te dijimos específicamente que no dejaras que Sanji se encargara del teniente?!"

"Lo siento. Se me adelantó. No va a volver a pasar." Comentó Hyde con la expresión vacía y el tono monótono.

"¡POR LO MENOS TRATA DE PARECER ARREPENTIDO MALDITO ENANO!"

"Este tipo insultó nuestra comida, insultó al chef." Dijo Sanji mientras volvía la vista al marine y lo dejaba caer. "Por eso, pienso darle una lección."

"¿Qué clase de restaurante es este?" Preguntó Fullbody desde el suelo. "¿Así es como tratan a sus clientes? Cómo es que siguen abiertos es un misterio, pero ya no más. Tan pronto le informe a mis superiores de esto, ¡voy a hacer que cierren este maldito lugar de una vez por todas!"

Hyde volvió a suspirar, si antes Sanji no lo quería matar, entonces ahora sí.

El rubio trató de adelantarse, pero tres cocineros del grupo que había bajado de las cocinas al escuchar el escándalo lo retuvieron antes de que alcanzara al teniente.

"¡Sueltenme! ¡Hablando de cerrarnos, insultando nuestro trabajo! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!"

Fue en ese momento que el techo del ugar se rompió, dando paso a dos figuras. La primera algo gorda, con sombrero largo y bigote trenzado. La segunda delgada, con chaleco rojo y sombrero de paja.

"Ah, buenos días Chef Zeff." Saludo Hyde con naturalidad. "Generalmente no acostumbra venir a través del techo, ¿hay alguna razón en especial?"

"¡Luffy!" Se escuchó desde el agujero. Zatch había saltado desde el agujero del camarote del chef a las cocinas y se apresuró a caer por el segundo agujero hacia el restaurante.

"¡Zatch!" Gritaron Tia y Kanchome, adelantándose de la entrada hacia el rubio.

"Zatch, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó Tia preocupada.

"¡Chicos, tenemos problemas!" Les dijo el rubio. "El Chef-dono quiere cortarle la pierna a Luffy porque no tiene dinero para pagar por los daños."

"¿Daños?" Preguntó Hyde uniéndose a la conversación. "¿O sea que ustedes fueron los que cañonearon el camarote del chef hace un rato y ahora quieren escaparse de su deuda? Tienen undeseo suicida, ¿no?"

"No fue nuestra culpa." Repuso Zatch. "Luffy perdió el control y la bala se desvió hacia el restaurante, pero lo que trataba de hacer era devolverle el tiro a los marines."

"Ah, entonces eso también fue culpa de este." Comprendió Hyde mientras señalaba al confundido Fullbody.

"¿Eh? Ah, ese es el marine que ordenó atacar nuestro barco, ¿qué le pasó?"

"Llamemolso una 'diferencia de opinión' y dejémoslo así."

El chef decidió dejar la discusión sobre cómo Luffy ahora le debía más dinero por la destrucción del techo y se adelantó hacia el retenido sous-chef. "Sanji, otra vez andas causando destrozos. ¿Es que querés destruir mi comercio? ¡Maldita berenjea insolente!" Esto último lo dijo mientras pateaba al rubio con su pata de palo.

Fullbody se permitió una sonrisa petulante… que duró solo lo que tardó el chef en voltearse hacia él. "Y vos también, ¡fuera de mi restaurante!" Y la próxima patada de palo se la llevó el teniente.

"_No puede ser._" Pensaba mientras observaba el intercambio entre los cuatro trabajadores del local. "_¿De verdad son chefs? Su actitud es igual a la de los piratas._"

"¿Entendieron ustedes dos?" Decía Patty a Sanji y Hyde. "El cliente es Dios."

"El cliente será un dios si logra comerse uno de tus guisados y sobrevivir." Repuso Sanji.

"Ya aclaré al unirme al personal de este barco hace seis meses que no iba a acatar las hipocresías de nadie respecto a ninguna persona. Uno es lo que es y yo actúo en consecuencia y ese tipo es un tarado." Dijo Hyde señalando al marine.

"¡Patty, Sanji, Hyde!" Interrumpió el chef. "Si quieren pelear vayan a hacerlo afuera y dejen de molestr a los clientes."

Antes de que Fullbody pudiera hacer otro intento infructuoso de ejercer su autoridad, otro marine pasó entre los Sombreros de Paja que quedaban en la puerta y lo llamó. "T-teniente. El pirata de la Banda de Krieg acaba de escapar de su celda. ¡Ya tenemos siete bajas!"

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Preguntó el marine de traje al escuchar esto. "¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Estaba por morirse de hambre cuando lo atrapamos y eso fue hace ya tres días."

Si antes los comensales estaban confundidos, ahora estaban espantados. Don Krieg era el pirata más poderoso y temido de todo el East Blue, con una flota de cincuenta barcos con cien piratas cada uno.

Mientras el soldado se disculpaba con el teniente, se escuchó un disparo detrás de él y el marine cayó, un agujero sangrnado en su espalda.

La figura responsable del disparo empezó a avanzar, mostrándose como un hombre extremadamente flaco con la piel algo oscura de quien ha pasado mucho tiempo en el mar; vestía una campera gris de aspecto deportivo con logos de serpientes marinas rojas a cada lado del pecho y en la espalda sobre huesos cruzados, abierta sobre una remera verde oscuro, pantalones grise, botines marrones y una bandana gris con rayas azules horizontales sobre su frente dejando ver su cabello corto verde oscuro; tenía ojeras, barba algo descuidada, dos pares de aros esféricos rojos en las orejas, ojeras bajo los ojos y un camino de sangre bajando de su sien.

El verlo, casi todos los comensales se apartaron contra las paredes, queriendo poner la mayor distancia entre ellos y el pirata. Los trabajadores del Baratie eran otra historia.

"¿Otro cliente?" Preguntó Patty con algo de escepticismo.

"Espero que no cause problemas en mi restaurante." Comentó Zeff.

"Voy a buscar una carta." Comentó Hyde antes de voltear y dirigirse a los tres mamodos a su lado. "¿Ustedes también van a comer acá?"

"¿Eh?" Preguntron dos de los mamodos. Zatch y Kanchome estaban algo aturdidos después de ver al pirata de Krieg disparar a un marine; Tia, sin embargo, se veía más cerca de estar traumatizada.

"Voy a traerles cartas también." Decidió Hyde y se encaminó al mostrador.

El pirata se sentó en una mesa y habló con voz grave. "No me importa lo que sea, pero tráiganme algo de comer." Dijo mientras colocaba un pie sobre la mesa.

Patty se le acercó y, decidiendo calificarlo de 'comensal potencial', le dio su saludo patentado de bienvenida.

"¡Bienvenido sea, señor bastardo!" Dijo con una expresión que, en un cachorrito, un infante o al menos una chica se habría visto adorable. En caso de Patty, se veía francamente perturbadora.

"Ya les dije. Quiero comer algo."

"¿Y tiene con qué pagar?" Preguntó Patty. El pirata colocó una pistola entre sus cejas.

"¿Aceptan plomo?"

"No tiene dinero, entonces." La expresión de Patty volvió a la normalidad.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el cocinero había dado un doble golpe contra la espalda del pirata, destrozando la silla y aplastándolo.

El pirata se incorporó como pudo, su estómago rugiendo de hambre. "N-no estes jodiendo…" Dijo con debilidad. "Apurate a… darme… comida…"

Patty se limitó a tumbarlo de nuevo mientras Sanji desaparecía por las escaleras. Solo Hyde, Zeff y Luffy notando que se fue.

Una vez acabada la paliza, Patty sacó al pirata por la puerta trasera del local, en medio de los vítores de todos. Fullbody también aprovechó para escapar por la puerta principal con el soldado disparado, jurando no volver nunca al restaurante flotante.

Luffy había subido al segundo piso siguiendo a Sanji y ahora observaba al pirata trtar de arrastrarse por el suelo, su estómago rugiendo más que nunca. Fue entonces cuando la puerta por donde Patty se había ido volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Sanji, quien cargaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser un risotto de mariscos y un vaso de agua.

El cocinero dejó la comida frente al pirata y se senyó contra la baranda. "Bueno provecho."

El pirata observó el plato unos segundos y volteó la vista. "No quiero limosnas."

"No te hagas el fuerte." Repuso el cocinero. "Para mí, cualquiera con hambre es un cliente."

"No tengo dinero."

"¿Me ves mostrándote una cuenta? Sé lo que es tener hambre. En el océano no hay peor tormento. No me importa que mueras por tu dignidad, pero, si comes ahora, podés vivir para enfrentar otro día."

Ante estás palabras, el pirata no pudo sino aceptar la comida.

"¡Esta delicioso!" Dijo a través de los bocados, lágrimas resbalaban por su cara por la alegría y el gusto. "¡Exquisito!"

Sanji no pudo contener la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Qué bien por vos!" Dijo Luffy. "Debes estar agradecido." Comentó antes de dirigirse al sous-chef. "Ya lo decidí. ¡Chef, uníte a mi tripulación!"

Una vez que los dos de abajo salieron de su estupor por la declaración del joven Sanji se apresuró a negarse. "No me importa si lo que pasó hoy con la bala de cañón fue o no tu culpa, o si te quedás a pagar la deuda o tratás de huir del viejo senil ese. Yo tengo mis motivos para querer quedarme."

"No."

"¿Eh?"

"Me estoy rehusando a que te rehúses." Explicó Luffy. "Ya decidí que vas a formar parte de mi tripulación y eso es todo."

"¡¿Qué clase de lógica descabellada es esa?!" Gritó Sanji. "Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo y eso es final, tarado con sombrero de paja."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No empecés algo salvo que estés dispuesto a pelear, cabrón!"

"Disculpen." Interrumpió el pirata de Krieg. "Mi nombre es Gin, Comandante de Combate de la Armada Pirata de Don Krieg." Gin volteó hacia Luffy. "Decís ser pirata, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?"

"Busco el One Piece. Me dirijo al Grand Line."

"Si buscas un cocinero," Dijo el pirata. "entonces tu tripulación no debería ser muy grande."

"El es el noveno." Comentó Luffy, ingorando que Sanji todavía no aceptaba.

"Entonces acepta un consejo, aléjate del Grand Line, no es más que una porción de este mundo. Hay muchos otros lugares que son mucho menos peligrosos."

"Así que, ¿vos sabes del Grand Line?" Preguntó Luffy.

Ante esto, el rostro de Gin se desfiguró de espanto. "Nada… yo… realmente no se nada… eso es lo terrorífico"

"¿Y vos sos de los piratas de Krieg?" Preguntó Sanji. "Al final parece que son unos debiluchos."

"No te confundas Sanji-san." Se apresuró a decir Gin. "Don Krieg es el mejor pirata que existe en el East Blue e igualmente el Grand Line consiguió superarlo."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Luffy quien nunca había escuchado de Krieg. "Pues no importa. Igualmente pienso ir al Grand Line."

"Bueno, era un consejo nada más. Igual no nos conocemos, así que podés hacer lo que quieras." Con esa nota, Gin se decidió a partir. Sanji le ofreció uno de los botes del Baratie.

"Aca estaban." Se escuchó la voz de Zeff. El chef estaba apoyado en la baranda del segundo nivel y, a juzgar por su expresión, había visto todo el intercambio.

"Perdón Sanji-san." Se diculpó Gin. "Vas a tener problemas por darme comida gratis."

"No, no lo creo." Comentó el chef mientras agarraba el plato, la cuchara y el vaso y los tiraba al mar. "No tienen pruebas."

Gin sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo. En su lugar, el pirata solo izó la vela del bote y zarpó, dedicándole una inclinación y un último agradecimiento a Sanji, más la promesa de que visitaría de nuevo.

Una vez que el barco desapareció en el horizonte, Zeff le dijo a Sanji y a Luffy (su segundo nuevo mozo) que empezaran a trabajar.

Decir que la primera tarea de Luffy (lavar los platos) salió mal, sería como comparar la Maldición del Mar con un calambre por nadar con el estómago lleno. Una vez que el sombrero de paja se las ingenió para romper más de la mitad de la vajilla presente en la cocina, los demás trabajadores los desterraron del segundo piso y lo enviaron a tomar pedidos.

Ahí fue donde se encontró a sus nakama.

"Estamos listos para encargar, mozo." Dijo Nami en son de burla.

"Escuché que tienen que trabajar un año para pagar su deuda." Agregó Usopp.

"¿Eso significa que volvemos a ser cazarrecompensas?" Preguntó Brago a su guardián.

"Cuanto menos cambiaremos la bandera." Repuso el espadachín.

Antes de que el capitán pudiera expresar su ira correctamente, se escuchó un grito del único verdadero mozo del lugar. "¡Oh no! ¡Eso sí que no!" Gritó Hyde mientras se acercaba a la mesa. "No tengo tiempo para entrenar dos mozos, el rubiecito ya es sufiviente problema y si los gritos que salieron de la cocina son algún tipo de indicación, entonces vos sos tan recomendable acá como un elefente en casa de antigüedades." Dijo el chico mientras alejaba al pirata de la mesa.

"¿Eh? Pero tengo que hacer algo para no estar un año acá. ¿Y cómo que otro mozo? ¿Entonces Zatch también está acá?"

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el mamodo de los rayos se apareció en ese momento junto a Hyde. Ahora Zatch vestía también con camisa y pantalón de vestir en lugar de su manto, pero había conservado el broche de moño blanco que reemplazaba a la corbata del mozo mayor.

"Hyde-dono, ¿cómo es que se escribe la palabra 'bife'?"

Hyde no se molestó en disimular un suspiro. "Zatch, entiendo que tengas amnesia, pero no saber escribir sí que es algo." Comentó con cansancio. "Nomás sentate. Siéntense los dos." Agregó mirando a Luffy también. "Algo me dice que ustedes son peor que la falta de personal."

"Ah, sí." Comentó Zatch. "Los cocineros dijeron que, salvo usted, Luffy y yo seríamos los únicos mozos. ¿Por qué es eso?"

Viendo que todos estaban interesados en la pregunta, Hyde gesticulo a la pareja del libro rojo para que se sentaran e inició la explicación. "Es bastante sencillo en realidad, todos los cocineros del restaurante antes fueron piratas. El mismo Chef Zeff es un ex-pirata con experiencia en el Grand Line. Por esto, el restaurante tiene la política de servir comida a todo el mundo, sean piratas, marines u otros.

Los mozos, sin embargo, tienden a ser personas normales. Y más seguido de lo que creen, los piratas tienen la idea de buscar una comida gratis (no intenten eso, por cierto) y cuando eso pasa, los mozos quedan en medio del, a veces liteal, fuego cruzado. Tienden a renunciar al final de la batalla, durante ella o ala final del día, si tienen algún sentido de moral bastante fuerte.

Yo soy el único que he podido salir impune, hasta ahora, del fuego cruzado." Completó la explicación el mozo antes de sacar su libreta y una lapicera. "En fin, por agradable que sea hablar con ustedes, tengo que atender esta y otras mesas así que… Saludos, mi nombre es Hyde y seré su camarero este día. Si me lo permiten, les recomiendo la sopa del día y que, si desean pelear para quemar mi libro, me avisen por delantado para asegurar un campo de batalla donde no se dañe el restaurante."

Luego de esa ultima parte, casi todos en la mesa se pusieron en guradia.

"E-espera…" Dijo Usopp mientras buscaba el libro amarillo en su morral.

"O sea que…" Dijo Nami con el libro bermellón ya en alto y brillando.

"Hyde-dono es…" Luffy y Zatch eran los únicos que aún no se movían.

"Un mamodo." Completó Brago. Él y su guradián no solo tenían el libro listo, sino que ya estaban levantados.

"Sí, pude ver que vos te diste cuenta." Comentó el mozo mirando a Brago. "Sentiste mi presencia, ¿verdad?" Dicho eso, se dirigió al resto de los Sombreros de Paja. "Ustedes también lo habrían visto, de no ser por el traje de mono." Comentó mientras desabotonaba el puño izquierdo de su camisa y se arremangaba para mostrar que las articulaciones en su brazo eran visibles, como si se tratara de un maniquí. "Las rodillas son iguales." Agregó mientras volvía a taparse el brazo, los piratas seguían en guardia. "Por favor, cálmense. No tengo intención de pelear contra ustedes. Aún si es un cuatro contra uno, le tengo más miedo al chef si se entera de que volví a pelear dentro del restaurante."

Los piratas volvieron a sentarse a la mesa, aún si seguían estando alerta.

"Entonces…" Comentó Zatch. "¿Quién es tu guardián?"

"Ah, ya lo conocen…" Comentó Hyde antes de que se escuchara la voz de Sanji.

"¡Hyde! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Los clientes esperan."

"Tomá para vos." Comentó el mamodo impasible. "Hablé de Roma y mi guardián apareció."

Sanji parecía ir a la mesa para poner en vereda a su compañero y a los otros dos mozos… hasta que vió a alguien específico de la tripuación.

"¡Agradezco al mar por organizar nuestro encuentro!" En un segundo, el sous-chef estaba arrodillado frente a Nami, entragándole una rosa que parecía brillar.

"Aquí vamos." Comentó Hyde rodando los ojos.

"¡Oh, mi amada! ¡Reíte de mi si querés, pero no puedo soportar esta totura! ¡Si estas junto a mí, no me importa ser pirata o demonio…!"

Sin saber qué hacer, los piratas voltearon hacia Hyde. El mamodo suspiró. "Mi guardián, Sanji… es un pervertido."

El único ojo visible del cocinero rubio de hecho se había vuelto un corazón. "¡Pero hay un problema! ¡Un gran obstáculo a nuestro amor!" Nami no sabía exactamente como reaccionar.

Afortunadamente, no fue necesario que lo hiciera ya que, en ese momento, Zeff apareció de nuevo en el restaurante. "Ese obstáculo soy yo, ¿cierto Sanji?" El comentario bastó para sacar al cocinero de su ensoñamiento. "La verdad no es una mala idea que te unas a estos piratas." Agregó el chef causando el enojo del rubio.

Hyde, mientras tanto, se inclinó hacia Zatch. "Si Sanji se une a la tripulación, ¿yo también?"

"Unu, si sos su mamodo entonces también vas a ser nuestro nakama."

"¿Y puedo vestir lo que quiera?" Preguntó Hyde señalando su ropa. "No soy muy fanático de la ropa de vestir."

"Por supuesto."

"¡Sanji, estoy de acuerdo con el chef!" Llamó el mozo mamodo.

El comentario fue pontamente ignorado mientras Sanji mantenía la mirada clavada en el dueño del restaurante.

"¡No hay nada para vos acá, pequeña berenjena!" Dijo el chef.

**En otro lugar del East Blue**

Gin había logrado volver a la isla donde los marines lo habían atrapado. Una vez ahí, dirigió el bote a una caleta escondida donde encontró la embarcación insignia de los Piratas de Krieg: un gran galeón oscuro, al menos tres veces más grande que el Baratie llamado el 'Dreadnaught Sabre'.

"Entonces, ¿te salvaron los cocineros de un resaurante flotante, Gin?" Preguntó una figura desde las sombras.

"Así es." Contestó Gin. "No puedo creer que nuestra tripulación haya quedado en este estado, Don Krieg"

"Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó el llamado mejor pirata del East Blue.

El Comandante de Combate alzó la cabeza, una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro. "Voy a llevarlos al restaurante flotante, Baratie."

**To Be Continued**

**ONE BOOK (Próximamente): Las cosas empiezan a agitarse en el restaurante flotante cuando Don Krieg hace acto de presencia.**

**Kanchome: Próximamente en One Book "Don y chef". ¿Eh? ¿Nami, Tia, qué hacen con el Merry?**

* * *

**Y así quedan introducidos la quinta pareja mamodo de los Sombreros de Paja.**

**Como ya dije antes, desde ahora y capaz que hasta que termine el arco de Big Mom en el manga al menos, el fic va a estar en pausa.**

**Disculpas de nuevo a L. Master, Guerrerowalker y Victor018, además de todos los demás lectores anónimos. Otra vez, no es personal, es para ver si le puedo meter algunas cosas más manija a futuro.**

**Nos leeremos eventualmente.**


End file.
